Como agua y aceite
by Valetiu
Summary: Drogas, alcohol, sexo y muchas fiestas, esta es la vida de Inuyasha Taisho. ¿Kagome podrá ayudarlo? Lemon en el capitulo 10
1. Chapter 1

Como agua y aceite.

Hola todos aquí les traigo mi historia… Estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojala Inu fuera mío jeje) peor si la historia. Así que espero que les agrade y dejen comentarios. Nos vemos

Cap. 1

Drogas, alcohol, sexo, fiestas… eso es lo que la fama trae consigo… es la vida que llevan la mayoría de famosos, cantantes, actores y personas de posición en Hollywood.

Inuyasha Taisho, no escapaba de esa vida… todas las noches era fotografiado por los reporteros de diversas revistas en grandes eventos, bebiendo alcohol, y a la mañana siguiente amanecía en brazos de una mujer diferente. Y que… para el eso era una vida llena de aventuras.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó su madre al verlo entrar a casa, con su camisa abierta y chaqueta en mano.

-¡Oh no! ¡Deja de gritar madre! – respondió colocándose las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Dolores de cabeza? ¿Es eso?… - su madre se acercó enojada – pase toda la noche, no solo esta, todas las noches la paso con dolores de cabeza pensando donde estarás, y ahora me dices que no te grite.

-Madre, estoy bien, cálmate – resoplo – no te pido que te quedes despierta, solo salgo a disfrutar de mi fama, estoy bien.

- Inuyasha – lo llamo ya que este paso por su lado y comenzó a subir las escaleras – Estoy cansada de estar tras de ti, prometiste cambiar hace un año, y no lo cumpliste, ya tienes 18 años, no puedo obligarte de nuevo a ir a rehabilitación – dijo entre lagrimas

- No, no puedes, y si pudieras no lo harías de nuevo – gruño sin verle la cara.

- Me iré a otro lugar, no me quedaré mas contigo, eres un adulto o eso crees ser, pues haz lo que quieras -

- Que te vaya bien madre – ignoró sus sollozos y se encerró en su habitación.

Inuyasha era un gran artista, era la mejor voz desde hace 4 años, ganaba todos los premios en la academia y además había hecho 4 películas. El dinero le caía en las manos como gotas de lluvia.

Por exceso de drogas y alcohol, había sido internado hace un año por su madre en una clínica de rehabilitación, la había pasado tan mal que prometió no consumir más en su vida, pero no lo cumplió, no podía evitarlo, cuando fumaba o ingería alguna droga se sentía el mejor del mundo. Ahora su madre lo abandonaba, era lo que todos hacían, su padre, hermano, y ahora ella.

- Ja que se vayan al infierno, es mi vida, soy un hombre y no necesito de nadie – se lanzó sobre su cama cubierta por un edredón dorado para descansar lo que le restaba del día.

Después de una hora, su celular comenzó a sonar una y otra vez.

- Maldición – lo tomó – ¿diga?-

- Inuyasha, ¿Dónde estás? debes gravar hoy.- dijo la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Gravar?-preguntó – ¿Gravar qué?

- ¿Tu madre no te dijo? llame anoche –

Claro, su madre llevaba su agenda. Ahora se había ido y no sabía nada de las cosas que debía hacer.

- Miroku, mi madre se fue, no sé nada de lo que tengo que hacer- suspiró, y se volvió a recostar en su cama.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? – preguntó Miroku

- Ve los periódicos, ahí te enteras – apartó el celular y colgó la llamada. Ni si quiera él sabía que había hecho. Se despertó en brazos de dos chicas y sin la menor idea de donde se encontraba, salió tomo un taxi y llegó a casa. Ahora no sabía que citas tenia, que grabaciones, no sabía nada, tendría que contratar a alguien para eso.

Se puso de pie, y se sintió sumamente cansado, debía bañarse, vestirse, buscar su agenda, y llamar a Miroku para contratar a alguien que cumpliera con las funciones de su madre. Así que se dirigió al gabinete del baño y sacó un frasco lleno de pastillas (anfetamina), eso lo ayudaría a estar alerta durante el día.

Una pantalla de 45 pulgadas transmitía las imágenes del cumpleaños de Paris Hilton y los sucesos de la misma.

- Oh vaya Inuyasha, ¿fue con esas morenas con que amaneciste el día de hoy?- preguntó Miroku sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Si creo que si – sonrió y resto importancia al asunto.

- Bien Inuyasha, así que tú agenda no la maneja nadie porque tu madre te dejó – pulso el botón de apagado y se sentó para hablar seriamente.

- Estoy cansado, cumplo 19 años en dos semanas y aun me trata como un niño, Miroku mi mayoría de edad me permite dejar la tutela de mis padres y ella aun está pegada a mi – suspiró – esta mañana se fue llorando como si dejara a su bebe en la guardería.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? –

- Quiero que contrates a una chica, para que lleve mi agenda –

- ¿Por qué una chica? –

- Es obvio, quiero distraer mi vista mientras trabajo – le sonrió con picardía y Miroku lo imitó.

- Bien, dime edad, y descripciones físicas – tomó un cuadernillo y un bolígrafo.

- Bien, eso no me importa mucho – peor en un segundo cambio de parecer - pero sí que sea bonita, pero necesito que tenga cerebro, debe llevar mi agenda y no olvidar ninguna de mis citas, pero que no sea muy mayor no quiero que sea como mi madre y no pueda salir de casa –

- Perfecto, hare las entrevistas mañana mismo –

En Atlanta, una mujer leía los anuncios de periódico.

Taisho necesita una nueva secretaria. Ese era el titulo.

"El actor y cantante Inuyasha Taisho, al fin sale de las faldas de su madre, ahora busca una nueva secretaria para llevar su agenda. Miroku Yamata será el encargado de seleccionar a la afortunada secretaria. Esto se realizará el día de mañana en las afueras del auditorio paradisiaco de Hollywood."

- No puede ser – Izayoi soltó unas lagrimas.

- ¿Iza que sucede? – una chica se acercó con una taza de té en manos

- Es Inuyasha de nuevo, creí que si me iba cambiaria pero… no le importa que su madre lo haya dejado.

- Si que es extraño tu hijo, y pensar que en las películas es todo un sol – dio una sonrisa irónica.

- Kagome, que hare, no quiero que caiga en manos de una mujer que le quite su dinero y que la droga lo consuma más.

- Iza, ¿que se necesita ara optar por ese puesto? - Preguntó Kagome.

Izayoi levantó el artículo de la mesa y leyó los requisitos.

Mujer no mayor de 23 años, delgada, hermosa y bien arreglada, poseer talento para manejarse entre las personas y buena memoria. Disponibilidad absoluta.

- iza, iré por ese trabajo –

- Pero Kagome, tienes cosas que hacer en la ciudad, solo viniste a quedarte unos días y regresar a Japón –

- Eras la mejor amiga de mi madre, y no dejare que tu hijo te haga sufrir, iré allá, ganaré el trabajo y pondré a ese niño por el camino que debe –

- Ahome – murmuró Izayoi – a mi hijo le gustan otros tipos de chicas, y Miroku es su manager el es un pervertido.

- No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo – guiñó un ojo y a la mañana siguiente se abrió paso entre las personas en el aeropuerto de los Ángeles.

Los Ángeles, una ciudad llena de hermosas mujeres, muy guapos hombres y autos de ultimo modelos recorriendo sus calles.

Kagome Higurashi, solo cuenta con 18 años de edad, pero la muerte de su madre hace tres años la hizo madurar, era segura de sí misma, y el cariño por Izayoi la había llevado a volar a los Ángeles y hacer lo que pudiera por su hijo. ¿Qué le debía a Izayoi? absolutamente todo. Cuando quedó sola Iza la ayudo con sus estudios y salió adelante, aunque sabía muy bien que ese dinero que llegaba a sus cuentas era de su hijo que se abría paso como cantante y actor.

Aunque no había llegado a la universidad, Kagome había hecho muchos talleres y cursos en la preparatoria, talleres de actuación, de relaciones personales, y diversos idiomas, ahora solo tenía que enseñar ese currículo y coquetearle un poco a ambos chicos.

Tomó un taxi y se hospedo en un hotel pequeño pero muy cerca del Auditorio paradisiaco de los Ángeles. En su habitación sacó un hermoso vestido, con un escote en V que la haría verse muy sexi, sonrió ante la idea de que Inuyasha, ese hermoso chico se sintiera atraído por ella.

Rápidamente se vistió, maquillo y salió camino a la entrevista.

Continuara…

_**¡La esclavitud más denigrante es la de ser esclavo de uno mismo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2.**

Como si no fuera obvio, el auditorio estaba repleto de hermosas chicas, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tenía demasiada competencia, muchas mujeres querían formar parte del equipo de Inuyasha, y no precisamente para llevar solo su agenda, era algo más como compartir su cama.

Recorrió todo el lugar y entrando a una oficina se encontró con Miroku el manager de Inuyasha, este era el momento.

- Disculpe, señor Miroku – se acercó con elegancia y se sintió algo incomoda cuando el joven de ojos azules recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada.

- Vaya, vaya, señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –

- Soy Kagome, Kagome Higurashi – extendió su mano y el oji azul la tomo para besarle – Yo venía a buscarlo, pero veo que esta algo ocupado.

- Si, así es, Inuyasha Taisho, busca alguien que lleve su agenda – le guiño un ojo

- Oh vaya, pero no veo a nadie aquí capacitada para eso, solo chicas con minifalda, para eso se necesita algo más de presencia, elegancia – dio una vuelta y la mirada de Miroku giró con ella.

- Si, y cerebro – murmuró Miroku con una sonrisa, esta chica le agradaba.

- Oh si eso, mucho cerebro, y capacidad para presentarse con el manager y hacerse la inocente respecto al trabajo que vino a buscar – Kagome guiño un ojo.

- Vaya – sonrió Miroku, sí que eres atrevida, te manejas muy bien en este tipo de ámbito. – Le colocó una mano en la espalda – señorita, la escolto para que conozca al gran Inuyasha Taisho.

Lo había logrado, su coquetería y atrevimiento le habían otorgado el privilegio de la simpatía con el manager, ahora solo quedaba el niño malcriado.

Dentro de una oficina, o más bien habitación especial para actores y cantantes como Taisho, se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro un joven de buen aspecto y atractivo, no cabía duda ese era el hijo de Izayoi, aunque ahora en persona, en esa posición y con los ojos cerrados, se veía realmente atractivo.

- Inuyasha – le llamó Miroku al entrar

El ojidorado se puso de pie y apartó los audífonos de su ipod, para mirarlos. Inuyasha también recorrió a la chica con la mirada, pero ahora Kagome se había sentido desnudada por esa mirada de fuego que poseía el chico.

- Ella es Kagome Higurashi, la traje para que la conozcas, es la única que te recomendaré, es muy atrevida en este ámbito – y le sonrió a la chica.

- Inuyasha Taisho, aunque creo que ya lo sabías – Inuyasha le tendió su mano y ella la tomó de manera segura.

- Claro que si, para eso vine, quiero trabajar para ustedes – caminó al centro de la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero.

- Su vestido negro combina con la habitación, y creo que conmigo también – murmuró Inuyasha.

Kagome se fijo en la tonalidad de la habitación, muebles de cuero negro, y paredes y alfombras blancas. Realmente combinaba con su vestido y el también llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones sueltos y las mangas remangadas.

Kagome le sonrió – No lo había notado, pero me alegra combinar con ustedes – cruzo una de sus piernas.

- Kagome, ¿porque quieres trabajar para mí? –

- Bueno, a decir verdad, no es solo trabajar contigo, es en el ámbito en que te desenvuelves, tengo 18 años y deseo trabajar en la ciudad, además tengo muchos estudios en esto, puedo y quiero hacerlo-

- Si Inuyasha, mira este currículo, tiene bastantes estudios, querías una chica con cerebro aquí esta, además es muy hermosa –

- Gracias – sonrió Kagome.

- Bien Higurashi, tienes el trabajo – le tendió su mano – Bienvenida al mundo del espectáculo – la sonrisa dada por Inuyasha la estremeció, se veía tan hipócrita.

- Gracias – imitó su sonrisa.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, Inuyasha durmió toda la tarde al igual que Miroku, pero a las 7 de la noche todo cambió.

Los sirvientes de la mansión Taisho, corrían de un lado para otro.

- hey ¿qué sucede aquí? – preguntó a una señora algo bajita y de cabellos canosos

- El joven ha despertado, quiere sus mejores ropas, va a salir como todas las noches-

Y ahí debía entrar ella, pero ¿cómo le iba prohibir salir?, era algo difícil.

Subió y tocó en la puerta color dorado con una inscripción "Inuyasha" dentro de una estrella.

-Pase – gruño desde adentro.

- Hola, ¿saldrás? – preguntó tímida desde la puerta y se sonrojó al verlo solo con sus pantalones frente al espejo y sus cabellos negros húmedos por la ducha que se acababa de dar.

- Saldremos, tú vienes con nosotros –le sonrió.

- Yo, pero, solo trabajo llevando tu agenda –

- ¿Quieres conocer la vida del espectáculo?, pues la conocerás conmigo – al decir esas palabras la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

- Inuyasha, emmm, está bien… voy – tocó el pecho del chico con un dedo y este le sonrió pícaramente

- Inuyasha, quedara bien este color – Miroku se detuvo en la puerta sosteniendo un par de camisas en sus manos – Perdón – dijo sonriendo.

Kagome aprovecho el momento para apartarse – me voy a… cambiar…- y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

- Parece un conejillo – sonrió Miroku.

- Si, es extraña, actúa tan atrevida y de pronto se nubló, tal vez la intimidé – se encogió de hombros.

- O tal vez es atrevida para trabajar pero no en el arte de la seducción –

- Oh vamos, vistes como cruzó sus piernas en el auditorio, ella sabe que me atrae, y yo le atraigo a ella – Inuyasha siguió registrando sus camisas para elegir la adecuada.

- ¿Y si no le atraes a ella?-

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada – estás loco Miroku, claro que le atraigo, soy yo.

A las 10 de la noche el coche de Inuyasha seguido por el de Miroku se detuvo a las afueras del Night Club Viper Room.

- Oh vaya hay demasiada gente y… cámaras – susurró Kagome desde la ventanilla del auto

- No es nada, solo amigos, no hay tantas personas hoy – le sonrió - ¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile esta noche? – se acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

- Emmm, Inuyasha, si podemos bailar pero… hay…. que salir primero… del auto – le sonrió nerviosamente y abrió la puerta del coche.

Dentro de club, las personas bailaban, gritaban y el humo artificial se unía con el de los cigarrillos de varias personas, no olía realmente a cigarrillos normales.

- ¿Qué fuman? que olor tan horrible – le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha mientras se sentaban en una mesa y Miroku los imitaba.

- Silencio, no hables así aquí, ellos fuman, beben y hacen lo que les plazca- le aclaró el ojidorado

- Emmm Kag, ¿bailarías conmigo? – pidió Miroku tendiéndole una mano.

- Esta bien, solo esta pieza – Kag se puso se pie y bailo con Miroku.

- ¿Por qué Inuyasha se queda solo en la mesa? es un chico atractivo – comentó Kagome mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

- Ummm dentro de un rato mas lo veras desatado en medio de la pista y acompañado de unas cuantas mujeres – Miroku le sonrió.

- Vaya, ¿cuál es su secreto? – Kagome se acercó más y le sonrió

- Emmm, solo el alcohol, por ahora – Miroku estuvo a punto de tocar su trasero pero Inuyasha los interrumpió.

- Ya se acabo tu tiempo pervertido, bien Kagome, ahora bailaras conmigo – de un tirón la atrajo hacia él y le sonrió.

- Vaya… emmm Inuyasha, claro que bailaremos pero me lastimas – aun Inuyasha tenía su brazo agarrado con fuerza.

- Es un poco posesivo – bromeó Miroku.

- Miroku – Inuyasha lo llamo y aun con la vista fija en Kagome le habló – vete a buscar a una de tus zorras, yo me quedó con Kagome.

Miroku le dio una mirada de pocos amigos y se retiró de la pista de baile.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué le tratas así? – Kagome se sintió nerviosa ante la atenta mirada que Inuyasha le daba, esos orbes dorados se veían ahora más brillantes.

- Quería propasarse contigo – le dijo soltándole el brazo con lentitud,- y creo que no me gustó que lo intentara contigo

Kagome se sintió morir cuando Inuyasha se acerco a su rostro y aspiró el aroma de su cabello, posó su mano en su cintura y comenzó a moverse al ritmo suave de la música que acaban de colocar.

- Yo... no – a Kagome le faltaban las palabras, no sabía que decir, que hacer.

- Shuu no digas nada Kag, solo bailemos – Inuyasha la estrechó más en su cuerpo y Kagome no tuvo el valor de replicar.

Mientras bailaban sintió las manos de Inuyasha recorrer su espalda y luego debajo de su camisa. En segundo Kagome se apartó y lo miró con ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿hey que pretendes?- estaba realmente confundida, se había dejado atrapar por el perfume que emanaba el cuerpo de Inuyasha, por su calor, y por sus caricias ¡demonios la había acariciado y ella se estaba dejando!

- Yo… solo pretendo lo que tú quieras – Inuyasha le sonrió y de nuevo era una sonrisa maliciosa.

- No quiero nada, ¿no pretendes que me acueste contigo cierto? solo trabajo para ti pero no en tu cama -

Los ojos de Inuyasha se opacaron por el rechazo – ja, no será en este momento pero sí sé que un día estarás en mis sabanas cariño – le tomó el mentón y la miro fijamente a sus ojos color chocolate – en verdad mientras bailábamos me existe demasiado con tu hermoso y suave cuerpo restregándose junto al mío, tienes un toque de seducción que se te escapa por los poros, pero creo que aun no te das cuentas – acarició una de sus mejillas – eres realmente hermosa, siento mucho haberte ofendido, peor cuando gustes te puedo enseñar todo lo que escondes como mujer – lentamente se acerco a sus labios y pasó la punta de su lengua por los finos y rosados labios de Kagome. La soltó lentamente y se encaminó a su mesa dejando a una chica completamente confundida y las mejillas encendidas.

_**¡La seducción es un juego de dos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wooouuu!! hola, gracias por todos sus comentarios y por agregar la historia entre sus favoritos, de verdad me alegra mucho. Bien aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste.

Cap 3

A las 4 de la mañana Kagome caminaba por las calles de Hollywood, la oscuridad aun estaba presente pero por la hora estaba realmente preocupada, Inuyasha había desaparecido de la fiesta, su auto quedo fuera del lugar pero las llaves las tenía él. Debía volver caminando o tomando un taxi, y eso la aterraba aun más.

Un auto negro se acerco y le hizo un cambio de luces. Kagome asustada apresuró el paso hasta que al bajar el vidrio reconoció la cara de Miroku.

- Miroku… Por kami casi me matas de un susto – se quejó Kagome y corrió para subirse al auto.

- Eres una cobarde – sonrió Miroku

- Inuyasha se desapareció de la fiesta Miroku, ¿sabes a donde fue? – los ojos de Kagome le revelaron una gran preocupación.

- Kag, Inuyasha se desaparece a diario, cuando el sol salga, irá a casa de nuevo, no te preocupes – Miroku piso el acelerador, y en minutos estaba entrando en la Mansión Taisho.

Kagome después de darse un baño y colocarse la bata de baño, camino hasta la sala principal de la mansión, se recostó en el gran sofá color rojo mirando a la puerta fijamente, Inuyasha tenía que aparecer y ella lo esperaría.

El sonido de llaves y la puerta al cerrarse despertó a Kagome que se había dormido en el sofá.

- Inuyasha – dijo y se levanto corriendo para darle un abrazo – ¿estás bien? Oh por kami, estaba tan asustada.

Inuyasha no dijo palabra alguna sólo la apartó de su lado y siguió su camino.

- Inuyasha – Kagome lo siguió y este la ignoró sirviéndose un jugo de naranja de la nevera.

- ¿Me vas a ignorar por el simple hecho de no ir a la cama contigo?, eres un idiota –

- Kagome, cállate – gruño – déjame en paz, no quiero verte, ni a ti, ni a nadie.

- ¿Dónde estabas?, eres un hombre irresponsable sabias, me dejaste sola y tuve que caminar, si Miroku no me hubiera encontrado quien sabe dónde estaría –

- Claro… Miroku, ja… estúpida zorra – Inuyasha lanzo el vaso contra la pared, y comenzó a tirar todas las cosas que había sobre las repisas.

- Inuyasha, cálmate… ¿Qué haces? … paraaa!!! – Kagome no paraba de gritar, quería clamarlo pero le daba mucho miedo acercarse.

Inuyasha no la escuchaba, parecía ciego, sordo y muy, muy violento. En un segundo Inuyasha se desvaneció en el suelo y Kagome lo observo dudosa si acercarse o no.

Cuando lo hizo, estaba completamente quieto, como dormido. Así que corrió a la habitación de Miroku pero este ya venía por las escaleras.

- Miroku, es Inuyasha, se puso como loco, ahora se ha desmayado en la cocina – Kagome temblaba y su voz salió de la misma manera.

- Si lo escuche – Miroku paso por su lado con su rostro serio.

- Busca ayuda – grito Kagome - tal vez se le paro el corazón o quien sabe que le pasa.

- Kagome cállate – gruño Miroku – es normal lo que le pasa –

Miroku llegó a la cocina y toco el pulso de Inuyasha – vez está vivo, solo estará así unas horas, ya se repondrá -

- Dime ¿Qué le pasa Miroku? – Kagome lo miró con los ojos cristalinos.

- Solo esta borracho Kagome, bebió mucho, lo levaré a su habitación – Miroku cargo a Inuyasha y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

Kagome fue hasta su habitación, se duchó y salió con ropa cómoda a la cocina, iba a prepararle algo rico de comer para cuando despertara, podría ser una sopa, le caería bien en el estomago.

La señora encargada de la cocina la miró con un gesto de susto.

-¿Va a cocinar señorita? , ¿En mi querida cocina? ya es suficiente con que el jovenzuelo la haya destrozado –

- Yo, solo quería prepararle una sopa, le caería bien al despertar –

- No, nada de eso, la prepararé yo misma, vaya a verlo y avíseme cuando despierte –

Kagome se encogió de hombros y camino hasta la habitación de Inuyasha.

Entro con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, y lo encontró tendido en su cama, debía ser un sueño profundo ya que se veía relajado. Como debía de esperar que se despertara recorrió toda la habitación con sus manos, tocando cada cosa que veía, una caja llena de Rolex, anillos , pulseras de plata, cadenas, tenia miles de cosas que colocarse. Con curiosidad abrió una gaveta y encontró muchas cajas las cuales no tenían ningún nombre o prescripción.

- Kag – volteo e Inuyasha estaba sentado en la cama con las manos en la cabeza.

- Inuyasha – guardo una de las cajas en su bolsillo y corrió a su lado - ¿estás bien?

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza en negación – creo que vomitare.

- Oh no, no, ven vamos al baño – Kagome lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y juntos entraron al baño cubierto de porcelanas negras y grifos dorados. Lo sentó en el suelo delante del escusado y se coloco a su espalda para sostenerlo mientras vomitaba.

- Cálmate, estoy aquí contigo – le decía dándole palmadas en la espalda.

- Kag, sal de aquí, no tienes porque hacer esto – murmuró Inuyasha, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

- Inuyasha, me quedare contigo – se abrazó a su espalda – ¿te duele algo?, ¿Qué sientes?

- Estoy bien – murmuró tan bajo que apenas pudo escucharlo.

- Vamos a la cama - dijo kag y como pudo lo fue levantando y llevando de regreso a la cama.

- Se suponía que deberías estar en mis sabanas – susurró Inuyasha aun temblando.

- Pues ahora no será, así que guarda silencio – lo arropó con el edredón dorado y corrió a la cocina.

Kagome pidió a la señora Kaede, servir la sopa y un jugo de naranja para llevarla a la habitación de Inu.

Al subir, Kagome encontró a Inuyasha de pie, con todas las gavetas revueltas.

- hey, ¿estás mejor?- le dijo Kagome colocando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

- Kagome, tú las tienes ¿cierto? – Inuyasha avanzó hacia ella

- ¿Qué? , ¿Qué tengo? –

- Unas pastillas, estaban en mi gaveta y las del baño tampoco están, las necesito si pretendo grabar el video hoy –

- Yo, yo no tengo nada no se a que te refieres –

- Mentirosa – Inuyasha metió sus manos en cada uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones de Kagome hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

- ja, Zorra mentirosa, sal de mi cuarto – Inuyasha tiro la comida al suelo – sal de aquí.

- Kagome quedó tan sorprendida que salió corriendo llorando de la habitación.

Ella lo sabía, Inuyasha se drogaba, y esas pastillas eran Éxtasis, las había visto antes. Inuyasha era un adicto, sus nauseas y su agresividad lo comprobaban. El problema era, ¿Qué podía hacer por él? ¿Porque Miroku no lo ayudaba?

En la tarde Kagome salió de su habitación y se encontró con Inuyasha frente a su puerta. Estaba vestido y arreglado para ir al estudio de grabación.

- Kag… Yo... emmm, siento lo de esta mañana, y por dejarte sola anoche – murmuró con la mirada clavada en el piso.

- Se hace tarde – Kag lo paso a su lado, se sentía muy enojada con él, tenía todo el dinero del mundo y lo gastaba en consumir drogas matándose lentamente.

Inuyasha le tomo el brazo para detenerla.

- Kag, por favor, lo siento de verdad, anoche, ni si quiera recuerdo bien, solo sé que discutimos porque tu…- Inuyasha suspiró – odio que me rechacen.

- No creas que disculpándote lograras que me acueste contigo – Kagome fingió una sonrisa, si estaba mal con él, no podría ayudarlo, era mejor tenerlo cerca.

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa – Por ahora –

En el estudio de grabación se encontraron con Miroku, caminando de un lado a otro y ordenando a las bailarinas junto con el instructor de baile para gravar el video Clip de Inuyasha.

- hermano te sientes mejor – le saludo Miroku.

- Si estoy listo para pasar toda mi semana aquí – hablo con resignación y se dirigió al escenario.

Kagome lo siguió y se sentó en la orilla del escenario - ¿Qué canción gravaras en video?

- ja ¿nunca escuchas mis canciones? –

- No, en verdad, no te escucho –

- Gravare Showbiz, la escribí yo mismo –

- Sera bueno escucharte – Kagome se levantó y fue a su lugar al lado de Miroku.

- En este video, Inuyasha sólo cantará en el centro del escenario, las chicas bailaran y la pantalla de atrás representara todo lo que Inuyasha quería con esta canción – explicó Miroku.

- Gracias por explicarme soy ignorante en este ámbito – sonrió Kagome.

La música comenzó a sonar y todas las bailarinas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Inuyasha estaba sobre el escenario con un traje dorado y plateado. (Al parecer ese era su color, el dorado como sus ojos) pensó Kagome.

_Showbiz_

_Controlling my feelings for too long  
Controlling my feelings for too long  
Controlling my feelings for too long  
Controlling my feelings for too long  
Forcing our darkest souls to unfold  
And forcing our darkest souls to unfold_

_El mundo del Espectáculo_

_Controlando mis sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo _

_Controlando mis sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo _

_Controlando mis sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo _

_Controlando mis sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo_

_Pushing us into self destruction  
Pushing us into self destruction  
And they make me  
Make me dream your dreams  
And they make me  
Make me scream your screams_

_Obligando a nuestras almas más oscuras a desplegarse  
Obligando a nuestras almas más oscuras a desplegarse  
Empujándonos a la autodestrucción  
Empujándonos a la autodestrucción  
Ellos me hacen, me hacen soñar tus sueños  
Ellos me hacen, me hacen gritar tus gritos_

_Trying to please you for too long  
Trying to please you for too long  
Visions of greed you wallow  
Visions of greed you wallow  
Visions of greed you wallow  
Visions of greed you wallow_

_Intentando complacerte durante demasiado tiempo  
Intentando complacerte durante demasiado tiempo  
Visiones de codicia en los que te revuelcas  
Visiones de codicia en los que te revuelcas  
Visiones de codicia en los que te revuelcas  
Visiones de codicia en los que te revuelcas_

_And they make me  
Make me dream your dreams  
And they make me  
Make me scream your screams_

Ellos me hacen, me hacen soñar tus sueños  
Ellos me hacen, me hacen gritar tus gritos

_Controlling my feelings for too long _

_Controlling my feelings for too long _

_And forcing our darkest souls to unfold _

_And forcing our darkest souls to unfold _

_And pushing us into self destruction _

_And pushing us into self destruction _

_And they make me _

_Make me dream your dreams _

_And they make me _

_Make me scream your screams_

_Controlando mis sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo _

_Controlando mis sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo _

_Controlando mis sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo _

_Controlando mis sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo _

_Obligando a nuestras almas más oscuras a desplegarse _

_Obligando a nuestras almas más oscuras a desplegarse _

_Empujándonos a la autodestrucción _

_Empujándonos a la autodestrucción _

_Ellos me hacen, me hacen soñar tus sueños _

_Ellos me hacen, me hacen gritar tus gritos_

Kagome quedó asombrada por la profundidad de la canción, los ojos de Inuyasha sólo se abrieron en las dos últimas frases **"**_**And they make me Make me dream your dreams , And they make me Make me scream your screams".**_

- Siempre serás bueno en esto Inuyasha – grito Miroku

Inuyasha le sonrió, con autosuficiencia, el sabia lo bien que lo hacía.

Kagome caminó hasta donde Inuyasha se había sentado a tomar una gaseosa.

- Linda canción – le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Sí, linda, nadie sabe porque la escribí – la miró y agregó – ni lo sabrán

- No pretendía que me contaras – Kagome se sintió como una niña curiosa que no descubría nada.

- Me gustas pero no pretendo contarte toda mi patética vida, se supone que debería ser una vida atractiva para ti, pero con lo de esta mañana se que lo arruiné –

- Es lo que producen las drogas – le encaró Kagome.

Inuyasha sólo le dio una mirada de odio y se fue al escenario maldiciendo y gritándole a todo aquel que se le atravesara.

"El más libre de todos los hombres es el que puede ser libre hasta en la esclavitud."

N/A: La canción es de mi banda favorita MUSE la canción se llama Showbizy me pareció muy linda para este fics. Un beso a todos y dejen su comentario_._


	4. Chapter 4

Hola… muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios… Kagome quiere ayudar a Inu a salir de todos sus problemas de ansiedad… pero es algo difícil ya que ella misma no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Asi que ya veremos que se le ocurre para ayudarlo.

Cap 4

Fue un día realmente largo, las grabaciones no eran tan fáciles como se veían en la tv, debían filmar el video desde distintas posiciones, y eso se tardaba, había que repetirlo una y otra vez hasta conseguir la perfección.

Eran las tres de la mañana y por decima vez estaban grabando. Kagome había escuchado esa canción ya 10 veces, y estaba aturdida, enojada y cansada, miró a Inuyasha sobre el escenario y este estaba tan fresco, sonriente y encantador, no se veía ni un rastro de cansancio, entonces recordó sus palabras: _necesito esas pastillas para poder grabar todo el día. _Estaba más que claro, se drogaba para mantenerse con energías.

Kagome se levantó de la dura silla donde había pasado horas sentada, y se encamino a las oficinas que estaban a la izquierda del escenario, allí encontró a Miroku sirviendo un refresco.

- Estoy cansada, ¿crees que a Inuyasha le molestaría que me durmiera en su camerino?- le dijo Kagome recogiéndose su cabello.

- Tranquila, si quieres pregúntale a él directamente, así no tendrás que disculparte sino le parece – Miroku termino su refresco y salió.

Kagome suspiró, seguro estaba enojado todavía y se negaría. Al salir Inuyasha estaba rodeado de todas las bailarinas y el tocando notas en la guitarra y cantándoles una canción muy sonriente.

- Emm Inuyasha, disculpa que te interrumpa, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Kagome le hablo con cuidado no quería enojarlo de nuevo.

- Claro cariño – Inuyasha le sonrió dejo la guitarra a un lado y salto desde la tarima para caer frente a ella - ¿Qué sucede?-

Kagome lo miró extrañada, sus ánimos eran tan cambiantes que la confundían – tus cambios de ánimo me dan miedo –

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír - ¿dime que te sucede?

- Estoy muy cansada y quisiera acostarme y dormir unas horas, no tengo la misma energía que tu – dudo un momento - ¿me prestarías tu camerino?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Lo que sucede es que, yo debería descansar también – Inuyasha la miro y tomo su mentón para unir su mirada dorada con la chocolate – ¿si quieres podemos descansar los dos?-

- Oye, ¿no me acostaré contigo y menos aquí con tantas personas? – Kagome aparto la mano de Inuyasha.

- Kag, no te estoy pidiendo que tengamos sexo, solo podemos compartir mi camerino, además, quiero… - Inuyasha guardó silencio y miro a otra parte – quiero compartir mas contigo, creo que, somos tan diferentes que sería bueno intercambiar ideas, historias, experiencias –

Kagome sonrió, era un chico realmente sensible cuando se lo proponía, le empezaba a caer mucho mejor ahora.

- Está bien – respondió Kagome – pero no te pases – le advirtió y se cruzo de brazos.

Inuyasha le sonrió – está bien… por ahora-

- Cállate, y vamos a dormir – Kagome le tomo la mano y lo arrastro al camerino, ambos iban riendo y bromeando lo que a todos los demás les pareció muy extraño.

Entraron al camerino e Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su closet y saco una camisa de dormir con unos pantalones cortos.

- Creo que esto te quedara, así dormirás más cómoda – se la entregó a Kagome y le acarició los dedos de sus manos.

Kagome se removió nerviosa – Gracias… iré... iré a cambiarme – era tan extraño lo que esa mirada dorada causaba en ella.

Entro en el baño, para cambiarse y se coloco la camisa de Inuyasha, aspiró el aroma que emanaba de ella, era su dulce olor que la dejaba anonadada por minutos. Recogió sus cabellos en una cola de nuevo para así dormir.

Salió del baño y encontró a Inuyasha con la camisa desabrochada y con los pies descalzos recostado de la cama con la guitarra en mano.

- hey te queda bien mi ropa – le dijo y Kagome afirmo con la cabeza y se recostó a su lado.

- ¿No piensas dormir? – preguntó Kagome señalando la guitarra

- Si, solo practicaba algo, dentro de poco podrás escucharla –

- ¿Escribiste otra canción?

- Si – Inuyasha se acomodo de lado para quedar cara a cara con Kagome.

Kagome, solo dejo de respirar por la cercanía e Inuyasha poso su gruesa mano sobre la pequeña mejilla de Kagome. Kagome imito ese gesto colocando su blanca y fina mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha y le sonrió.

- Kag, ¿cuéntame de tu vida? –pidió el ojidorado.

- No tiene nada de interesante, mis padres murieron hace cuatro años, y estuve sola, una amiga de mi madre me ayudo a pagar mis estudios y con un trabajo de medio tiempo me ayudaba en la comida –

- Siento mucho lo de tus padres, el mío, se fue hace mucho tiempo, no pude despedirme de él, discutió con mi madre, se largo de casa y jamás lo volví a ver – suspiró y cerro sus orbes – tenía un hermano mayor y el al cumplir los 18 se marcho con mi padre –

- ¿Y tu madre donde esta? – era la oportunidad de sacarle algo más.

- Mi madre, se fue también, no soporto mis constantes desapariciones y mis ataques de ansiedad por… - guardo silencio un momento – no aguanto mis rabietas adolescentes eso es todo –

- No quieres aceptar que sufres de ansiedad a las drogas, eso es lo que te pasa – Kagome que aun mantenía su mano en la mejillas de Inuyasha acaricio su rostro con ternura.

- No sufro de ansiedad Kagome, eso que encontraste solo es para mantenerme despierto y con energías, imagínate, yo en medio del escenario y con la cara que tu traes –

- ¿Qué tiene mi cara?- preguntó con el seño fruncido

- Estas cansada, y se te nota, no puedo darme el lujo de dormir cuando me plazca –

- Somos tan diferentes, tú tienes todo el dinero que deseas y lo malgastes en esas porquerías –

- Y tú, no tienes absolutamente nada, y aun así, tienes lo que más quiero –

- ¿Cómo qué? –

- Seguridad en ti misma –

- Yo creo que eres bien seguro – le respondió Kagome – Alguien inseguro no le pide a una chica acostarse con él apenas conociéndolo – le sonrió

- Sólo hago ese tipo de cosas cuando consumo, sin eso no puedo hacer nada –

- ¿En estos momentos, estas bajo el efecto de esas sustancias?- preguntó con una pequeña idea en mente.

- No, debo tomarla en este momento si quiero seguir unas horas más activo –

- Entonces, si no estás bajo su efecto y te dijera que me besaras, ¿no lo harías? –

- Si que lo harías, no soy tonto – Inuyasha frunció el seño.

- ¿Y entonces qué esperas?- Kagome susurro y sus ojos chocolates se cerraron.

Inuyasha se lanzó sobre ella y unió sus labios ansiosos a los suaves y rosados de Kagome, los beso con toda la pasión que contenía en su interior.

Kagome lo apartó y su respiración era agitada igual a la de él.

- Vez… que si... Eres seguro… -

- No tanto como quisiera – Inuyasha le sonrió y se acercó de nuevo.

- No, no, aléjate, solo dije un beso… no más.- La azabache lo empujo fuera de la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

Inuyasha se quedo realmente confundido, toco sus propios labios con sus dedos y la miró contrariado, en verdad Kagome lo confundía demasiado. Resignado tomó su guitarra y salió de la habitación.

Mientras se retiraba Kagome se debatía entre salir detrás de él o quedarse a dormir, opto por la segundo opción, había cometido una gran estupidez, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el beso hubiera durado unos segundos más? Le había encantado sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. Kagome se toco con la puta de los dedos y suspiró. Estaba loca, esta vida la estaba confundiendo y estar al lado de un chico como Inuyasha era peligroso. De ahora en adelante debía controlar sus impulsos y hacer lo correcto, ayudarlos a salir de las drogas, ese era su objetivo.

"_Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo." William Shakespeare_

**N/A: Ups… solo un besito,,, jejjee pero el inicio de algo hermoso está claro… dejen sus comentarios…**


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………….. Estoy feliz porque tengo muchos review en mi bandeja de entrada ^^ gracias por acoger de tal manera mi historia, la escribo con mucho gusto… aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado.

Cap. 5

Kagome entró en un sueño profundo, acostumbrarse a esta vida no era tan fácil como creía, pero se durmió con la esperanza de que mañana serie otro día y haría lo correcto.

Por el contrario, para Inuyasha, la vida nocturna era lo mejor, la noche era parte de él, y el sexo, alcohol y las drogas le daban un toque más divertido y aventurero.

Kagome lo había dejado ciertamente, algo confundido, la sensación de sus labios juntos le produjeron un escalofrío, sensaciones tan extrañas que nunca había experimentado con tanto placer.

Al salir de la habitación, busco en su bolsillo y sacó una caja de pastillas, bebió dos de un tirón sin ni siquiera pasarlas con agua y se encaminó con una sonrisa (fingida) a la tarima donde todas sus bailarinas le esperaban.

- Inu, tardaste. Creíamos que ya no venias – dijo una hermosa pelirroja vestida con una minifalda negra de cuero.

- Ya llegue cariño, no sean impacientes – Inuyasha ya podía sentir los efectos, comenzó a sudar y su camisa se empapó en segundos.

- Tocas algo para nosotras, o podemos salir e ir a un club a bailar – una chica rubia se subió a sus piernas después de hacer la proposición – y quién sabe, podemos terminar como hace un mes –

- Emm claro que si nena, pero porque mejor tu y yo – le susurró al oído – damos una vuelta y vemos si llegamos a lo de hace un mes –

En minutos, estaba dentro de su auto, con la música en el tono más alto, y la rubia gritando la canción, el podía sentir como las luces pasaban y pasaban, autos y mas autos y la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Horas más tarde o tal vez solo minutos su mente se volvió a la realidad frente a la misma chica bailando sensualmente en un club nocturno.

**El miedo, y el pánico en el aire  
Quiero ser libre**

Luego, gemidos, caricias, rasguños, gritos, mordiscos, Kagome, ¿Kagome?, ¿estaba pensando en ella en ese momento? ¿Estaba loco? si tal vez lo estaba. Llego al climax y calló sobre los pechos perfectamente elaborados de la rubia.

- Waoo Inuyasha, eres el mejor amante – la chica reía a carcajadas había quedado muy complacida pero… No recordaba bien lo que había hecho, eso era lo que a veces hacia odiar esas malditas pastillas, perdía parte de su memoria, tenía muchos momentos nulos en su mente, y cada día se hacían más frecuentes.

- Lo sé preciosa, siempre te complazco y tú los haces conmigo – El sabia que la había complacido pero aun sentía un vacio, algo que nunca había logrado llenar.

**Cuándo será  
¿Terminada esta soledad?**

Se puso de pie y entró a la ducha, sentir el agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo lo renovaba, su madre siempre lo decía, _después de un arduo trabajo no hay nada mejor que un buen baño de agua fría y una buena cena._ Pero no habían deliciosas cenas ya para él, porque siempre llegaba al amanecer.

Se colocó frente al espejo y toco sus labios recordando el beso de Kagome, porque un mísero beso lo había sacados de sus cabales y pasar una noche excitante al lado de una belleza de mujer lo dejaba tan vacio.

**Tan dispersados nuestros mundos  
Quiero tocar el otro lado**

- ¿Estás bien? creí que me esperarías para bañarnos juntos – la hermosa chica llegó con una toalla envuelta en su despampanante cuerpo. Pero nada, no había nada en ella que le gustara de verdad.

- Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer hoy –

- Nos vemos en la grabación esta tarde entonces – la chica beso sus labios de manera hambrienta, y sin embargo nunca igualaría el de Kagome. Se separó de ella al descubrir que lo único que hacía era compararla con Kagome.

- Adiós, hasta la tarde – salió rápidamente para vestirse y encontrarse en una calle que se suponía que había visitado hace un mes. Sacó la mano a un taxi para dirigir a su casa, bebía llamar a Miroku para que luego viniera por su auto.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su casa, al menos aun sus llaves estaban en su pantalón igual que su billetera. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando en el sillón de la sala Kagome descansaba con sus ojos cerrados. Una sensación de bienestar lo invadió por completo, alguien lo esperaba, sin gritar, sin reclamar, simplemente estaba allí para cuando el llegara.

**La soledad está terminada**

Se acercó sigilosamente y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de Kagome.

- Buenos días – susurró la chica removiéndose y abriendo sus orbes cafés.

- Hola, dañaras tu columna si sigues durmiendo en el sofá ¿A qué hora regresaron? -

- Hace unas horas, yo… quise esperarte… para desayunar – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y ella lo sabia – Maldición - pensó mientras se tocaba la cara.

- Entonces vamos a comer – Inuyasha le tendió la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la cocina. Kaede ya estaba levantada y preparaba un desayuno de tostadas huevos y jamón.

- Oh ya era hora jovencito que comiera algo decente en casa – reclamó herida por el suceso de la sopa el día anterior.

- Kaede deja de gruñir sabes que tus comidas son deliciosas – la anciana ignoro sus comentarios y luego de servir en desayuno se retiró de la habitación.

- Una noche salvaje ¿eh? – murmuró Kagome apartando la mirada del ojidorado.

- Emmm, creo que no es un tema que debería tratar contigo – respondió tranquilamente mientras apartaba la comida sin ser tocada.

- Es por tu labio, está roto – susurró

- Oh – Exclamó y se tocó el labio inferior sintiendo un poco de ardor – si creo que si

Kagome apartó enseguida su comida y se levanto para retirarse ruidosamente.

- Hey ¿A dónde vas? Kagome – y la detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás enojada? Pues sácalo –

- Déjame Inuyasha – Kagome forcejeaba para soltar el agarre de su brazo.

- No hasta que te calmes, esto es una especie de Yoga, reclama, grita, y cálmate, no te soltaré – Inuyasha la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

- Yo… yo estaba preocupada – gritó la azabache – Sal de todo eso, no quiero verte desaparecer en la noche y perderte sin saber donde estas, creí que te quedarías a mi lado ayer, y te largaste después… después… -

- Después que nos besamos y me rechazaste luego – completó Inuyasha según su punto de vista.

**Por qué no podemos ver que  
Cuando sangramos, sangramos lo mismo**

- No te rechacé, solo no me acostaré contigo, no como tú piensas, no me tomes como la rubia o la pelirroja de ayer –

- No te tomo como ellas, porque… tu… eres diferente… - Inuyasha susurró aquello como si lo hubiera descubierto en ese preciso instante.

- Yo… solo viene a trabajar… no ha tener una relación con mi jefe… es tu vida, yo no debería de meterme en ella pero… - Inuyasha calló sus palabras al juntar sus labios a los de ella, no podía esperar para sentir esa nueva sensación que ahora se hacía más potente en su interior.

- ¡Ejem! – una tosecilla los hizo separarse bruscamente – siento, mucho interrumpir

- Miroku yo… - Kagome se había puesto colorada y se sintió tan avergonzada, así que sin más palabras salió corriendo directo a su habitación.

- Lo siento de verdad no sabía que había regresado y bueno - Miroku sabía que le venía una bueno cháchara por parte de Inuyasha.

- No, déjalo así, es lo mejor – guardó silencio mientras miraba escalera arriba por donde hace un rato Kagome había desaparecido – ve por mi auto – le lanzó las llaves y camino a su habitación.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la ahora una colcha roja con bordes dorados. Se coloco la almohada sobre la cara y grito lo más fuerte que puso quedándose agotado por el esfuerzo.

- Maldición soy un maldito adicto a todo, sus labios, sus hermosos labios me vuelven loco – susurró en voz alta - Pensé que yo era un idiota para nadie, Oh nena soy un idiota para ti –

En la otra habitación Kagome revisaba en la red miles de casos de drogadicción y sus síntomas:

Cambios repentinos de la personalidad y excesos de mal humor sin explicación de causa aparente.

Aumento de conflictos y peleas en el seno de la familia.

Presencia de instrumentos necesarios al consumos de drogas, sospechosa aparición de comprimidos frascos de colirio, jarabes y envases de medicamentos.

Acentuadas alteraciones en el apetito.

Actitudes furtivas o impulsivas, uso de anteojos obscuros aunque no haya exceso de luz.

Uso de camisas de mangas largas incluso los días calurosos.

Reacción defensiva cuando se mencionan las drogas y el alcohol en la conversación.

Aumento de la fatiga e irritabilidad, sueño interrumpido.

Confusión sobre el lugar, hora y día.

Eran tantas las cosas que coincidían con Inuyasha, era un adicto, y seguramente jamás podría parar, ella debía encontrar una forma de hacerlo ver la realidad, se estaba destruyendo, se estaba matando poco a poco.

Se dirigió al link Etapas de las adicciones, y se detuvo en la segunda fase llamada Luna de Miel:

_Durante la fase de luna de miel, el futuro adicto experimenta todas las gratificaciones sin ninguna de las consecuencias negativas: siente que ejerce control, que la actividad es inofensiva y que él la merece. Puede sentirse mejor instantáneamente y disfrutar la sensación de olvidarse de todo. Pero de lo que no se da cuenta de que ninguna relación basada en el engaño y la fantasía pueden funcionar bien a largo plazo._

Esa era la que mas coincidía con él, aun podía ayudarle. Tomó su celular y marcó un número muy conocido para ella.

- Sango, es Kagome, necesito de tu ayuda – su amiga podía ayudarle, era la más capacitada para venir aquí.

_Ámame sin parar niña de mis sueños, refúgiate en los tesoros de nuestro amor infinito, siente conmigo el regalo de un beso de pasión y llévame hasta ti, amor._

**N/A: Ya aparece Sango en esta historia, para los amantes de MirSan jeje aquí también habrá un poco de romance para ellos… dejen review y esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo ^^ gracias a todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Con el corazón lleno de dicha por tan buenos review que escriben por mi fics, de verdad muchas gracias a todos. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capi. Besitos.

Cap. 6

Inuyasha se encontraba en su salón de juegos, en una partida de póker con Miroku cuando Kagome entró a arruinar toda la concentración.

- Hey chicos, quería decirles que una amiga llegara mañana, ¿puede quedarse mientras busca otro lugar?-

Miroku levanto la mirada - ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es linda? ¿Se ejercita? –

- Miroku, no vas a coquetearle a mi amiga, es una excelente psicóloga y muy famosa por cierto – Kagome estaba orgullosa de ella y la admiraba mucho.

- Miroku la llevara a la cama apenas entre – se burlo Inuyasha.

- No es como tu – atacó Kagome.

Inuyasha se levanto golpeando la mesa – Tienes algún problema conmigo niñita? – La enfrentó tomándola por uno de sus brazos – Si es así pues lo siento por ti, puedes renunciar cuando quieras –

- Me estas lastimando Inuyasha –

- Inuyasha suelta a la chica, amigo ¿Qué te pasa? es una mujer no vas a golpearla como lo haces con los hombres de un bar, así que suéltala – Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la tontería que hacía y la soltó susurrando – lo siento –

- Miroku, necesito hablar con Inuyasha ¿puedes dejarnos un momento?- pidió Kagome al ojiazul que miraba con recelo a Inuyasha.

- claro Kag, peor ten cuidado con él – y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

- No quiero que vengas con tus charlas de no a la violencia y que necesito un terapeuta o una sesión de Yoga porque no es así – gruño Inuyasha

- Yo, no voy a darte una charla sólo necesito que despiertes a la realidad – suspiró y se sentó en un sillón doble de cuero rojo y palmeo a su lado para que él se sentara.

Inuyasha la miró con duda peor le hizo caso y fue a su lado.

- Inuyasha, yo llamé a Sango mi amiga, la conocí después de la muerte de mis padres ella ha sido mi psicóloga por años, yo… quisiera que hablaras con ella tal vez pueda ayudarte a controlar tu… mal genio – Kagome hablaba despacio como si se tratara de un niño al que le dices que está prohibido jugar con sus mejores amigos.

- ¿llamaste a tu amiga para que me atienda? Kagome yo no estoy loco, simplemente me enoja tu actitud, la de todos, no quiero seguir en este lugar más, tal vez debería acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas así todos serian felices –

- No, no… no hagas eso, tu mamá se sentirá muy mal, y Miroku, tus fans…-

- ¿Y tú? tal vez te sentirás mas libre y no… - Inuyasha se puso de pie y clavo la mirada en el piso

- Inuyasha, yo quiero ser tu amiga, estaré aquí hasta cuando ya no me necesites, lo prometo –

- Pero yo no solo quiero tu amistad, ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? – Inuyasha golpeo el bar haciendo caer todas las botellas de licor al suelo y romperse en pedazos.

- NO, No TE ENTIENDO – gritó también Kagome – actúas de lo peor, como quieres que me dé cuenta de las cosas si lo que haces es gritar, romper y drogarte como un idiota –

- Si lo sé, soy un idiota para ti, tú no pasaste por el abandono de tu padre, por el desprecio de tu hermano y tu madre no te gritaba diariamente –

- No, solo murieron dejándome sola, sola sin familia – Kagome comenzó a soltar lagrimas las cuales pero más que quisiera no podía parar. – Al menos tienes amigos, como Miroku, al menos tienes fans que rezan y gritan por ti todos los días, yo no tenía a nadie y... –

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso, solo que – suspiró – no sé qué hacer Kagome, no sé qué hacer con mi patética vida, siento que cada día caigo en una hoyo negro, ese hoyo me traga cada día mas y mas, y no puedo salir –

- Intento ayudarte, pero solo debes dejarte querer por nosotros y hablar con Sango, ella es buena en lo que hace –

- Yo solo te quiero a ti, a mi lado, prométeme que no te irás –

- Lo prometo, pero solo seremos amigos, si quieres algo mas debes comportarte, no soy un objeto que puedes tomar cuando quieres, debes ganártelo – Kagome le sonrió y le abrazó muy fuerte.

- Lo intentaré – dijo Inuyasha sin gesto alguno – hablaré con tu amiga pero, no te prometo nada – se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de los juegos.

Horas más tarde Inuyasha y Kagome arreglaban las citas de la semana.

- Bien, mañana debes ir al show de Ellen, tienes una entrevista con ella acerca de la nueva fragancia del perfume Taisho –

- ¿Cuando cambiamos la fragancia? – Inuyasha estaba asombrado por las cosas que se hacían a su nombre y al parecer no lo recordaba.

- Inuyasha hasta yo lo sé, el mes pasado Taisho cambio su imagen y junto con ella la fragancia de su perfume para hombres y mujeres –

- Ahh bueno... si tu lo dices, deberías contarme la historia completa – Inuyasha se recostó en su cama – comienza – le hizo señas con la mano para que iniciara.

- No se me toda tu historia, tu eres el que escribes las canciones, no sé qué significan, además solo se lo de tu marca de ropa y fragancias de perfumes, solo eso –

Inuyasha suspiró derrotado – Debería dejar de cantar, estoy cansado de todo esto, a veces no sé ni que ropa vende mi marca, que estupidez –

- Si dejaras de cantar, ¿Qué harías? ¿Para que eres bueno? –

- Soy bueno, bueno para nada – Inuyasha abrazó sus piernas y oculto su rostro entre ellas. Kagome se sintió mal por él, eres un niño perdido en la farándula y en el espectáculo.

El día de la entrevista llego y todo había salido muy bien, Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome después de todo, ya que ella lo había preparado, respondió como tenía que ser y Ellen quedó satisfecha con su entrevista invitándolo a participar en su programa especial.

- Me sentí bien esta mañana, no creí que me iría tan bien, gracias Kag –

Inuyasha le había dado las gracias y eso le gustaba, aunque aún no había llegado a la raíz del problema, las drogas.

Esa noche se fueron a celebrar, algo con lo que Kag no estaba de acuerdo.

- No deberías ir, te sentirás con ganas de consumir y no debes hacerlo –

- Vamos Kagome por favor no actúes como una madre con su hijo, déjame ser libre, tengo derecho a expresarme –

- Perderás un punto más conmigo si sales de aquí – amenazó a lo cual Inuyasha respondió mirándola con resentimiento.

- Nunca he ganado nada contigo, me rechazas por que según tú soy un maldito adicto, pues no me importa lo que pienses, que tengas linda noche – Inuyasha atravesó la puerta principal con su chaqueta en mano dejando a Kagome sorprendida por sus palabras.

- Pero si ya había ganado tanto – contesto ella al vacio de la habitación.

La fiesta estaba armada cuando Inuyasha detuvo su auto a las afueras del club nocturno, se sentía muy enojado, quería, quería hacer tantas cosas para sentirse mejor así que abrió la guantera y sacó un frasco de píldoras.

- Adiós al dolor y a la depresión – murmuró tomando cuatro de las píldoras blancas con negro que habían en el frasco.

- hey Inuyasha – le llamó un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

- Hola Kouga – saludó con desgano

- Hace días que no te veía por aquí, ¿la chica castaña te tenia preso eh? – le dio con el codo en las costillas y lo miró con picardía.

- Ojala fuera eso, es una tonta, no vale la pena – pidió un trago el cual bebió en segundos.

- Ya veo, no te preocupes traje unas amigas y puedo prestarte una – dijo Kouga mientras abrazaba a dos hermosas morenas.

Inuyasha solo sonrió pero una figura detrás de Kouga llamo mas su atención, una mujer de piel blanca y cabellos castaños lisos y largos entró al lugar dejando a muchos hombres babeando al mirarla.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Inuyasha a Kouga el cual era el anfitrión de la noche.

- Ella es Kikiou, la mujer de Fukiwara –

- ¿De Naraku Fukiwara? ¿Ese demonio tiene esa preciosura de mujer? que suerte tiene, iré a saludarla – Inuyasha sonrió a Kouga con picardía.

- Hey Inuyasha, no te metas en problemas con naraku, el nos mantiene llenos de mercancía, si él quisiera no te envía mas y te desaparece amigo, no te metas con la chica –advirtió Kouga.

- Kouga, solo voy a saludar – Inuyasha siguió su camino directo a la chica que estaba sentada en una de las barras con un Martini en mano.

- Buenas noches señorita, Inuyasha Taisho para servirle – Inuyasha besó la mano de la chica guiñándole un ojo.

- Buenas noches Taisho, es un placer conocerte, soy K…-

- Kikiou, la mujer de naraku, lo sé, creo que todos aquí lo saben –

La chica sonrió con desgano – oh ya veo, y si sabe quien soy porque viene a mí a saludarme así como así, sabiendo que si mi marido se da cuenta puede acabarlo en solo una hora –

- Lo que sucede es que, solo vengo a saludarla, la vi sola y no es buena que la mujer de un hombre como naraku este sin compañía y sin cuidados en este club, cualquiera puede propasarse con usted – Inuyasha sonrió.

La joven sonrió, Inuyasha le había agradado mucho, y más en la soledad en la que estaba viviendo en estos momentos. La noche la pasaron hablando y terminaron en un pequeño hotel sin fama donde nadie los reconocería.

Fue en verdad una experiencia excitante, era la mujer de alguien poderoso que en solo 24 horas le encontraría y lo mataría, pero en verdad no le importaba mucho, tal vez si le mataba sería lo mejor para todos.

Recostados desnudos en la cama Inuyasha la veía dormir, y se dio cuenta del gran parecido que tenia con Kagome, sus cabellos y piel del mismo color, pero a diferencia sus labios tenían un sabor diferente, Kikiou sabia a alcohol y lujuria, Kagome sabia a miel y amor.

- Inuyasha, buenos días – le susurro Kikiou mordiendo su oreja a lo cual Inuyasha ronroneo.

Kikiou se puso de pie y buscó su cartera vaciándola sobre la cama, allí cayo una bolsa con varias inyectadoras en paquetes y un polvo blanco.

- ¿quieres? te hará sentir mejor en las mañanas – Kikiou preparo una y se inyecto en el brazo.

- Emm, nunca me he inyectado, solo tomo las píldoras – Inuyasha miraba como Kikiou se iba inyectando y tragó grueso se veía realmente doloroso.

- Vamos no duele, es agradable, si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, no te dolerá –

- Tal vez mañana, puede que mañana lo intente, debo irme – Inuyasha se acercó y beso sus labios – nos vemos mañana –

Al día siguiente Inuyasha lo hizo, por primera vez en su vida la heroína invadió su cuerpo.

_Mi soledad es la voz sin rumbo que clama inconsciente desde el silencio de mi consciencia._

**Lamentablemente un alma débil cae fácilmente… Esperemos que Sango llegue y no sea demasiado tarde. Atte Valetiu… besitossss**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, las situaciones han de empeorar más peor no por eso esta historia tendrá un mal final :-D Sango no es el Hada Madrina que arreglará todo, peor a su tiempo ella colocará las piezas donde van, Inuyasha aun tiene cosas que vivir para afrontar su adicción y en este capi descubriremos algo de Kagome.

Cap. 7

_La heroína provoca efectos de sedación, euforia, analgesia, depresión respiratoria (causa principal de la muerte por sobredosis en usuarios de esta sustancia)._

Inuyasha llevaba una semana encontrándose con Kikiou, ambos se contaban todas sus vivencias y compartían algo más que el sexo, algo que los unía cada día más y más la heroína.

La euforia se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, salió del hotel sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, sin importarle que, ni quien se atravesara en su camino, la sensación de bienestar era aun más potente de lo que le causaban las pastillas que consumía a diario.

Inuyasha vagó de un lugar a otro en su auto, sin tener un sentido de ubicación exacto, no sabía a dónde iba pero eso no le mortificaba, así que decidió correr por las autopistas, y competir con los demás conductores que a esta hora se dirigían a sus trabajos.

Miroku se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, comprando algún Cd para escuchar no solo la voz de Inuyasha sino de la competencia cuando se fijo que el auto de Inuyasha estaba estacionado sobre la acera de peatones. Corrió y toco el vidrio varias veces pero nada pasaba hasta que intento abrir y la puerta estaba sin seguros.

La puerta del conductor se abrió rápidamente y Miroku observó a un Inuyasha pálido recostado de la ventanilla del copiloto.

- ¿Inuyasha estas bien? – Pero no contestó – ¡Inuyasha! – Miroku entró al auto

- Miroku, me van a llevar a la cárcel lo sé – Inuyasha se balanceaba de un lado a otro y se golpeaba la cabeza con las manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Inuyasha qué hiciste? –

- Venia compitiendo y bueno –

- ¿compitiendo? ¿A esta hora? Oh Dios Inuyasha estás loco maldito tonto –

- Un niño se lanzo a la calle y lo... lo arrollé… esta muerto Miroku, mate a un niño –

- Maldición Inuyasha, estas acabando con tu vida, eres un tonto –

- Miroku, si esta muerto me llevaran no quiero ir a la cárcel además Kagome... Oh Dios Kagome me matará –

- No si te mato primero idiota – Miroku suspiró para calmarse -¿Dónde sucedió? Iré a averiguar si está vivo o no y te llamaré, regresa a casa si puedes, si no, llama a Kagome que venga por ti –

- En la avenida 202, Miroku lo siento – Inuyasha tenía los ojos empapados y una mirada llena de terror

- Me estas decepcionando, cuando te conocí creí que llegarías lejos, pero ya no opino lo mismo Inuyasha Taisho – Miroku salió del auto sin mirar a tras, debía buscar la manera de sacar a Inuyasha de este lio.

Inuyasha fue incapaz de calmarse, su lengua se secó y sintió ardor por todo su cuerpo, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a Kagome para que viniera por él.

En pocos minutos Kagome se sentó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el auto.

- Kag lo siento yo – Inuyasha intentó entablar una conversación y pedir disculpa por todo su mal comportamiento.

- No, no digas nada – Kagome habló duramente y sin mirarlo a la cara. Así que Inuyasha prefirió guardar silencio durante todo el camino.

Miroku llegó unas dos horas después, Inuyasha caminaba en la sala de un lado otro como tigre enjaulado.

- Miroku, ¿está bien? – Inuyasha lo miró suplicante.

- Si, está vivo pero inconsciente, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza – Miroku se sirvió un trago de Whisky y lo trago en segundos.

- Oh Dios gracias – exclamó – temí haberlo matado, que hace un niño corriendo en plena avenida – se quejó.

Miroku y Kagome lo miraron sorprendidos – No, no acabas de decir eso ¿verdad? – Miroku negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza – Aquí la cuestión es, qué carajo hacías tu compitiendo en plena avenida en una hora transitada –

- Ja yo solo venia a casa, quería divertirme antes de llegar –

- Taisho, si quieres acabar con toda tu carrera como cantante, bien dímelo, pero no me hagas perder mi tiempo – Miroku se retiró enojado dejando a Kagome con Inuyasha en la sala.

- Inuyasha, Miroku tiene razón –

- Kag, no quiero escucharlos, déjenme en paz, no seguiré, renunciaré a la disquera, cancelaré todas mis citas, y me iré con Kikiou, es la única que me escucha y entiende por lo que estoy pasando –

- ¿Kikiou? ¿Quién es Kikiou? ¿Una nueva niña drogadicta que conociste? ¿Con ella has pasado toda la semana? Inuyasha te estoy hablando –

- Ashh Kagome, deja de preguntar, pareces mi madre, no necesito de una, ¡SI CONOCI A UNA MUJER! ella no me reclama, no grita y es mucho mas mujer que tu –

Kagome se quedó asombrada por las duras palabras, aunque pensándolo bien, ella también le había dicho cosas muy feas.

En ese momento Inuyasha se fijo en una joven de cabellos castaños que se encontraba recostada de la pared observando la discusión.

- ¿Tu quien eres? deberías salirte de aquí, esta casa está llena de locos que solo reclaman, aquí no existe la libertad para nadie – se quejó Inuyasha.

- Soy sango, amiga de Kagome – Sango caminó hacia él y le tendió una mano.

Inuyasha la observó un segundo y se limpió las suyas en el pantalón para devolverle el saludo a Sango – Soy Inuyasha Taisho, dueño y señor de esta casa, pero parezco un alumno de internado –

- Vaya, debe ser difícil vivir aquí entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir? –

Inuyasha la miró un momento y arrugo la cara – No sé, tal vez donde nada exista, ni siquiera yo –

- Inuyasha, Kagome te comentó de mi llegada ¿cierto?

- No lo sé, no recuerdo, tal vez si ¿para qué viniste?-

- Yo soy psicóloga y si necesitas hablar con alguien estaré aquí unos días – Sango le sonrió a lo que Inuyasha la imitó

- Puede ser, pero estoy ocupado, seguro tengo muchas citas en la agenda, y debo… - guardó silencio – si tal vez tenga un poco de tiempo – Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida.

- Inuyasha ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Kagome con ganas de correr y traerlo de regreso.

- No es tu problema – respondió sin mirarla – no vale la pena que andes detrás de mis pasos, se cuidarme solo – la puerta se cerró en las narices de Kagome a la que le corrían lagrimas por su rostro.

- Kagome, déjalo, ya regresará y tendré una conversación con él, pero nunca le vuelvas a gritar, habla más calmada intenta ser amable, debemos tenerlo lo más posible cerca de nosotros para ayudarlo –

- Pero Sango, no puede estar así, yo… yo vine a ayudarle y cuando dijo que le gustaba creí que se quedaría más tiempo conmigo pero… Sango, no quiero que le pase nada, no quiero que termine como mis padre – Kagome se lazó en los brazos de Sango sollozando, tenía mucho miedo de perder a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caminó desde su casa hasta el parque más cercano y se sentó bajo un árbol, quería estar solo, solo sin tantas voces a su alrededor, pero por más que lo intentara no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kagome le había dicho.

_- ¿Kikiou? ¿Quién es Kikiou? ¿Una nueva niña drogadicta que conociste? ¿Con ella has pasado toda la semana? Inuyasha te estoy hablando –_

Que era lo que le pasaba a Kagome, ella no lo quería, y sin embargo le reclamaba salir con otra persona. Pensó en Kikiou y en todo lo que hicieron en la semana, a veces en vez de tener sexo se recostaba allí en esa cama mullida cubierta de sabanas baratas a hablar de su vida. Kikiou no la pasaba nada bien con Naraku, éste hasta llegó a golpearla y hacerla suya a la fuerza, esa chica estaba muy herida por sus seres queridos igual que él.

- Tal vez Kikiou y yo si sangramos lo mismo – cerró los ojos y pensó en la última vez que había estado con Kagome cerca de él, extrañaba sus abrazos y su sonrisa, pero quería alejarse de ella lo mas que pudiera. Ella le dolía en el alma.

Recordó a su madre, hace ya un mes se había marchado y no se habían hablado ¿habrá llegado a casa? se preguntaba, y añoraba estar en su hogar con sus padres y su hermano como antes.

Se sintió lleno de rabia, de desilusión, todo lo que en verdad quería y le importaba terminaba por arruinarse. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Kikiou, necesitaba algo para calmarse y hablar con ella lo ayudaba aunque también le diría que llevara algo de polvo.

_I: - Hola preciosa, es Inuyasha, sé que no debería llamarte de mi celular peor necesito verte –_

_K:- Si es arriesgado, pero hoy naraku salió temprano y no vendrá a casa, nos veremos donde siempre –_

_I:- Perfecto linda, allí estaré – _Cortó la llamada y tomó un taxi para el hotel donde hace una semana se veían consecutivamente.

El taxista lo dejó en la entrada principal, Inuyasha entró y se quitó la gorra y los lentes de sol mostrando unos ojos rojizos y con mucha humedad. La habitación estaba reservada diariamente, nadie podía utilizarla excepto ellos dos, y una buena suma de dinero pagada entre ambos al dueño lo había asegurado así. Inuyasha entró directamente a la habitación encontrándose con Kikiou en ropa interior preparando algunas agujas.

- Imaginé que lo necesitarías por eso las traje – Kikiou preparó una para él.

- Si en realidad, las cosa no van nada bien – Inuyasha se sacó la camisa y la tiró al suelo – Hoy necesito cariño, mucho cariño – le dijo a Kikiou mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la sentaba sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó acariciándole el rostro ahora ojeroso y demacrado.

- Esta mañana, cuando salí de aquí, inhalé una de tus dosis, no te imaginas lo bien que me sentí al salir a la calle, mis sentidos estaban más que despiertos, así que competí en la avenida y arrollé a un niño, creí que lo había matado y Miroku me encontró muerto de miedo, tuve que contarle pero eso lo decepcionó –

- No creo que eso te haya afectado tanto, ¿Qué te dijo Kagome? –

- Nada, no la vi – Inuyasha esquivó su mirada y Kikiou se dio cuenta de eso y le sonrió.

- Claro que la viste – Kikiou lo tomó del mentón y unió sus miradas – Porque cuando la vez tus ojos son mas dorados, ¿Qué paso con Kagome? –

- Kagome, está enojada conmigo, y nos gritamos, ella, se enojo porque salgo con otra mujer seguramente. Pero ¿qué es lo que quiere?, ¿que me quede en casa viendo su rechazo?, soy libre Kikiou, libre de hacer lo que quiera –

- Espero que no lamentes luego tener tanta libertad, yo, creí que con Naraku seria libre, y ahora estoy atada de pies y manos –

Inuyasha no le contestó sólo le quitó la inyectadora y la clavó en el dorso de su brazo – así estaré mucho mejor –

Eran las tres de la mañana y Kagome caminaba de un lugar a otro, Inuyasha aun no había regresado, se sentía desesperada, si le pasaba algo no podría soportarlo.

Una mano en su hombro la detuvo de seguir caminando.

- Kag, amiga siéntate, no puedes seguir andando así, ya llegará – era Sango preocupada por su amiga la cual no había comido en todo el día.

- Tuve que cancelar sus entrevistas de hoy, tiene un concierto dentro de un mes y no ha ensayado sus canciones, mañana tiene una sesión de fotos y no sé si aparecerá – de los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a salir lagrimas – Papá y mamá asistirían a mi proyecto de química y nunca llegaron, odio a esas malditas drogas, destruyen todo lo que tocan. – Kagome salió corriendo a su habitación.

Sango se quedó mirando el camino por donde su amiga había estado hace unos segundos y la voz de Miroku la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- La droga destruye todo lo que toca, y aunque intenté esconderlas Inuyasha siempre conseguí más –

- Haciendo el tonto de que no sabías que el consumía no le hizo nada bien Miroku, ese chico no solo está consumiendo anfetaminas, estoy segura que la heroína esta en sus venas –

- ¿Eres especialista en drogas?- Miroku caminó hacia ella y le entregó un vaso de jugo de naranja.

- No, soy especialista en los adictos y en su familia, soy psicóloga y me especialice en adicciones –

- ¿Y que tienes que ver con Kagome? las escuche nombrar a sus padres hace unos minutos –

- Los padres de Kagome era adictos, y murieron n un accidente por conducir bajo los efectos de la heroína, Kagome no pudo ayudarlos tal vez por eso se preocupo tanto por Inuyasha, ella cree que ayudándolo, al fin su conciencia se callará –

- es por eso que odia tanto esos químicos, debí suponer que algo había pasado, además que su aparición tan repentina a trabajar con nosotros fue extraña –

- Miroku, ¿tú no consumes cierto? – Sango lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- No, no necesito de eso para atraer chicas y vivir mi vida plenamente – Miroku le sonrió.

- Me alegra no me gustan los chicos que consumen –

- Bien yo no lo hago, tal vez después de que salgamos de este lio podemos tener una cita –

- Tal vez, ya veremos qué pasa – Sango se puso de pie y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Miroku – Duerme bien.

-Oh si, si que dormiré muy bien – a lo que Sango respondió con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha estaba recostado en la cama con Kikiou a su lado, cuando de pronto Kikiou sintió como Inuyasha brincaba de la cama.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- No escuchas, alguien viene –

- Inuyasha no escucho nada, vuelve a la cama cariño –

- No, míralo ahí está, es el idiota de mi padre, el gran señor Taisho – Inuyasha se carcajeó y Kikiou lo miró algo asustada.

- Inuyasha, no hay nadie ven aquí cariño –

- ja ¿estás decepcionado? si lo sé, toda la vida lo has estado, soy tu estúpido hijo menor, nunca seré como el gran Sesshomaru, nunca llegare a ser como tu –

Kikiou salió de la cama y lo tomó de un brazo – Inuyasha, no hay nada, Inuyasha ten – tomo un vaso con agua y se la ofreció.

- No – Inuyasha tiró el agua – No quiero eso, todos son unos imbéciles, no los necesito, no valgo nada –

- Inuyasha, oh Dios estas helado, Inuyasha – Kikiou estaba entrando en pánico – Inuyasha, ven, vámonos de aquí, te ayudaré a vestirte y regresaras a casa –

Inuyasha escuchaba a Kikiou como si estuviera lejos de él, era sólo un leve eco de su voz – Kikiou, no me siento nada bien, mi padre solo vino a reclamarme, está decepcionado, y mira, mi madre llora por mi culpa-

Kikiou tomó el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos – cariño, no hay nadie aquí, solo somos tu y yo –

- Entonces sus fantasmas me persiguen –

- Ellos no están muertos, tú me dijiste que aun viven así que no hay fantasmas, solo lo estas imaginando –

**No puedo recordar cuándo estaba bien  
Momentos de felicidad que se van  
Quizá solo entendí mal**

- Quiero volver a casa Kikiou, quiero ver a Kagome –

- Te llevaré a casa cariño, estarás bien – Kikiou soltó unas lagrimas y ayudó a Inuyasha a vestirse, el no reaccionaba muy bien y ella estaba realmente asustada nunca había visto a alguien tan mal.

Caminaron despacio hasta la recepción y se encontró con dos personas muy conocidas para ella Kagura y Bankotsu hablando con la recepcionista.

- Malditos, me están siguiendo. Oh por Dios este es mi fin – Kikiou regresó a la habitación con Inuyasha aun mareado y desvaneciéndose en sus brazos.

- Inuyasha despierta, cariño reacciona –

- Kikiou, ayúdame, voy a vomitar –

- Si eso, eso es lo mejor – Kikiou lo arrastró como pudo dentro del baño y se colocó detrás de él para aguatarle la espalda – vamos tranquilo yo estoy aquí –

- Kagome, no te vayas, no quiero quedarme solo – Kikiou guardó silencio, la estaba confundiendo con Kagome, eso le pasaba cada vez que consumía más de lo normal. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, llamaría a Kagome y ella vendría por Inuyasha, lo sacaría de aquí y ella se ocultaría hasta que esos imbéciles buitres se fueran del lugar. Revisó los pantalones de Inuyasha y encontró su celular apago, lo encendió y busco el número de Kagome.

Inuyasha se debatía entre la luz y la oscuridad, sentía su cuerpo pesado y las nauseas le tenían destrozada la garganta y la boca del estomago.

_Kagome, Kagome ayúdame – _intentaba gritar, intentaba moverse peor no podía, estaba inmóvil, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía nada, su mente solo era un deposito de recuerdos que le torturaban una y otra vez.

El sonido de su celular la alerto y corrió a la mesa de noche para contestar, era el número de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, oh Kami ¿estás bien? ¿Donde estas? – Kagome preguntaba y Kikiou no sabía cómo hablarle.

- Kagome, es Kikiou, Inuyasha necesita de tu ayuda por favor –

- Kikiou, ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi Inuyasha? – el sentido de pertenecía por el ojidorado de apodero de Kagome, era de ella y Kikiou lo estaba dañando.

- Kagome, lo siento, Inuyasha está muy mal y no puedo salir de este ligar, hay unas personas esperando por mía fuera, y si me encuentran con Inuyasha lo mataran lo sé -

- Dime donde estas iré por él – Kagome tomó su bolso y las llaves del auto de Inuyasha.

- Estamos en el viejo hotel Sant Luis, entra y busca la habitación 24 no preguntes en recepción – le advirtió Kikiou.

- Kikiou si algo le pasa a Inuyasha, llamare a tus guaruras, o no sé que sean para que acaben contigo –

- Y yo moriré con gusto – la llamada se cerró y Kikiou fue corriendo al lado de Inuyasha que se agitaba de un lado al otro en la piso del baño.

Mientras Kagome iba en el auto el reproductor se encendió y la canción de Inuyasha comenzó a escucharse.

_Controlando mis sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo_

_Obligando a nuestras almas más oscuras a desplegarse_

_Empujándonos a la autodestrucción_

_Ellos me hacen, me hacen soñar tus sueños_

_Ellos me hacen, me hacen gritar tus gritos_

_Intentando complacerte durante demasiado tiempo_

_Visiones de codicia en los que te revuelcas_

Solo en ese momento Kagome entendió por completo esa canción.

**N/A: Espero que este capi sea de su agrado… Gracias por todos sus review y espero que sigan comentando en mi historia… besitos**


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a:

Caraome: tranquila no matare a Inuyasha jeje no es conveniente si quiero seguir simpatizando con mis lectores :-)

Coneja: A veces solo nos quejamos de lo que la vida nos trae como pruebas y nunca somos capaces de ver la luz que nos manda para guiar nuestros pasos y completar nuestro destino, así es Inuyasha peor pronto encontrara esa luz.

Setsuna: Gracias por siempre comentar en cada capítulo, me alegra que lo hagas.

Vampirestar: En verdad tengo ya el fic muy adelantado peor me he dado cuenta que cuando me hace peticiones ya están allí para ti jeje, gracias por comentar de verdad me agradan mucho tus ideas sigue opinando que yo estoy aquí para satisfacer las peticiones de mis lectores.

Tania: Para ti otro capi mas, jeje creo que no me tarde en nada…

Kyome-chan: Gracias por decir que mi trabajo es excelente:-D

Kagome-chan1985: Así es, Kagome se angustia por Inuyasha porque ella perdió lo más valioso en su vida, a sus padres por las drogas y no quiere perder también a Inuyasha.

Gracias a todos mis lectores por sus review.

Cap. 8

Inuyasha aun se encontraba en el suelo del baño convulsionando, Kikiou estaba aterrorizada si moría iba a ir a la cárcel o aun peor Naraku la descubriría y la mataría.

Kikiou salió de sus tristes pensamientos futuristas al escuchar varios toques en la puerta, debía de ser Kagome pero ¿y si era Naraku?, ambos tendrían un mal final.

Kikiou corrió hasta la puerta y al abrirla se sintió algo confundida, era como verse en un espejo, o algo peor era como tener una visión de sus años primaverales.

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – habló la chica frente a ella

- ¿Tu eres Kagome? –

- Si, lo soy donde esta Inuyasha – la pequeña joven azabache avanzó rápidamente para quitar a Kikiou del camino y encontrarse con el chico en el suelo en muy mal estado.

- Oh por Dios Inuyasha – Kagome se llevó ambas manos a la boca para no gritar de la desesperación – corrió hacia él y se arrodilló tomándole las manos – Inuyasha no, por favor Inuyasha – Kagome lo zarandeó una y otra vez pero este no respondía así que como pudo lo fue llevando hasta el cuarto.

- ¿Kagome qué hacemos?, no podemos tenerlo así aquí –

- Kikiou debemos llamar a una ambulancia, si deseas puedes esconderte de tu novio maniaco en otro lado o de quien sea que te persiga pero llamare a emergencias ahora mismo –

Kikiou dudó unos instantes pero rápidamente mientras Kagome llamaba a emergencias, recogió sus cosas y se marcho dándole una mirada a Inuyasha antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Kagome se recostó al lado de Inuyasha que comenzaba a convulsionar de nuevo y a rechinar los dientes.

- Oh Dios que lleguen pronto, Inuyasha resiste por favor –

Las sirena de la ambulancia despertó a la mayoría de los que descansaban en ese hotel y los que le rodeaban, la multitud se aglomeró y Kagome supo que el tendría mucho problemas pero en estos momentos lo más importante era salvar su vida.

Kagura y Bankotsu se aproximaron para ver que Inuyasha Taisho era subido en una camilla y a su lado una joven le sostenía la mano.

- Esa no es Kikiou – murmuró Bankotsu

- No, creo que hemos estado persiguiendo a otra persona, Inuyasha seguro tenía un romance con esa chiquilla que lleva su agenda –

- Pero, si tenía un romance porque ocultarlo en este hotelucho de tercera, tiene una gran mansión, ahí nadie murmuraría nada –

- Si, a mí también me parece muy extraño, ahora busquemos a Kikiou, Naraku debe estar esperando noticias de ella – Kagura se quedó Mirando un momento a la joven, era como Kikiou cuando llegó a la mansión de naraku, era como mirarla en sus más remotos recuerdos, una Kikiou fresca y libre de la toxica sustancia de la heroína.

Llegaron al hospital y de inmediato Inuyasha fue llevado a la sala de emergencias, Kagome quedó de pie frente a la puerta por donde hace unos minutos fue ingresado su más grande tesoro. Miroku llegó junto a Sango unos minutos después.

- ¿Cómo está Inuyasha? – preguntó agitado

- No lo sé, aun no sale nadie para informarme de su estado – Kagome se abrazó a Sango y esta la consoló con unas palmadas en la espalda.

Una enfermera se acercó a ellos media hora más tarde – ¿Son familiares del señor Taisho? –

- Soy su Manager y ellas unas amigas ¿como esta? –

- El joven sufrió una sobredosis de Heroína, si sale de esta será por un milagro, aun se encuentra inconsciente, solo debemos esperar si despierta para hacerle una tomografía y asegurarnos de que su cerebro no sufrió ningún daño –

- ¿Puedo verlo? – Kagome preguntó y miró a la enfermera suplicante

- Está bien – suspiró – pero solo uno puede entrar –

- Ve Kag, asegúrate de que este a salvo – le dijo Miroku palmeándole una mano.

La enfermera la guió hasta la habitación donde Inuyasha estaba cubierto de tubos y monitores para su corazón.

- Oh cielos Inuyasha, mira lo que te has hecho – murmuró Kagome – dime porque te odias tanto, solo un enemigo es capaz de destruir a otro, y tú mismo te haces la guerra – Kagome se acercó y pasó una mano sobre los cabellos despeinados que caían sobre el rostro ahora pálido de Inuyasha.

La enfermera miró la escena con mucha tristeza – es su novio señorita? , si desea puede quedarse con él el resto de la noche, seguro le hará bien escucharla –

Kagome no quiso responder a la pregunta pero asintió con la cabeza a la idea de quedarse con él.

- Le avisaré a sus amigos que se quedará – la enfermera revisó el suero y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa.

Kagome se acomodó en una silla a su lado y le tomó la mano para acariciársela mientras contemplaba como el chico activo y sonriente que conoció ahora se encontraba caminando sobre un fino hilo debatiéndose entre el abismo lleno de oscuridad y la vida.

Sango y Miroku caminaron hasta la cafetería, necesitarían de un café para esperar que pasara con Inuyasha.

- La prensa vendrá pronto, no tardaran en enterarse de este suceso – comentó Miroku mientras agregaba azúcar a su capuchino.

- ¿Te preocupas por eso en este momento? – Reclamó Sango – ese chico puede morir, y tú no has hecho nada por salvarle la vida –

- Oh vamos Sango ¿qué podía hacer yo? varias veces le quite las malditas pastillas de sus gavetas y siempre tuvo más –

- Pero debiste hablarle, eres mayor que él debe respetarte al menos – Sango bebió un sorbo de su café hirviente – pobre chico y pobre de mi pequeña Kagome –

En los desolados pasillos se podía escuchar un murmullo tarareante proveniente de la habitación 359. Kagome aun recostada con la mirada fija en el rostro de Inuyasha cantaba en voz baja las canciones que una vez escucho de él.

**El miedo, y el pánico en el aire**

**Quiero ser libre**

**De la desolación y la desesperación**

**Y yo me siento como todo lo que vi**

**Está siendo arrastrado**

**Y rechazo para dejarte ir**

Kagome derramó unas lagrimas al recordar la impresión que tuvo al escuchar a Inuyasha cantar, era esa pasión por gritarle al mundo lo que sentía lo que a ella le había causado tanta nostalgia.

**No puedo acertar en ello  
Acertar en ello  
Ya que te encontré**

Kagome recordó a su padre, tarareando canciones de Rock con una hermosa guitarra eléctrica, Kagome de niña bailaba a su alrededor mientras el tocaba sin cesar. Su madre siempre alegre se unía a ellos después de realizar todas las tareas de un hogar.

**La soledad está terminada  
¿Cuándo será  
Terminada esta soledad?**

Kagome volvió a mirar a Inuyasha, suplicante de que pronto despertara.

- Inuyasha despierta, despierta pronto por favor – los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas y se recostó a su lado para seguir tarareando alguna otra canción.

**Por qué no podemos ver  
Cuando sangramos, sangramos lo mismo**

Una semana había transcurrido y los finos rayos del sol, comenzaron a iluminar cada rincón de la ciudad para un nuevo día, la habitación se iluminó e Inuyasha apretó los ojos molestamente por reflejo. Luego parpadeó y los abrió mostrando unos ojos dorados ya no tan brillantes como una vez lo fueron. Intento moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Intentó hablar pero algo en su garganta se lo impedía. Miro a su alrededor pero no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido hasta que a su lado miró una cabellera azabache.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente de manera borrosa como si adelantaran un video. Recordó luego la voz de Kagome llamándolo una y otra vez, el sonido de la ambulancia, sus canciones y el calor de su mano todos estos días.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta que Kagome aun tenía su mano agarrada así que intento mover sus dedos para que se diera cuenta que aun estaba despierto. Al hacerlo, Kagome se levantó el rostro y pudo ver esos hermosos ojos dorados, el sol había salido de nuevo para ella. Le sonrió y salió corriendo por el pasillo para buscar a algún doctor o enfermera que viniera a verle pronto.

La enfermera que Kagome ya había conocido y le permitió quedarse con el todos estos días vino con ella para con una sonrisa comprobar que Inuyasha estaba estable. Le quitó el tubo de su boca y apartó la mascarilla de oxigeno. Inuyasha tosió unas cuantas veces y cerró los ojos, sentía que su cuerpo estaba pesado y no reaccionaba como debía ser.

- Inuyasha, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Kagome al verlo tan tranquilo.

- Creí... que moriría... – murmuró tan bajo que Kagome se aproximo para escucharlo mejor.

- No has muerto y es porque Kami ha sido bueno contigo – Kagome volvió a sollozar – ¿porque te haces esto? – acarició su rostro que estaba volteado hacia ella mirándola con esos ojos dorados tan tristes y apagados.

- Kag... No llores por mi culpa, no merezco que... Nadie lo haga… y menos tu mi princesa… - Inuyasha tosió de nuevo, el ardor de su garganta lo molestaba.

- Inuyasha, ya que estás despierto, tu madre vino a verte – Inuyasha se asombró por la noticia

- ¿Mamá está aquí? ¿Le avisaron? –

- Se entero por las noticias –

- No... ticias… ¿Salí… en las noticias? oh cielos estoy en problemas – Inuyasha se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos como si estuviera a punto de estallarle.

- Inuyasha tuviste una sobre dosis de heroína, en el hotel donde te encontrabas con Kikiou –

- Kikiou, oh Kami ¿Dónde está Kikiou? – Inuyasha se angustió porque él debía protegerla, no podía dejarla caer en manos de Naraku.

- No lo sé, ella me llamó para que fuera a recogerte, ella huyó del hotel para que no la encontraran – Kagome tomó el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos – Inuyasha, casi mueres no lo entiendes, porque no te preocupas por ti, solo por ti, no quiere perderte –

- Yo… lo siento… no quise lastimarte, te quiero y trataré de no volver a lastimarte de esta manera – Inuyasha se lamentaba porque su pequeña estaba muy mal por su culpa, la había herido y mucho ahora lloraba por su culpa.

- No lo hagas por mí, ni por tus padres, hazlo por ti mismo Inuyasha –

Inuyasha se incorporó sentándose como pudo sobre la cama, sus reflejos comenzaban a reaccionar al movimiento

– Tienes toda la razón, solo me vi envuelto en la sensación mas deliciosa que jamás podría tener, algo que podía comparar con tus besos Kagome, me sentía igual que aquella noche en mi camerino que te bese con tanta devoción, es así como quise sentirme siempre y cuando al fin lo tuve me rechazaste, así que busque refugio en algo que jamás me rechazaría –

- Eres un tonto, nunca más hagas algo como eso, por favor –

-Lo prometo Kag, cada vez que necesite algo, te lo pediré entonces – y le sonrió

Kagome también sonrió ante el atrevimiento del chico y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

- Me alegra que allá vuelto Inuyasha, nunca más te alejes así de mí –

- No lo hare, te lo prometo Kag, me quedaré aquí contigo siempre –

**La vida, destellará ante mis ojos  
Tan dispersados nuestros mundos  
Quiero tocar el otro lado  
Y nadie piensa que ellos son culpables  
Por qué no podemos ver  
Cuando sangramos, sangramos lo mismo**

- Siento interrumpir pero debemos llevar al joven Taisho para su tomografía – Habló la enfermera dulcemente acompañada del doctor que lo atendió al llegar.

- Que tal Inuyasha, soy el docto Himura, has pasado un buen estrago jovencito –

- Si lo sé y lo lamento de verdad –

- Allá afuera esta tu madre junto a tus amigos, creo que deberías aprovechar tus días de recuperación para hablar con tu amiga la psicóloga, y si es posible internarte en una clínica de rehabilitación –

Inuyasha escucho nombrar a ese lugar como si fuera la casa de cera de la película de terror.

- Lo pensaré, no quiero ese lugar, prefiero hablar con Sango y quedarme en casa –

La madre de Inuyasha entró para saludar a su hijo y se abrazó a él un buen rato.

- Hola mamá - le saludó el apartándola un poco

- Cariño gracias a Kami que estás vivo – su madre le sonrió y el prosiguió a saludar a sus demás amigos.

- ¿Listo para tu tomografía? seguro no encuentran nada en esa cabecita loca – Miroku le golpeo un poco la cabeza y sonrió al ver el gesto de fastidio de Inuyasha.

- Miroku, deja de molestar –

- Bueno Inuyasha, vamos es hora del examen- dijo el doctor y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie y sentarse en una silla de ruedas no antes sin obligar a todos a salir para que no lo vieran en bata de hospital.

Como un milagro la tomografía salió excelente, no había ningún daño cerebral y su cuerpo respondía a los reflejos. Fue dado de alta al siguiente día, y tuvo que enfrentar a los reporteros que esperaban fuera del hospital y a la entrada de su casa.

Kagome se encargó de que esa semana reposara como era debido y Sango conversaba con el todos los días al menos dos horas para que no decayera, Izayoi dejo de nuevo la casa ya que Inuyasha no la trataba muy bien al parecer tenía un grave problema referente a lo afectivo con su familia.

- ¿Porque no quieres que se quede? – preguntó Sango en horas de su terapia.

- Porque me internara de nuevo, y no quiero que lo haga –

- ¿Sientes ansiedad? -

- Demasiada, y me estoy volviendo loco encerrado en casa, quiero saber de Kikiou, ni siquiera a llamado – Inuyasha sacudió todo a su paso y Sango se sintió realmente frustrada, no sacaba mucho de las conversaciones que tenían diariamente, Inuyasha se desesperaba cada día más y más sobre todo durante las noches en casa.

- Hola Inuyasha, traje cena para ti – Kagome entró a la habitación de Inuyasha llevándole una cena deliciosa con una rosa y una vela sobre la bandeja.

- ¡Feh! ¿Una cena romántica Kagome? ¿Te me estas insinuando? – jugueteó él con la azabache.

- Umm Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero cenaremos juntos – Kagome colocó la comida sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado acomodando los almohadones para recostarse juntos.

- En realidad no tengo mucho apetito, en verdad estoy intentando controlarme pero… quiero pedirte algo Kag, no quiero que salgas lastimada, así que quiero que me internen mañana mismo –

- Inuyasha, ¿estás hablando en serio? –

- Si, y llévate la comida – Inuyasha respiró profundo y se metió entre las sabanas.

- Sí, claro, lo siento – Kagome sintió mucha desilusión tal vez Inuyasha había cambiado de parecer con respecto a ella.

**La soledad está terminada  
¿Cuándo será  
Terminada esta soledad?**

**Gracias por leer este capi… Deja tu review por favor:-D**


	9. Chapter 9

Waoouuu!! Súper sorprendida por la cantidad de Review que le dieron a el cap. 8… sí que están ansiosas por saber lo que ocurrirá pues aquí les traigo mi capi numero 9… y estoy muy feliz porque llevo 50 review en total... Gracias… sigan comentando me hacen muy dichosa.

Cap 9

There's part in me you'll never know

the only thing i'll never show

Kagome estaba muy deprimida, aunque estaba logrando que Inuyasha aceptara su adicción, se sentía sola ahora, la casa estaba tan vacía y tranquila desde que Inuyasha había subido a su coche acompañado por Miroku con maletas en la mano.

Ahora, el se había ido, y las ansias por volver a verle le estaban carcomiendo el corazón.

Kagome caminó por la sala, era la media noche ya, y se había acostumbrado a esperarle despierta en el sofá, pero esta vez habían dos personitas bebiendo vino y abrazándose muy cariñosamente.

- Emm ¿interrumpo algo? – sonrió con picardía mientras que Sango y Miroku se separaban bruscamente y la castaña acomodaba su blusa.

- No, no solo conversábamos de Inuyasha, verdad – Sango hizo una mueca para que el aceptara la excusa.

- Ya Kagome nos vio, cual es el problema – respondió este sonriéndole a Kagome.

- Es cierto ya los vi, se lo tenían bien guardado, además Sango ¿Miroku? que no tenias mejores gustos –

- Hey – reclamó ofendido – soy un buen prospecto para mi Sanguito, el que sea algo irresponsable y mujeriego no quiere decir que no pueda dejar todo esto por ella.

Kagome hizo una mueca desganada y los felicito mientras se alejaba de ellos, tanto romanticismo en el mundo y ella sola, completamente sola.

- Crees que lo entraña? – preguntó Sango mientras abrazaba a Miroku.

- Si. Claro que lo extraña –

- La llevare conmigo mañana, tal vez ambos se sientan mejor al verse –

- Iras a ver a Inuyasha? – preguntó Miroku mientras besaba los rosados labios de su nueva pareja.

- Sí, quiero ver como pasó la noche, esos lugares son algo terroríficos para jóvenes como Inuyasha –

hopelessly i'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly i'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
if the moment ever comes

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una habitación con vista a un hermoso jardín, Inuyasha sentado con su guitarra tocaba notas bajas de la canción que comenzó a componer para Kagome. Se había dado cuenta mientras estaba con Kikiou, que Kagome había sido la única que le había llenado ese vacío existencial, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, hermosa, coqueta, sensible, graciosa, con los labios mas suaves y adictivos que jamás había probado, fue por ella, por miedo a lastimarla y a perderla que accedió a internarse en la clínica de rehabilitación.

- Tal vez, cuando salga de aquí, tenga el valor para decirte que te amo Kagome –

it's plain to see it's trying to speak  
cherished dreams forever asleep  
hopelessly i'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly i'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
if the moment ever comes

- Buenos días Kag, iré a ver a Inuyasha ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – La castaña no había terminado de preguntar cuando ya Kagome se había levantándose de la cama.

- Si, si voy contigo, debo verle y saber cómo se encuentra –

- Wou! ¿No creí que te importara tanto? – sonrió con picardía Sango.

- Emm no, no es lo que crees, es solo que, es mi deber vigilarle siempre. Si eso –

- Como quieras, arréglate te espero abajo –

Detrás de la puerta Miroku sonreía, sabía que entre Inuyasha y Kagome se había creado una especie de química desde que se vieron.

hopelessly i'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly i'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
if the moment ever comes

Sango y Kagome ingresaron a la clínica. Kagome estaba impresionada de la cantidad de jóvenes que vestían el uniforme gris que se les entregaba en el lugar.

- Son muchos jóvenes Sango, ¿todos vienen por lo mismo?-

- Alcohol y drogas ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – le contesto Sango, afirmando que todos tenían el mis o problema, la adicción.

Las chicas caminaron por un largo pasillo e ingresaron a una oficina llena de luz, los ventanales amplios y descubiertos lograban ese efecto.

Sango saludó a un hombresillo director del lugar quien les permitió a ambas chicas ir al cuarto de Inuyasha, ya que mientras estaba en proceso de desintoxicación no podría salir.

Kagome se asombró mucho al ver que la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha había sido cerrada con llave, el director les abrió y permitió el paso, no sin antes advertirle que si necesitaban ayuda no dudaran en pedirla.

Kagome se acercó a la cama donde ahora el chico, con su camisa gris y jeans azules descansaba sobre la pequeña cama de barandillas.

- Inuyasha – le llamó la azabache mientras acariciaba su rostro ojeroso y descolorido.

Al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos despacio y la admiró por un momento como si de una visión se tratará llevo sus gruesas manos hasta los cabellos de puntas rizadas y le acarició por un leve momento hasta darse cuenta de que era una realidad.

Con euforia se levanto de la cama y se lanzó en brazos de su Kagome, abrazándola con fuerzas y dejando a la chica casi sin aire.

- Kag, kag, sácame de aquí, creí que aguantaría un poco pero no puedo – Inuyasha escondía su rostro húmedo entre el cuello de la joven y esta se impresionó por las palabras de Inuyasha.

- Pero Inuyasha, debes quedarte, no puedes rendirte ahora –

- No Kag, sácame, por favor, prometo que me portaré bien peor sacame ahora – su voz comenzó a elevarse y Sango le hizo señas a Kagome para que lo tranquilizara.

- Inuyasha, ven aquí – Kagome lo apartó un poco y le secó las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, sus ojos aun estaban apagados, el sol que veía en ellos cada día se había escondido tras una densa neblina.

- No puedes rendirte ahora, yo siempre estaré aquí, no te dejare cayendo, yo no te fallare, no me falles a mí tampoco –

Los ojos de Inuyasha se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas y volvió en acurrucarse como un niño asustado en brazos de Kagome, Sango se sentía como un molestia, era X en el asunto así que cerró la puerta y se quedó afuera para esperar a que Kagome saliera.

- Desesperadamente te amare eternamente, eso es lo que continua de las palabras que acabas de decirme, son parte de mi canción – habló Inuyasha aun pegado a ella.

- Lo sé, me pareció oportuna utilizar tus propias palabras, para hacerte entender, que pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado –

- Kag, tengo muchas pesadillas, tengo mucha ansiedad, me da frio de pronto, y a los segundos mucho calor, esta mañana tenía fiebre, y me siento muy solo, kag, no te vayas –

- No puedo quedarme, solo unos momentos –

- ¡No! – Gritó – ¡prométeme que te quedaras!, no me abandones como lo hacen todos, ¡no tu! – Inuyasha se puso de pie mientras la atraía hacia el bruscamente.

- Inuyasha me lastimas – gimió Kagome.

- No me dejes por favor – susurró en su oído y lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios.

La besó mas hambriento que la ultima vez, era una necesidad tenerla a su lado, tan suave y frágil peor al mismo tiempo fuerte para ayudarle a no caer.

Kagome quedó sorprendida cuando sintió como Inuyasha la aprisionaba contra la pared, y sus manos viajaban entre sus muslos y su cintura, si pasaba mas tiempo allí terminarían haciendo el amor en ese lugar, en ese estado y no podía ser así.

Poco a poco lo fue apartando, sin ser brusca para que no se sintiera rechazado.

Inuyasha la miró expectante, como ella se debatía entre correr por esa puerta o quedarse con él para siempre.

- Emm, fue, lindo – le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, ya que esos ojos dorados quemaban su piel – yo... Bueno Inuyasha, si me gustas pero, debes salir de aquí primero ¿entiendes?-

Inuyasha guardó silencio y siguió mirándola para que continuara hablando.

- Emm bueno, y primero lo primero, te recuperas, continuas tu carrera y quizás yo me quede contigo, podríamos intentarlo, peor… no quiero que te sientas rechazado por mí, nunca lo hice, solo que debemos ser amigos y como amiga te ayudaré a salir de todo esto –

-¿No te importa que yo sea, un maldito adicto?, ¿no te importa que no sirva para nada? ¿Qué decepcione a todos los que están a mí alrededor? –

- No, aunque, las dos últimas preguntas no son ciertas, si eres un adicto, pero eso lo solucionaremos, pero sirves para muchas cosas, y yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti porque has perseguido tus sueños aunque tenga obstáculos –

- Pero mi padre no me quiere, se fue porque no servía para nada, me dejo, y luego Sesshomaru lo siguió –

- Pero tu madre se quedó a tu lado hasta que tú mismo hiciste que se fuera, vamos Inuyasha, reacciona, despierta, y vive plenamente –

Inuyasha le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo.

- Más que a la heroína y a todas las drogas que existen en el mundo, soy adicto a tus labios – y volvió a tomarlos pero esta vez con más lentitud para disfrutar de los minutos que le quedaban junto a ella.

Kagome salió de la habitación roja como tomate cuando se encontró con Sango en la puerta.

- ¿está bien? – pregunto la castaña.

- Si, si muy bien, ya nos podemos ir – contestó Kagome sin mirar a Sango a la cara.

Sango entró a la habitación encontrándose con un Inuyasha sonriente y eso le agradaba sabía que Kagome le haría bien.

- ¿Te quedaras? ¿Harás esto por ti mismo?-

- Si Sango, pero no vengas con regaños, no es nada fácil estar aquí encerrado – Inuyasha le dio la espalda y miró por la ventana, admirando la pequeña figura que caminaba por el jardín directo al auto de Sango.

- ¿Te gusta Kagome? –

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y respondió – La amo y la necesito más que a mí mismo –

- Entonces, quédate y lucha para desintoxicarte y puedes ser solo para ella, ¿entiendes?-

- Si Sango, gracias y… quiero que vengas a diario para que me ayudes con las terapias… y por favor… cuida de Kag mientras regreso –

- Lo hare, he cuidado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo –

- entonces ve y has tu trabajo –

Inuyasha continuaba mirando a la pequeña figura de la chica que se paseaba alrededor del auto esperando por su amiga. Inuyasha pudo escuchar como Sango salía y de inmediato el ruido de la llave pasando la cerradura para que nada saliera.

**hopelessly i'll love you endlessly**

**hopelessly i'll give you everything**

**Dejen sus review… besitos ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos. Gracias por review. Las canciones de esta historia pertenecen al grupo Muse. :-D

Advertencia, este capítulo contiene lemon, si eres menor de edad y te impresionas fácilmente y esto puede corromper tu mente pues no lo leas.

Espero que les agrade este capi nos vemos al final.

Cap. 10

Pasando los días Inuyasha se restablecía con la ayuda de Sango, mientras tanto Kagome se encargaba de anular y colocarle nuevas fechas a sus presentaciones. El nuevo Cd salió al aire y los videos se transmitían por MTV logrando el primer lugar en los 10 MÁS. Pero lo que más preocupaba al público era que Inuyasha no aparecía en vivo.

(Ahh ahh, ahh ahh)

You got a whole lot left to say now  
You knocked all your wind out  
You just tried too hard and you froze  
I know, I know

Los días en la clínica de rehabilitación no eran nada fácil. Inuyasha se debatía entre mantenerse tranquilo y en buscar una navaja y acabar con su existencia. Pero cada vez que el segundo pensamiento se venía a la mente solo pensaba en Kagome.

What to say, what to say

Just take the fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on, oh

El cuarto todas las mañana amanecía destrozado, los ataques de ansiedad lo desesperaban tanto que la adrenalina corría por sus venas y era capaz de levantar varios kilos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Kagome encendió la tv y observo el video en el puesto número uno, se había mantenido así durante dos semanas.

You know the one thing you're fighting to hold  
Will be the one thing you've got to let go  
And when you feel the wall cannot be burned  
You're gonna die to try what can't be done  
Gonna stay stay out but you don't care  
Now is there nothing like the inside of you anywhere

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban con las luces rojas y amarillas en el escenario donde fue grabado ese video. Verlo allí con su guitarra, su sonrisa encantadora y su tierno mirar le hacía extrañarlo con más ahínco. No veía la hora en que Inuyasha estuviera de regreso a casa.

Oh just take the fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on  
(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on, yeah it's on

Inuyasha se econtraba en el suelo luchando encontra de la horrible sensacion de la desintoxicación. Los doctores solo tomaron su pulso y le limpiaron la frente humeda por el sudor. Nada podían hacer, su cuerpo poco a poco quedaría limpio de todo químico perjudicial para su vida.

Because everyone would rather watch you fall  
And we all are, yeah  
And we all are, yeah  
Just take a fall  
You're one of us  
The spotlight is on

- kag ya falta poco – murmuraba sin cesar.

(Ahh ahh)  
Oh the spotlight is on  
(Just take the fall)  
Now you're one of us  
Now you're, now you're, now you're, now you're one of us  
Now you're, now you're, now you're one of us  
Oh the spotlight is on

(Ahh ahh)

- Inuyasha regresa pronto – Murmuró Kagome mientras apagaba la luz de su habitación.

Un mes completo había pasado desde el horrible incidente, donde Inuyasha casi pierde la vida.

Kagome escribía algunos E –mail de disculpas por no poder aceptar presentaciones en público de Inuyasha. Aun no sabía cuando volverían a verse. Sango había cancelado todas las visitas poniendo como escusa que a Inuyasha no le hacía nada bien recibir visitas.

Suspiró al recordar la última vez que lo había visto y como sus hermosos ojos están apagados. Para ella desde que Inuyasha ingreso, el sol no había vuelto a salir.

- ¿escuchando el nuevo CD? – preguntó Miroku desde la puerta del estudio.

- Oh si es spotlight, ha estado en el puesto número uno por todo el mes –

- Si es un éxito, es muy buena canción –

- ¿También la escribió Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

- Así es, el escribe todas sus canciones, va con su personalidad –

- Quisiera tanto que estuviera aquí disfrutando de su éxito, las personas ya comienzan a especular y están acertando –

- Pronto lo tendremos de regreso, no te desesperes Kag – Miroku colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Hey no la toques pervertido – una voz burlona resonó en la puerta de la habitación. Miroku sonrió y se dio la vuelta para recibir a su amigo.

Kagome quedó sin palabras al ver allí a su sol, estaba tan radiante, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa traviesa, y su porte seguro, Inuyasha había vuelto.

Miroku lo abrazó con fuerzas – Travieso, es realmente un placer tenerte de regreso –

- A mí también me gusta mucho estar en casa –

Sango sonrió al ver a estos dos tontos abrazarse.

- Hey no me digan que su sexualidad ahora es dudosa – burlo Sango

- Oh no nena te mostrare esta noche que no es así – Miroku apretó a Sango contra él y ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Inuyasha puso especial atención a la pequeña figura que lo recibía con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Kag, estoy de regreso, sano y salvo – murmuró acercándose y poniéndose de rodillas para ocultar su rostro en la camisa de Kagome.

La azabache lo abrazó fuertemente y se hizo silencio en el lugar Miroku y Sango habían huido de allí tal vez a hacer travesuras y ellos estaban solos en su mundo, en su fantasía personal donde todo iba bien.

- te... Extrañe mucho Inuyasha – murmuró aspirando el aroma varonil que su cabello.

- Yo también te extrañe – Inuyasha levanto el rostro y le sonrió como antes, una sonrisa llena de picardía. La atrajo con él y ambos cayeron en la alfombra roja que cubría el piso con elegancia.

Sonrieron como dos niños que juegan sobre la hierba verde de un parque y se miraron con devoción haciendo que Inuyasha se acercara a sus labios y la besara con pasión.

Kagome correspondió el beso sin pensarlo, había esperado tanto para tenerlo cerca, para unirse en un beso lleno de los más hermosos sentimientos que no iba ahora a rechazarle, el había cumplido con su promesa, había regresado sano y salvo a ella.

- No creerás, las fantasías que me he creado para este momento – murmuró el ojidorado entre el beso.

- Pues… no crees demasiadas… - sonrió Kagome.

- Lo sé… eres la mujer más difícil que he conocido en mi corta vida… - Inuyasha comenzó a bajar hacia su cuello níveo, primero cariciadolo con su mano seguido de besos largos y húmedos.

- No... Hagas eso… - suplicó la azabache.

- ¿No te gusta? – murmuró Inuyasha cerca de su oído lo que causó un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y endureció sus pezones resaltándolos sobre la pegada camiseta blanca.

- Si, pero basta – Kagome se alejó un poco de él como pudo – y el ojidorado sonrió travieso al notar sus senos tan erizados.

- Eres hermosa, y una gran mujer – Inuyasha se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

Kagome lo miró extrañada por la aceptación de Inuyasha a apartarse de ella.

- No estás enojado porque no quiero que… -

- No, no estoy enojado, no te haré el amor aquí en el suelo, y menos sabiendo que dos personitas lo sabrán luego, cuando menos lo esperes, tú misma me buscaras – la levantó de un jalón y la pego de su cuerpo – Y te hare el amor como siempre lo has soñado – susurró dándole un beso para luego salir de allí.

Las entrevistas se fueron realizando, Inuyasha tuvo mucho que explicar sobre su sobre dosis y el mes en que estuvo interno en una clínica de rehabilitación, era mejor ser sincero de todas maneras en el mundo del espectáculo todo se sabe.

Inuyasha estaba en su habitación preocupado por la desaparición de Kikiou, había hablado con varios amigos y ninguno sabia del paradero de la mujer de Naraku, tal vez el la había descubierto y ahora estaba en peligro, o lamentablemente ya no existía en este mundo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – murmuró Kagome de pie con su ropa de dormir en la entrada de la habitación.

Inuyasha estiró una mano para tomarla y atraerla hacia el abrazándola fuertemente.

- Pensaba en que tal vez… Kikiou… este corriendo peligro –

Kagome se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, la odiaba tanto, si no hubiera aparecido Inuyasha no hubiera corrido peligro, pero era su culpa, y lo había abandonado para esconderse de su marido

- Porque piensas en ella, cuando me tienes aquí contigo – susurró Kagome sin romper el abrazo.

Inuyasha sonrió – Me alegro que estés conmigo pequeña, pero… es mi culpa lo que le suceda a Kikiou –

Kagome se apartó bruscamente – No es tu culpa, es de ella, que no sabe lo que es vivir, ella consume esa porquería y además se casó con un hombre que no vale la pena –

-¿Como sabes todo eso Kagome? –

- La investigué- dijo algo avergonzada- yo… quería saber quién era mientras tú estabas internado –

- Kag, dime la verdad, ¿sabes donde esta? – Kagome no respondió e Inuyasha la sacudió tomándola por ambos brazos – Kagome dime – exigió

- No, no diré nada, no te dejare irte con ella y que corras peligro de nuevo, no lo hare eres MI Inuyasha y no permitiré que nada malo te pase – Kagome corrió a sus brazos y lo besó con desesperación, cosa que a Inuyasha lo sorprendió y no correspondió a su beso.

Kagome se aportó de él mirándolo con dos orbes marrones llenas de lagrimas – ¿Ya no te importo cierto? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que ella era mejor mujer que yo, era verdad? –

- Kag que dices, nada de eso es cierto – Inuyasha la volvió abrazar, - solo estoy preocupado porque ella vive muchas cosas tristes Kag y no sabe como sobre llevarlas igual que yo –

- Si sabes sobre llevarlas, solo necesitas que te quiera –

- Y agradezco mucho que me quieras Kag – Inuyasha tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso acariciando cada parte de su cuello, caderas, muslos.

- te amo Inuyasha – murmuró entre besos.

- Y yo a ti – Inuyasha bajo a su cuello y depositó besos húmedos que hicieron estremecer a Kagome por completo.

- Shhu pequeña todo estará bien, no hare nada que tú no quieras –

- El problema es…. que si quiero Inuyasha…, pero tengo miedo –

Inuyasha la alzó para depositarla sobre su cama y el sobre ella – No tienes porque tener miedo, te prometo que será la mejor experiencia de tu vida Kag, nunca te arrepentirás de haberme amado esta noche –

Kagome tembló al sentir las gruesas manos de Inuyasha recorrer su piel bajo su camiseta de dormir, eran caricias suaves y atrevidas, eran todo lo que siempre quiso sentir, era lo que la había hecho estremecer esa noche en el club nocturno cuando Inuyasha bailo con ella, tan cerca, tan pasional, tan atrevido.

Inuyasha se levantó y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa negra de botones al frente, pero Kagome le sonrió y lo tumbó sobre la cama.

- ¿Se supone que eso debo hacerlo yo? –

- Pues creí señorita que estaba aterrada y no podrías moverte – respondió mirándola tan sexi con sus labios rojos y el rubor en sus mejillas.

- Si lo estoy, pero creo que puedo ayudar – volvió a sonreír y con dedos temblorosos desabrocho cada botón de la camisa, colocó su mano sobre el pecho caliente de Inuyasha quien reaccionó al frio de las manos de Kagome.

Inuyasha gimió al contacto y Kagome retiró sus manos creyendo que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

- hey no pequeña, ven – Inuyasha tomó sus manos y las colocó de nuevo en su pecho – sigue haciéndolo, me gusta – Inuyasha cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias que le depositaba Kagome en todo su cuerpo.

Minutos después era Kagome quien se encontraba con su espalda desnuda y sus pechos contra el suave colchón, mientras Inuyasha depositaba húmedos besos en su espalda y cuello, mordía suavemente sus orejas y sacaba suspiros de placer de los labios de Kagome.

- Inu... ya… sha… me siento extraña, siento, que no puedo respirar – suspiraba dificultosamente Kagome. Inuyasha se apartó y la volteó quedando frente a frente ambos con la respiración agitada y sus cuerpos húmedos por el sudor.

- Creo que, es demasiado para ti – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo

- No, no, está bien – dijo Kagome rápidamente.

- Tranquila no me detendré, solo estoy dándote chace de respirar, esto aun no termina, solo quiero acariciarte y prepararte muy bien para la verdadera acción – dicho esto se mordió su labio inferior y se acercó a los labios rosas de Kagome para besarla lentamente.

Kagome sentía miles de emociones acumuladas en su pecho, su sexo le ardía, y su vientre estaba lleno de mariposas que revoloteaban sin cesar.

Luego de acariciarla y besarla durante minutos, Inuyasha fue quitando las últimas prendas que cubrir en cuerpo de Kagome, la tocó y admiró mientras que la azabache desviaba su mirada a otro lugar de la habitación.

-¿Porque no me miras? – le interrogó Inuyasha sonriente

- No, es que… - Kagome mordí su labio al sentir los dedos de Inuyasha bordear su sexualidad.

- kag, mírame – Inuyasha haló su brazo sentándola en la cama frente a frente – Mírame, esto es algo de ambos, quiero tener tu mirada unida a la mía, quiero que sepamos lo que el otro está sintiendo – Kagome levantó la vista y la unió a los ojos que ahora eran de un naranja fuego.

- sí, yo lo siento –

- Se que estas nerviosa, pero cuando digas que me detenga lo haré, ¿está bien? –

- Si – Kagome le sonrió y se abrazó a él – lo cual hizo que Inuyasha riera y callera de espaldas en la cama – Me toca ejercer a mí el control entonces – dijo Kagome con una voz seductora.

- Como quieras – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose cómodo.

Kag se subió a horcadas sobre Inuyasha sentándose sobre sus bóxer negros, pudo sentir la erección de Inuyasha entre sus piernas, pero evitó avergonzarse y comenzó a besar el pecho bien marcado de su chico. Kag había escuchado muchas cosas con respecto a hacerle amor y satisfacer a un hombre así que intentó recordar que cosas había aprendido de los cuentos de sus amigas.

Acarició el vientre de Inuyasha, y este se estremeció por la cercanía de las manos de Kag a su sexo.

- Me torturaste hace rato, ahora me toca a mí – Inuyasha sonrió por sus palabras

- Ciertamente, puedes hacer lo que qui… – y antes que terminara su frase, sintió como Kagome tomaba su miembro y lo metía en su boca. Este se estremeció y gimió de placer apretando con sus manos las sabanas.

- ¿te gusta? – preguntó Kagome apenada por la reacción de Inuyasha.

- Kag... ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – habló agitado por las sensaciones.

- Es que… lo escuche… no he hecho nada de eso lo juro… - Kagome sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación e Inuyasha le sonrió.

- No le hagas eso a mas nadie solo a mi – Inuyasha la tumbó en la cama – Y creo que estoy listo para entrar en ti – susurró besándola con pasión y hambre de su cuerpo – eres realmente excitante pequeña –

- Kagome gimió por las caricias fieras que le ofrecía de nuevo a su cuerpo y sin notarlo ya Inuyasha se encontraba entre sus piernas.

Soltó un fuerte gritó cuando este entró en ella, e Inuyasha se estremeció ante la sensación de estreches que le ofrecía Kagome, dentro era tan húmedo y caliente que lo invitaba a moverse y entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

- Inuyasha, muévete… - gimió Kagome

- ¿Segura?, puedo esperar un momento mas – decía sus ojos cerrados y apretados.

- Puedes moverte, estoy bien – gimió Kagome – pero mírame a los ojos-

Inuyasha la miró y le sonrió- está bien, lo había olvidado – le dijo y pegó su frente contra la de la azabache húmeda por el sudor. Comenzaron a moverse, e Inuyasha cada vez embestía mas fuerte contra ella, ambos gemían fuertemente, y daban gracias a que las habitaciones de Miroku y Sango estaban a un buena distancia, así no podrían escucharlos.

- Kag... Te amo… es... Es... En serio – gemía Inuyasha moviéndose sobre ella.

- Lo…se… también te amo... – dijo rápidamente y soltó un fuerte grito al sentir como todo su cuerpo se desataba y convulsionaba en brazos de Inuyasha.

Seguidamente Inuyasha experimento la oleada de placer más fuerte de lo que esperaba, y Kagome observó como sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad rápidamente de un naranja fuego a un dorado intenso.

Inuyasha se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Kagome que subía y bajaba continuamente sin salir de ella.

- Acabo de hacer el amor por primera vez en mi vida… la soledad ha terminado – susurró con la respiración aun agitada.

- Gracias… me alegro que fuera conmigo… - respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha se incorporó y se recostó su lado abrazándola con uno de sus brazos y cubriéndose con la colcha blanca que Kaede le había puesto en la mañana a su cama.

Ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño lleno de satisfacción.

_La pasión nunca desaparece porque la pasión es por amor y el amor es eterno._

N/A: Espero sus review con criticas y comentarios constructivos jeje dejen reviewwww


	11. Chapter 11

Siiiii lo sé…. voy tarde muy tarde. ¿Pero adivinen qué? ya estoy de vacaciones y podre escribir mucho, mucho jeje siento mucho la tardanza.

Todas las canciones de este fics pertenecen al grupo Muse, mi favorito… disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

Capitulo 11. Piezas rotas.

Kagome se despertó con el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y admiró el rostro de Inuyasha que descansaba apacible a su lado.

El chico de pronto abrió sus orbes doradas, que para ella eran el sol de su vida. ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo? se preguntaba sin obtener respuesta. Lo amaba y se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma. Una vez su madre le dijo que al corazón solo había que dejarlo guiar tu vida, sin intentar comprenderlo porque era imposible.

Inuyasha se quedó observando aquellos dos ojos castaños y le regaló una sonrisa.

- Buenos días cariño – le dijo Inuyasha – si que sabía que un día te tendría entre mis sabanas – bromeó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Kagome e Inuyasha rieron entre bromas, besos y caricias, que preceden una noche placentera de amor.

Se ducharon juntos, y conocieron un poco más de cada uno de sus cuerpos, sensaciones y reflejos que eran desconocidos.

Kagome salió de la habitación de Inuyasha con cautela no querían que ni Miroku, ni Sango se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Horas después cuatro jóvenes desayunaban en la mesa de la cocina. Kaede servía el desayuno, mientras que Miroku revisaba el periódico.

- Kag, ¿que tiene Inuyasha para hoy? – preguntó Sango, mientras untaba mantequilla a un panecillo.

- Bueno, creo que, la mañana está libre – respondió revisando su agenda electrónica.

- Y que tal, si salimos a dar un paseo, sería bueno llevar algo de sol después de estar dentro de un cuarto por más de un mes - luego se dirigió a Kagome - ¿Qué dices Kag? ¿Me acompañas? –

Miroku y Sango se vieron las caras e intercambiaron sonrisas

- Si Kag porque no vas con él, nosotros estamos algo cansados ya sabes – dijo Sango y Miroku la apoyó.

Inuyasha y Kagome partieron luego a dar un paseo por la gran ciudad de los Ángeles.

Era tan agradable tenerla a su lado, Inuyasha observaba cada gesto de Kagome y como asombraba por pequeñas cosas, como ver flores en los jardines, y niños jugando en los bulevares.

- Quiero un algodón de azúcar, hace tanto que no pruebo uno – dijo Kag mientras lo arrastraba a un vendedor de algodón.

Se sentaron frente al gran boulevard lleno de niños y jóvenes en patines, Kagome comía su algodón y quedo en su nariz resto del mismo.

Inuyasha rió y se acercó para quitárselo – vaya mi pequeña, estas hecha un desastre – bromeó.

- Si claro, habla el señor Inuyasha – Kagome le ofreció un poco de su algodón y este lo mordió y saboreó

- Sabes – murmuró acercándose a ella – este dulce algodón sabe a tu piel, se desase en mi boca –

Las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de rojo vivo – No deberías decir esas cosas aquí, alguien puede… escucharte –

- No me importa, solo sé que… que te amo y quiero tenerte siempre junto a mí, igual que anoche –

Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y besos sus labios con suavidad, no había nada más placentero que besarla y estar con ella.

Como podía ser que el simple hecho de hacer el amor se volviera tan adictivo. Ella era adicta a su piel, el a sus labios, como unos 11 minutos podían volverse tan necesarios día a día.

Al volver a casa, entraron con cautela y corrieron a la habitación de Inuyasha, rápidamente se dejaron llevar por sus deseos, el contacto de su piel y el rose de sus labios para volver a vivir 11 minutos, mas, o menos como a noche anterior.

Se recostaron abrazados, disfrutando del calor corporal que emanaban cada uno de ellos. Inuyasha beso levemente la frente de Kagome y la miró con ternura.

- Sabes, tengo algo para ti – se puso de pie, colocándose su ropa interior y tomando su guitarra.

- ¿Una canción? – preguntó Kagome con sus ojos chocolates brillando de la emoción.

- Si la… escribí hace un tiempo – se tocó la nuca con la mano – en verdad, la tuve en mente desde el primer día en que te vi –

- Bien, quiero escucharla –

**FAR AWAY  
THIS SHIP HAS TAKEN ME FAR AWAY  
FAR AWAY FROM THE MEMORIES  
OF THE PEOPLE WHO CARE IF I LIVE OR DIE**

MUY LEJOS  
ÉSTE BARCO ME HABÍA LLEVADO MUY LEJOS  
MUY LEJOS DE MIS RECUERDOS  
DE LA GENTE QUE LE PREOCUPA SI VIVO O MUERO

**STARLIGHT  
I WILL BE CHASING A STARLIGHT  
UNTIL THE END OF MY LIFE  
I DONT KNOW IF ITS WORTH IT ANYMORE**

LUZ DE ESTRELLA  
ESTARÉ PERSIGUIENDO LA LUZ DE LAS ESTRELLAS  
ANTES DEL FIN DE MI VIDA  
NO SÉ SI LO VALE LA PENA NADA MÁS

**HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS  
I JUST WANTED TO HOLD  
YOU IN MY ARMS**

TE TOMO EN MIS BRAZOS  
SÓLO QUISE TOMARTE  
EN MIS BRAZOS

**MY LIFE  
YOU ELECTRIFY MY LIFE  
LETS CONSPIRE TO IGNITE  
ALL THE SOULS THAT WOULD DIE JUST TO FEEL ALIVE**

MI VIDA  
ELECTRIFICÁS MI VIDA  
VAMOS A CONSPIRAR PARA ENCENDER  
TODAS LAS ALMAS QUE MORIRÍAN SÓLO PARA SENTIR ALIVIO

**ILL NEVER LET YOU GO  
IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO FADE AWAY  
NEVER FADE AWAY**

NUNCA TE DEJARÉ IR  
SI PROMETES NO DESAPARECER  
NUNCA DESAPARECER

**OUR HOPES AND EXPECTATIONS  
BLACK HOLES AND REVELATIONS  
OUR HOPES AND EXPECTATIONS  
BLACK HOLES AND REVELATIONS**

NUESTRAS ESPERANZAS Y EXPECTATIVAS  
POZOS NEGROS Y REVELACIONES  
NUESTRAS ESPERANZAS Y EXPECTATIVAS  
POZOS NEGROS Y REVELACIONES

**HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS  
I JUST WANTED TO HOLD  
YOU IN MY ARMS  
I JUST WANTED TO HOLD**

TE TOMO EN MIS BRAZOS  
SÓLO QUISE TOMARTE  
EN MIS BRAZOS  
SÓLO QUISE ABRAZARTE

**-Eso… ¿lo inspire yo? – preguntó Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas**

**- Si, pero no era para que lloraras – habló n poco confundido.**

**- Lloro, si lloro, pero es porque nunca nadie, aparte de mi padre, me había escrito una canción –**

**- Eso es porque nadie te ha amado como nosotros- respondió Inuyasha abrazándola.**

**- Si, y se parecen tanto, en sus vidas, día a día – murmuró Kagome sobre su pecho, e Inuyasha no comprendió la comparación.**

**Esa noche Inuyasha tuvo una presentación en el Teatro, debía cantar las canciones más pegadas de su álbum. Kagome estaba nerviosa, Inuyasha no había ensayo y temía que las cosas salieran mal, pero no fue así, canto con tanta naturalidad, Inuyasha era el amo del escenario así como ahora lo era de su cuerpo.**

**Mientras Inuyasha cantaba lo sorprendió fijando la vista en la entrada principal, Kagome se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Kikiou de pie en la entrada sonriéndole a Inuyasha que cantaba.**

**La sangre le hirvió por todo el cuerpo, y caminó para enfrentarla.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó dando a entender "NO ERES BIENVENIDA"**

**- Vine a verlo cantar, hace tiempo que no sabíamos nada el uno del otro, creí que se alegraría al ver que estoy viva aun –**

**Si claro que el estaría feliz, no había hecho sino buscarla todo este tiempo.**

**- Ya te vio, puedes retirarte, y continuar con tu vida – Kagome le dio la espalda peor esta la detuvo.**

**- Kagome – la llamó – No te he dado las gracias, por lo que hiciste ese día por ambos –**

**- No, no fue por ti, solo fue por Inuyasha – lo miró y sus miradas se cruzaron, la mirada dorada estaba llena de preocupación, Kagome se mordió el labio – Ven conmigo, habrá un espacio de descanso de 5 minutos, pueden hablar – **

**Cuando anunciaron los 5 minutos de descanso Inuyasha corrió y abrazó a Kikiou con fuerza, Kagome sintió una punzada que le traspasaba el corazón. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarla pasar? ¿Por qué Inuyasha al mirarla la convencía de hacer este tipo de acciones? ¿No entendía que la lastimaba? **

**- Creí que estabas muerta Kikiou, creí que naraku te… Oh por Kami – murmuraba y la abrazaba una y otra vez.**

**- No Inuyasha estoy bien, y me alegra tanto verte, me alegro que te hayas recuperado –**

**-Si gracias a Kag – Inuyasha la miró sonriente, y noto la cara de enojo y de dolor de Kagome. – Kag ven aquí – soltó a Kikiou y le tendió la mano –**

**- No gracias, los dejaré solos – Kagome se dio la vuelta enojada**

**- Kag dije que vinieras, ven aquí ahora – gruñó Inuyasha, porque actuaba como una niña.**

**- Inuyasha, todavía me queda algo de orgullo, hablen a solas, entiéndanse, y cuando sepas que es lo que deseas, hablaremos –**

**- Kagome, yo solo vine a verlo, no, no ha quedarme con él – habló Kikiou**

**- Kag, no actúes así, sabes que estoy contigo, y – se refirió a Kikiou – Kikiou estoy saliendo con Kagome – y le sonrió.**

**- Oh vaya, al fin te decidiste – Kagome no creí lo que escuchaba y los miró sorprendida, secándose las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.**

**- Felicidades Kagome, se que Inuyasha estará en buenas manos, además, se que te ama, y tu a él – tomo una mano de Inuyasha y la unió a la de Kagome. Luego se retiró sin decir nada mas dejándolos a ellos ahí de pie sonrientes.**

**- Estabas celosa pequeña, muy celosa eh?-**

**Kagome bajo la mirada sintiéndose muy apenada, porque hacia tantas estupideces.**

**- Lo siento Inu, no quería ser así solo temí que viniera a buscarte y – sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios fieros de Inuyasha.**

**- No... Me iré con nadie que no seas tú, entiéndelo, TE AMO Kagome, te amo solo a ti – y volvió a tomar sus labios.**

**- Inuyasha treinta – Miroku calló al verlos ahí tan concentrados en el beso. – Emm disculpen –**

**Kagome se apartó rápidamente y se toco los labios rojos por el beso tan apasionado.**

**- Hora de empezar Inuyasha – Miroku lo miró con picardía e Inuyasha le dio una mirada acecina y caminó al escenario.**

**- Oh Miroku lo siento, yo... –**

**- No digas nada Kagome, ya lo sabía – y guiño un ojo.**

**Inuyasha salió al escenario sonriente al ver a su público aplaudirle por emoción.**

**- Gracias a todos por venir esta noche – dijo y los fanáticos aplaudieron con más fuerza. – Quiero agradecer todo su apoyo, no solo están en las buenas sino también en las malas, a pesar de mis errores siguen aquí, disfruten esta canción –**

**OOH BABY DONT YOU KNOW I SUFFER,  
OOH BABY CANT YOU HEAR ME MOAN,  
YOU CAUGHT ME UNDER FALSE PRETENCES,  
HOW LONG BEFORE YOU LET ME KNOW**

**OOh YOU SET MY SOUL ALIGHT,  
OOh YOU SET MY SOUL ALIGHT,  
GLACIERS MELTING IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT AND SUPERSTARS SUCKED INTO  
THE SUPERMASSIVE**

**I THOUGHT I WAS A FOOL FOR NO ONE,  
OO BABY IM A FOOL FOR YOU,  
YOU´RE THE QUEEN OF THE SUPERFICIAL,  
HOW LONG BEFORE YOU TELL THE TRUTH**

**OO YOU SET MY SOUL ALIGHT,  
OO YOU SET MY SOUL ALIGHT,  
GLACIERS MELTING IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT AND SUPERSTARS SUCKED INTO  
THE SUPERMASSIVE**

YOU´RE A SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE

El público se puso de pie entre gritos, aplausos y llantos de la fanaticada, Kagome miró los ojos centellantes y dorados y comprendió que la música era lo más importante de su vida, sonrió por ello, Inuyasha estaba feliz.

- Bravo Inuyasha – le aplaudió y abrazo Miroku.

- Waoo Miroku se siente tan bien, ellos aun me aclaman, temí haber perdido fanáticos pero ahí están –

- Esto hay que celebrarlo, debemos salir esta noche – sugirió Miroku

- No, no, no – desaprobó Kagome, hoy no, Inuyasha no puede ir a esos lugares no todavía –

- ¿Dudas de mi? – frunció el ceño

- No, no es eso sino que… tal vez… quieras consumir algo no se –

- Kagome, creo que no estás confiando en mi. Miroku vámonos, si no quieres ir Kag, puedes quedarte –

- ¿Qué?, Oye Inuyasha, solo intento protegerte, solo intento ayudar, no quiero verte de nuevo mal, no quiero verte morir, como mi padre, no quiero – Kagome corrió y se encerró en el camerino.

- A veces no logro entenderla – murmuró Inuyasha.

- Amigo, la historia es dolorosa para ella –

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?-

- Los padres de Kagome murieron en un accidente por sobredosis de heroína, su padre venia conduciendo y perdió el control, y ambos murieron, Kagome se había quedado en casa con su niñera –

- ¿Quién te lo contó? –

- Sango, ella ha sido la psicóloga de Kagome desde ese entonces –

- Iré a hablar con ella, gracias Miroku –

Inuyasha tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestó así que decidió entrar. La encontró sentada en el suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Se acercó y se inclinó para estar a su altura.

- Kag, no sabía lo de tus padres, lo siento mucho –

Kagome alzó la vista sorprendida - ¿Quién te lo dijo? –

- Eso… no importa… me lo podías haber contado Kag así te hubiera entendido mejor, no me voy a ir de tu lado, al menos no lo deseo así –

- Yo, los extraño, extraño a papá y a mamá, ellos me dejaron sola, mi padre consumía y bebía mucho, mamá se preocupaba pero luego se unió a sus hábitos, peor pese a todo siempre los amé, ese día irían a una fiesta, yo quería ir con ellos pero no lo permitieron, así que me dejaron con una niñera, no me despedí de ellos porque estaba enojada, se fueron y nunca más volvieron –

Inuyasha se dio cuenta lo que Kag sentía, no se había despedido de sus padres, había estado enojada con ellos y luego los perdió.

- Kag, siento mucho todo eso, pero tu estas viva cierto, ellos te salvaron la vida, no te llevaron y así lograron que vivieras, vivieras para ayudarme Kag, para que iluminaras mi vida, mi luz de estrella –

- ¿Tu no me dejaras verdad? –

- No Kag, al menos esa no es mi intención –

- Y si quieres volver a tu vida de antes, a consumir y sentirte en las nubes? –

- Entonces te buscaré y haremos el amor, porque eso si me lleva a las nubes – Inuyasha le sonrió con picardía y Kagome se sonrojó por su respuesta.

- Vamos Kag, vamos con Miroku, debo probarme a mi mismo que soy capaz de controlarme, por favor –

- Está bien – Kagome suspiró – prometo cuidarte-

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – No Kag, es hora de que yo te cuide a ti, estaré ahora muy ocupado, reparando las piezas rotas de tu corazón –

N/A : Miles de gracias a Todos por si Review y discúlpenme de nuevo por la tardanza… pormeto actualizar pronto se les quiere mucho… chauuuuu


	12. Chapter 12

No tarde tanto XD jejeje si sé que si tarde un poco peor ya actualicé… espero que les guste este capi…

Capitulo 12. Lejos de ti

Caminaron entre la multitud de personas que celebraban dentro del bar, todos bailaban sonreían, gritaban, la personas estaban dentro de un éxtasis del cual pocos saldrían. No era difícil identificar qué clase de cosas consumían, el olor era inigualable. Inuyasha sintió el aroma que emanaban los cigarrillos y sacudió su cabeza para que así se fueran los deseos de arrancar de las manos el cigarrillo e inhalarlo por completo.

Miroku lo esperaba sentado en la barra junto a Sango cada una con una copa en mano.

- ¿Querrás algo? – preguntó Miroku y recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Sango.

- No gracias – dijo Inuyasha sintiéndose atrapado por el lugar. "qué clase de idiota se le ocurría salir a celebrar cuando semanas antes había estado internado en terapia, oh claro solo a él" pensó.

- Inu, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kagome

- Si – la miró seguro de sus palabras – vamos a bailar Kagome – luego se dirigió a Miroku – pide dos aguas saborizadas para Kag y para mi – le guiñó un ojo y guió a Kag de la mano hasta la pista de baile.

- ¿Seguro estas bien? ¿Podemos irnos si quieres? – pregunto Kag mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha.

- Estoy bien Kag, solo es algo extraño estar aquí pero, estás conmigo, y mientras estemos así – la abrazó mientras comenzaban a bailar y depositó un beso en sus dulces labios – nada podrá conmigo.

En una esquina, una mirada oscura no los perdía de vista, estaba concentrada observando cada uno de los movimientos de Kagome, de Inuyasha y de sus amigos.

Se llevó la copa a los labios pintados de un tono carmesí, había sido tan hipócrita al felicitar a Kagome y a Inuyasha por estar juntos, ella se moría de celos, él la dejaba por Kagome, por la chiquilla, ella lo había ido a buscar pero cuando el enfrento a Kagome con sus celos supo que había perdido esa batalla. Era lamentable, se había sentido tan bien en sus brazos, nunca Naraku supo que ella e Inuyasha eran amantes, por eso aun estaba con vida igual que Inuyasha pero deseaba su libertad y necesitaba por sobre todas las cosas el amor de Inuyasha.

Miró a Kagome siendo abrazada por Inuyasha y sintió ¿envidia? si envidia, la envidiaba por la libertad que Kagome tenía al amar, estaba con quien quisiera y nadie le reclamaba, pero ella estaba atada a un demonio, a un salvaje que la tomaba y la despreciaba cuantas veces quisiera y tenía que aguantar , por ella, por su vida.

Naraku interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Querida, por que tan callada – sintió las frías manos de este acariciar su rostro.

- No pasa nada, solo veía a la chica, es muy joven para estar entre todas estas personas –

- No lo creo, esta con Taisho, puede entrar cuando quiera –

- Oh cierto, Taisho, olvide su rostro, no sabía que era él –

Naraku sólo sonrió, algo que la hizo estremecer ya que venía cargada de sarcasmos y de maldad.

- No creo que lo olvidaras, el es, como decirlo, muy solicitado por tu cama –

- Naraku, ¿Qué cosas dices? – Kikiou se puso de pie y este la tomo de un brazo

- Maldita zorra, ¿creíste que no lo sabía? solo esperaba tenerlos a ambos en el mismo lugar, así puedo acabar dos pájaros de un solo tiro –

- Estamos en público déjame – gritó Kikiou

- Desde cuando me interesa el público, nadie aquí me culpara por nada, mantengo su adicción – Sin soltar su agarré camino con ella hasta el medio de la pista y la soltó a los pies de Inuyasha y de Kagome.

- Taisho, aquí te traigo a la zorra de mi mujer –

- Na... Naraku...- murmuró Inuyasha abrazando más a Kagome.

- ¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada en su defensa? – Naraku sacó un arma de su chaqueta y apuntó la cabeza de Kikiou. Esta soltó un gemido y miró a Inuyasha con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No – gritó Inuyasha – No le hagas daño, ella... No tiene la culpa de nada… déjala Naraku –

- Ja dejarla si claro, queridos amigos – se dirigió a todos los presentes que los miraban con curiosidad – este chiquillo se la dio de listo y se metió entre las sabanas e mi mujer… ¿que merecen los traidores a Naraku? … yo que mantengo cada uno de sus deseos…-

Nadie habló pero todos tenían en mente la misma respuesta: muerte.

- Por favor, Naraku, ellos solo… por favor perdónelos... Le prometo que Inuyasha no volverá a hacer nada en su contra – murmuró Kagome en defensa de Inuyasha y de Kikiou.

Naraku la miró ahí de pie y tan segura de lo que decía

- Defiendes entonces a estos como llamarlos, ¿traidores?, ¿quién eres pequeña? –

- Yo, soy Kagome Higurashi – dijo tragándose el miedo, debía proteger a Inuyasha no podía perderlo.

- Es mi novia – habló Inuyasha apartándola de la vista de Naraku – y siento mucho lo sucedido pero no creo que Kikiou merezca este castigo –

La joven aun se encontraba de rodillas con el arma en su cabeza.

- Umm tal vez ella no pero, ¿qué tal tu? – cambio de blanco y apuntó a Inuyasha

- No – volvió a gemir Kagome – por favor, por favor- Kagome soltó lagrimas – no le haga daño

- Kagome vete de aquí – le dio Inuyasha sin apartar la vista del arma que amenazaba su vida

- No, no voy a dejarte – replicó esta.

Naraku soltó una carcajada – pequeña, como si esto valiera la pena, ni Kikiou ni Taisho valen las lagrimas de nosotros dos, eres una valiente criatura –

- Naraku, no te le acerques – gruñó Inuyasha cuando naraku dios unos cuantos pasos frente a Kagome.

- Taisho, así como tu tomaste lo mío tomaré lo tuyo – Naraku a punto a Kikiou y un disparó resonó en el club seguido de un fuerte golpe en la sien dado a Inuyasha.

Miroku y sango corrieron en su ayuda pero dos hombres vestidos de negro los detuvieron.

- Esto es un mensaje para todo aquel que se quiera pasar de listo conmigo – señalando el cuerpo inerte y sangrante de Kikiou – y para Taisho- dijo mirando a los amigos de este – díganle que ahora sentirá lo que es que tomen algo de su propiedad –

Kagome se encontraba en el suelo al lado de Inuyasha llorando e intentando despertarlo.

- Vamos querida, tu yo daremos un paseo –

- No, déjeme, déjeme, Inuyasha –

- No, Kagome, Kagome – Gritaba Sango y Miroku peor nadie intentó ayudarlos, naraku era el más temido de todos.

Naraku golpeo su delicado rostro y la tomo como si fuera un saco de papas, y salió del lugar para entrar con ella a una lujosa limosina estacionada de la puerta del club.

**Todo lo que hay en ti es como yo querría ser  
tu libertad surge de manera natural  
Todo lo que hay en ti rezuma felicidad  
Ahora no me conformaré con menos**

Kagome abrió sus ojos color avellana y se quejó de dolor, le dolía la cabeza fuertemente.

Se llevó la mano a su mejilla y se encontró con que le dolía mucho, mucho.

- Ya despertaste pequeña – dijo una fuerte voz en la entrada de una habitación oscura.

Kagome se incorporó de golpe y todo lo sucedido vino a s cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – murmuró con la voz cortada por las ganas de llorar.

Naraku se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama.

- Él debe estar despertando en estos momentos, no lo golpee tan fuerte como quería, siento mucho lo tuyo – refiriéndose al golpe en su mejilla.

- Eres muy malo, Inuyasha cometió un error y Kikiou… ¿porque la mastates? –

- Ja esa zorrita ya no me servía, era una traicionera, no solo con Taisho sino con muchos mas pero no hablemos mas de eso –

- Quiero volver con Inuyasha –

- Siento mucho no complacerte querida, pide otras osas y recibirás, menos eso de regresar con Taisho, si él te quiere de regreso, que venga por ti –

- El vendrá, porque me ama, y eso es algo que tu no entenderías, si yo no estoy con él es capaz de drogarse de nuevo, de suicidarse no lo sé, por favor déjame hablar con él decirle que estoy bien –

- Lo de drogarse es algo muy normal aquí todos lo hace – se burlo naraku – y se intenta suicidarse espero lo logre, así no tendré que manchar mis manos con su sangre cuando venga por ti –

Naraku se subió a gatas por la cama aprisionando el cuerpo de Kagome.

- No permitiré que te saquen de aquí preciosa, eso nunca primero pasaran por mi cadáver – aspiró el dulce aroma de la piel de esta y se incorporó – descansa Kagome –

Cuando la puerta se cerró Kagome soltó un gemido ahogado por las lágrimas, había quedado sin respiración cuando naraku se le acercó tenia tanto miedo, miedo de que ese hombre la tocara.

- Por favor Inuyasha ven por mí, por favor -

**Todo lo que hay en ti hace daño a mi envidia  
Tu alma es incapaz de odiar nada  
Todo lo que hay en ti es tan fácil de amar  
Te están vigilando desde arriba**

- Inuyasha espera ¿a dónde vas? – Gritó Miroku corriendo tras él con un trozo de hielo para su cabeza.

- Que pregunta es esa, voy por Kagome, por mi Kagome, ¿no entienden?, está en manos de ese psicópata puede hacerle daño –

- Pero ni siquiera sabes a donde se la han llevado –

Inuyasha pateó la mesa llena de adornos en medio de la sala.

- Arggg maldición esto es mi culpa, no debí ir allí, primero que todo no debí involucrarme con Kikiou – se quedó callado un momento y el recuerdo del disparo en la cabeza de Kikiou vino a su mente.

- Oh por Kami – cayó al suelo de rodillas mirando sus manos – todo lo que toco lo destruyo-

- Inuyasha – murmuró Sango acercándose a su amigo

- Kikiou está muerta, y Kagome, oh mi adorada Kagome está en sus manos – de sus orbes doradas comenzó a emanar un rió de lagrimas cargadas de dolor.

- Inuyasha la encontraremos, no dejaremos que a Kagome le pase nada –

- Yo juré protegerla, ella me ha cuidado tan bien y yo, lo juré hoy mismo y ya le fallé –

**Dame toda la paz y alegría de tu mente  
Quiero toda la paz y alegría de tu mente  
Dame toda la paz y alegría de tu mente**

_**-Eso… ¿lo inspire yo? – preguntó Kagome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas**_

_**- Si, pero no era para que lloraras – habló un poco confundido.**_

_**- Lloro, si lloro, pero es porque nunca nadie, aparte de mi padre, me había escrito una canción –**_

_**- Eso es porque nadie te ha amado como nosotros- respondió Inuyasha abrazándola.**_

**Todo lo que hay en ti rezuma felicidad  
Ahora no me conformaré con menos**

Kagome recordaba el momento en que Inuyasha le dedicó la canción, lo amaba tanto, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar pronto en casa a su lado.

- Kag, pronto iré por ti, ¡Oh Kami protégela!, ella es mi luz de estrella no dejes que se pague por favor –

**Dame toda la paz y alegría de tu mente  
Quiero toda la paz y alegría de tu mente  
Dame toda la paz y alegría de tu mente**

N/A: Ya saben… dejen review… XD


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13. Un solo corazón

Hola a todos… :-D Uso no solo canciones de Muse así que si ven alguna que no pertenece a ese grupo no se preocupen:-D besitosss

Inuyasha había llamado a la policía y esperaban por una llamada de Naraku si es que haría una. Lo obligaron a mantenerse en casa prohibiéndole la salida a buscarla ya que era peligroso.

Inuyasha se recostó en la cama de Kagome y acarició con su palma la fina sabana rosa y aspiró el aroma de su almohada.

Persigo mis sueños

y juego, juego con mi libertad

respiro palabras que saben

solamente a música,

correré seguro me verás

gritaré te quiero y sonreirás.

- Kag… pequeña… si ese maldito te tocara aunque sea un cabello… me volvería loco por la ira – suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada aspirando su exquisito aroma.

Estoy aquí amame te daré

besos fáciles eres tu yo lo se

todo lo que seré,

tu y yo viviendonos somos dos

un solo corazón es por ti

que yo haré esta canción yeah.

La mañana se abrió paso entre un cielo lleno de nubes negras. Era como si el tiempo estuviera triste al ver separados a los amantes.

Kagome sentada en la cama donde había pasado la noche miraba la poca luz que se escurría entre las nubes y las gruesas cortinas color purpura.

A veces me pierdo pensando

que no hay nada que buscar,

me gustas como antes

adoro esa forma de pensar

luz de estrellas somos tu y yo

las miradas llenas de color

Unos leves golpes en la puerta la hicieron sentarse rápidamente.

Una mujer mediana de cabellos negros y vestimentas japonesas y sexis se abrió paso en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste Kagome? – le preguntó con su mirada oscura clavada en su rostro.

- Yo… bien… – respondió y bajo la mirada.

- Este será tu hogar de ahora en adelante, así que compórtate… Soy Kagura… prisionera igual que lo eres tu ahora – la hermosa mujer se sentó en una silla frente a la cama y cruzó sus piernas las cuales eran hermosas y torneadas.

Estoy aquí amame te daré

besos fáciles eres tu yo lo se

todo lo que seré,

tu y yo viviendonos somos dos

un solo corazón es por ti

que yo haré esta canción yeah

- Inuyasha lo siento mucho pero no hay rastros de Naraku es como si la tierra se lo tragara – lamento Miroku

- ¡No! eso no puede ser… es solo que le temen tanto que no buscan donde deben hacerlo – tiró las grabadoras que habían colocado a los teléfonos de la casa – No perderé a Kagome por su incompetencia – tomó su teléfono celular dudando en marcar ese número o no, pero era necesario lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Solo por ti

cantaré esta

mágica canción.

En una oficina al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven muy parecido a Inuyasha recibía una llamada. Miró con extrañeza su celular, era un número desconocido para él pero igual atendió.

- Sesshomaru, es Inuyasha, necesito tu ayuda –

Sesshomaru sonrió, su hermano se encontraba desesperado y por eso ahora le buscaba - ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, mama está bien? – se preocupó por un momento

- Si ella está bien –

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

- Sesshomaru, necesito que me ayudes a rescatar a mi novia, Naraku, aquel hombre que una vez enjuiciaste pero que se salió con las suyas se llevó a mi novia, y sé que juntos lo encontraremos –

Sesshomaru crujió los dientes de rabia, el había enjuiciado a ese hombre y salió de cárcel inocente de todos los delitos, había abusado de una niña, una pequeña jovencita de 15 años a la cual no puedo salvar y se llevó con él.

- Inuyasha estaré allá en unas horas, tomaré el primer avión que salga, pero no solo lo hago por ti ¿ok?-

Inuyasha sonrió al otro lado del teléfono – Ok. Nos vemos.

Estoy aquí amame te daré

besos fáciles eres tu yo lo se

todo lo que seré,

tu y yo viviendonos somos dos

un solo corazón es por ti

que yo haré esta canción yeah.

No es el final

Kagome siguió en silencio observando como la mujer llamada Kagura encendía un cigarrillo.

- Se que estas asustada, todas llegamos aquí igual que tu, menos Kikiou, que llegó creyéndose la señora de la casa y mira ahora como terminó –

- Fue un mal final, ella no debió morir así – murmuró Kagome recordando el sonido del disparo y la sangre saliendo de la cabeza de Kikiou.

- Naraku ordenó tratarte mejor que a ella, dijo que serias ahora su mujer – Kagura sonrió con ironía al ver la cara de espanto de la joven azabache,

- Yo, yo no seré la mujer de nadie, soy libre y quiero volver con Inuyasha ahora mismo – se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta la puerta, al abrirla dos hombres altos y vestidos de negro la apuntaron con sus armas. Gritó por la sorpresa y calló arrodillada al suelo.

- Olvide decirte, tiene hombres resguardando tu seguridad – Kagura rió de manera cruel y siguió dando bocanadas a su fino cigarrillo.

- No, no quiero estar aquí – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Solo por ti

cantaré esta

mágica canción.

- ¿Dónde estará mi Kagome?, ese maldito engendro – suspiró.

- Calma, ya llamaste a Sesshomaru y si crees que él te ayudará pues, que así sea – le animó Miroku.

- Y si es demasiado tarde, si la toca, si… arrrg – se llevó las manos a su cabeza – si la toca lo mataré con mis propias manos.

- Y te ayudaremos nosotros, lo prometo – dijo Sango de pie en la ventana, esperaba ver un taxi detenerse y que Sesshomaru solucionara todo.

Era medio día y todos se encontraban recostados en la casa, la policía se había largado después del espectáculo que había dado la "estrellita", como ellos llamaban a Inuyasha por burla.

El taxi tan esperado se detuvo frente a la casa, Inuyasha se precipitó fuera y corrió hacia su hermano que hace años no veía.

- Sesshomaru – gritó y se detuvo enfrente del alto hombre de cabellos claro sy ojos dorados iguales a los de su padre.

- Inuyasha Taisho, estoy aquí, no te preocupes más – Sesshomaru pasó una de sus manos por el flequillo de Inuyasha despeinándolo como a un niño y le sonrió, Inuyasha como respuesta frunció el ceño.

- Hay que buscar a Kagome, por eso te he llamado –

- Si, lo sé. Vamos dentro no tengo todo el día – Sesshomaru pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Inuyasha en modo de abrazo – y también te extrañe –

- Feh, yo no te extrañe – rezongó Inuyasha.

Naraku se enteró de que Kagome no se estaba adaptando a su nuevo hogar, y como hacerlo, si el amor de tu vida no se encuentra contigo.

Naraku entró a la habitación y se lanzó sobre Kagome tomándola del brazo y lastimándola.

- No has comido nada princesita… ¿no es de tu agrado nuestra comida?-

- Suéltame me lastimas, no comeré, no lo haré moriré de hambre, es mejor que estar aquí encerrada – se quejó Kagome en n pequeño acto de valentía.

- Me tienes arto niñita consentida, eres igual que ese tonto nene de Taisho tal para cual – la presionó contra su cuerpo- pero muy sexi al mismo tiempo – Naraku roso con sus manos el seno derecho de Kagome y esta gritó horrorizada.

- ¡Suéltame!, no me toques ¡suéltame! –

- Kagome Higurashi, así como tomaron a mi esposa pues tomare yo a su adorada pequeñita – Naraku sonrió y la lanzó con fuerzas sobre la cama y luego se acomodó sobre ella.

Kagome sentía las manos ásperas y gruesas de naraku sobre sus brazos, los besos húmedos que le daban nauseas sobre su cuello, así que se quedó inmóvil por el miedo y cerro sus ojos, pensó en todos los momentos especiales con Inuyasha, en ss padres, en todos sus seres queridos.

Naraku se detuvo y la vio desmayada, tal vez el miedo la había consumido. Se retiró de su lado, y quito toda su ropa dejándola desnuda sobre la cama.

- No pude hacerte mía pero, tal vez así pienses que si – acarició el rostro pálido y húmedo de lagrimas y se retiró dejándola sola en la habitación.

Inuyasha estaba conversando con Sesshomaru que había traído información acerca de Naraku, ya sabían su ubicación pero en un momento sintió una opresión en su corazón.

- Espera – gritó y se sentó en el sillón más cercano.

- Inuyasha ¿estás bien? – dijo Sango acercándose a s amigo que se había tornado pálido en unos segundos.

- No, no sé que me pasó, me duele aquí – dijo señalándose el pecho – Espero que Kagome esté bien –

- Inuyasha, es ahora o nunca – Sesshomaru entregó un arma en las manos de su hermano – Se donde esta ese maldito, espero que tu encuentres a Kagome y que yo… y que yo acabe con ese maldito –

Inuyasha asintió y suspiró, la opresión en el pecho no era buena señal, sabía que se trataba de Kagome, as que cargó el arma y se hizo una cruz en el pecho.

tu y yo viviendonos somos dos

un solo corazón es por ti

que yo haré esta canción yeah.

No es el final

La canción se llama: Besos Fáciles de Sonohra :-D besitos


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios. Lamentablemente Kikiou debió morir, pero no se preocupen la vengaré. Ella no era mala, lo sé, pero era necesario para Naraku acabarla. Ella ahora descansa en paz. Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capi espero les guste…

Capitulo 14. Estar entre tus brazos.

Kagome despertó al sentir algo húmedo en su cabeza, soltó un grito ahogado y aparto las manos que la tocaban. No podía ser, naraku intentaba violarla, No eso no podría estar pasando.

Una voz musical se dejo escuchar dándole palabras para tranquilizarla.

Kagome abrió sus ojos avellanas y encontró otros parecidos que la miraban con dolor.

- Señorita Kagome, no le haré daño – le hablaba otra jovencita vestida con un Kimono amarillo y flores rosadas.

- Yo, yo, - Kagome no podía articular palabras, tenía miedo mucho miedo.

- No se preocupe se por lo que está pasando – la jovencita le tendió un vaso lleno de agua el cual bebió en pequeños sorbos.

- Naraku, ese, ese tipo me, ¿me violó es cierto? , ¿No lo imagine? – Kagome dejo salir gemidos ahogados y continuó llorando.

- No lo sé, yo… yo fui enviada por el a cuidarla hasta que despertara y, lo siento mucho de verdad – la joven tenía una mirada dulce y preocupada

- ¿Tú quien eres y que haces en este lugar?– preguntó la azabache con el pulso aun irregular.

- Yo, soy Rin – la pequeña joven bajo la mirada – estoy aquí desde hace unos cuantos años –

- Ese despreciable ¿te ha tocado?, te ha – Kagome tapo su boca con ambas manos cuando un asentamiento de cabeza le señalo que si era cierto.

- Por eso, la entiendo, es horrible ser – la joven apretó su mandíbula – ser tocada por él – su cara se ensombreció y su expresión era de repugnancia.

Kagome se levantó rápidamente – Indícame el baño, debo lavarme, yo, yo, me siento asquerosa – Kagome cayó al piso llorando desconsolada – Inuyasha, Inuyasha ¿Dónde estás? –

Una risa burlona se escucho desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Hermoso espectáculo, me alegro que hayas despertado – Naraku se abrió paso en la habitación y se inclinó para tomar el mentón de Kagome – eres fresca como una dulce naranja – volvió a reír y Kagome apartó su cara de la vista de Naraku.

- Eres un maldito, tienes que recurrir a estos métodos porque ninguna mujer se te entregaría por voluntad propia – Kagome sonrió tristemente – es por ello que Kikiou te engaño con Inuyasha –

Naraku la miró con rencor y se abalanzó sobre ella golpeándole el rostro.

- Jamás vuelvas a repetir ese nombre en mi casa –

- Si tanto te duele déjame ir, nunca, nunca seré tuya por voluntad, tendrás que obligar siempre, y mientras me toques pensaré en Inuyasha, el si es un hombre de verdad – gritó Kagome llena de ira y rencor contra el hombre que tenia al frente.

Naraku la aprisionó contra la pared – eres una joven muy altanera – Kagome sintió como la lengua húmeda de naraku se paseaba por su cuello-

- Déjame! déjame! – gritó.

- Se... Señor naraku – Rin habló para defender a Kagome o al menos llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué quieres? , ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Deja de molestar –

- Pero, pero señor – insistió Rin.

- Arrrg malditas mujeres, todas requieren de mi atención – Naraku se separó de Kagome y tomó el brazo de Rin – no te preocupes pequeña, mis atenciones siempre serán especialmente para ti –

Kagome no aguantó tanto descaro, ese hombre abusaba de todas las mujeres del lugar y se abalanzó golpeándole la cabeza con un cenicero de vidrio que se encontraba en la mesa de noche.

Naraku gimió de dolor y Kagome abrazó a Rin. La voz de Kagura se dejó oir llamando a Naraku.

- Señor, debe venir ahora mismo – Kagura quedó petrificada al ver a su señor sangrando en la cabeza y gruñendo ferozmente.

- Esta maldita zorra, no sé como Taisho la soporta, te matare –gruño.

- Señor, es importante, es Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho ha entrado a la mansión – advirtió Kagura.

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de vida. Inuyasha, Inuyasha había venido por ella, pero al parecer había llegado tarde.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha habían logrado saltar a unos guardias pero el pasillo principal se había encontrado con Kagura quien corrió gritando hasta la última habitación del pasillo alertando a los demás guardias de la mansión.

- Maldición, estamos perdidos Sesshomaru, no lograremos salir de esta –

- Cállate Inuyasha, ya te dije, que si no regresamos en una hora, mis agentes llegaran –

- Ja ¿eres un abogado o un policía? –

- Abogado y bien reconocido para tu información, y con muchos aliados que darían su vida por matar a esta sabandija –

- Bien Sesshomaru, buscamos a mi Kagome… - Inuyasha sacó el arma y la preparó. – Vamos – Inuyasha corrió por todo el pasillo decidido a eliminar a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino y se atreviera separarlo más de Kagome.

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de todo el mal

Que a todo he renunciado

Por estar junto a ti

Naraku se levanto furioso. Sus guardias no servían para nada había dejado pasar al enemigo tan fácilmente.

- Viene por ti, pero no conseguirá llevarte con él Kagome – Naraku se levantó con la herida de la cabeza aun sangrándole y tomó el brazo de ambas chicas –tu Rin querida, ve e indícale a ese Taisho que su mujercita no quiere verle más.

Al ver que Rin no movía ni un dedo le gritó con fuerzas – Vete! es una orden! ve ahora! – Rin cerró sus ojos con fuerza y corrió dejando a Kagome con Naraku.

- Kagura, sal de aquí – ordenó.

- Si señor – La hermosa mujer miró con desprecio a la azabache y cerró la puerta de doble ala.

Sabes no dejo de pensar

Que estoy enamorado

Te quiero confesar

Que soy solo un esclavo

Que no sabe vivir sin ti

Inuyasha corría desesperado, no encontraba ni un alma por la casa, abría puertas y más puertas y todas estaban abandonadas.

- Kagome – gritó sin importarle que alertaría a Naraku de su llegada, no perdería a Kagome, no ha ella.

- Inuyasha – una voz suave y fina dijo su nombre Inuyasha miró a la joven, una chica algo joven con un kimono amarillo.

- ¿sabes dónde está Kagome? – preguntó sin entender como esa chica conocía su nombre.

- Ella no, ella no quiere verte, la casa está sola, la alertaron de... De tu llegada, dice que no vuelvas, nunca más – La joven lo miró con ojos llenos de humedad, quería llorar, seguro Kagome estaba siendo… abusada nuevamente por naraku y ella no podía hacer nada… nada.

- No es cierto – Inuyasha la tomó por sus hombres y la sacudió con fuerza – dime donde está, dime sino me lo dices yo… - apuntó a la joven con su arma y esta no se inmutó.

- Hazlo, hazlo y que sea rápido, quiero desaparecer de aquí – gimió la chica y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"que le pasa" pensó Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha espera – Sesshomaru llegó y apartó el arma – esto no es un juguete.

Sesshomaru miró a la joven de rodillas y sintió su corazón latir al máximo – Rin – Chan – murmuró logrando que la joven levantara la mirada y encontrara dos orbes doradas, aquellas que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

- Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru – sama – Rin lo abrazo por las piernas, era la una parte de su cuerpo a su altura, mientras esta allí arrodillada implorando porque su vida se acabara rápidamente.

- La, la conoces Sesshomaru – preguntó Inuyasha mientras veía como esa chica lloraba a los pies de su hermano.

- Si, por ella estoy aquí – Sesshomaru se arrodilló para quedar más a la altura de Rin - ¿Dónde está Kagome? –

- Kagome – la chica pareció despertar y miró a Inuyasha – Inuyasha, corre está en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, corre –

Inuyasha corrió con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza "encontrar a Kagome ".

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Kagome se encontraba con su ropa rasgada, siendo mordida, y golpeada por naraku. Había dejado ya de gritar, no podía mas, sentía repugnancia, sentía dolor, no podía más.

- Inuyasha- murmuró y Naraku la golpeo aun más fuerte

- Deja de llamarlo, perra!, eres como Kikiou, una maldita perra! –

-

- Aleja tus manos de mi mujer, Maldito Naraku, engendro del demonio, ¡suéltala!- Inuyasha había entrado y la imagen de la piel de Kagome expuesta y llena de rasguños y golpes lo había hecho perder la cabeza

Naraku rió a carcajadas, una carcajada cargada de maldad.

- Pero si aquí está el súper héroe, ¿Qué piensas hacerme niño?, ¿matarme con tu juguete? –

- Si es necesario lo haré, deja a Kagome, deja de tocarla – Inuyasha dio un disparo, que rozó la piel de la mejilla de Naraku causándole un leve rasguño – el próximo ira a tu cabeza – amenazó Inuyasha con sus ojos de color fuego.

Aun que naraku fuera más hombre y lleno de maldad, no era ningún estúpido, el vio en la mirada de Inuyasha que no bromeaba, y que si no se apartaba de Kagome lo mataría sin piedad. Así que decidió apartarse con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmos.

- Pregúntale si te quiere a su lado, después de probarme esta mañana dudo que quiera sentirte dentro de ella –

Inuyasha corrió hacia la cama, debatiéndose en tocar o no a Kagome, estaba tan golpeada que temía hacerle más daño.

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

- No, cariño, mi pequeña, mi hermosa luz, no te me apagues – Inuyasha tocó el cabellos de la azabache y gimió al tener entre sus manos un mechón desprendido de su hermoso cabello.

- Eres un maldito, un animal, mira lo que le has hecho a mi luz, la has apagado – Inuyasha se levantó y caminó hasta Naraku.

- No esperaré a que te defiendas maldito canalla – Inuyasha se pegó lo mas que pudo a Naraku y este quedó recostado a la pared.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – sonrió Naraku

- Matarte – dijo Inuyasha sin expresión alguna en la cara, solo con sus ojos puestos en los de Naraku y el gatillo se disparó.

Los ojos de naraku se abrieron sorprendidos y una línea de sangre corrió por sus labios.

- Es por Kikiou, y este – otro disparó resonó en la habitación – es por Kagome y es el que te llevará a la muerte maldito, que tu alma nunca descanse en paz.

Inuyasha se apartó y dejó que el cuerpo de naraku cayera al suelo y llenara de sangre el hermoso piso de la habitación.

Aun sin expresión alguna se dirigió a Kagome, y l tomó en sus brazos.

Sabes te quiero confesar

Que te encuentro irresistible

No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible

Por quedarme cerca de ti

- Haría lo imposible, por estar junto a ti – besó la frente de la joven aun inconsciente y salió de la habitación dejando todo lo malo detrás.

Sesshomaru miró asombrado a su hermano, venia con la ropa llena de sangre y con la chica en brazos hecha pedazos.

- Inuyasha – murmuró su hermano mayor.

- Sesshomaru, lo mate, mate al maldito de Naraku, mira como me ha dejado a mi Kagome – fue ahí cuando todo su mundo se derrumbó, la rabia que había sentido y sus impulsos asesinos ya zaceados daban paso a sus sentimientos, el dolor de ver mal a Kagome.

- Calma Inuyasha, he llamado a la policía, tal vez tengamos algunos problemas por esto pero, lograrnos lo que queríamos encontrarlas –

Inuyasha derramó unas cuantas lagrimas – valdrá la pena si Kagome despierta, sino te juro que me suicidaré, lo juro –

Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mí ser

Encendiste la luz

Me llenaste de fe

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

- I...Inuyasha… - Inuyasha miró a la joven y rápidamente la acostó en el suelo

- Kag, Kagome, aquí estoy, estás conmigo – Inuyasha besó su rostro desesperado.

- No digas tonterías, tu no, tú no te... Te suicidaras – su voz era tan débil que Inuyasha tuvo miedo, más miedo que hace unos momentos.

- Si lo haré, lo haré si me dejas sólo Kagome, no podre vivir sin ti a mi lado, eres mi estrella recuerdas, mi luz de estrella, no te apagues –

- No, no seas tonto no me apagaré, no es tan fácil, solo… solo que… ese maldito... Me... Me… ¡Inuyasha! – Gimió – ¡no me dejes, no me dejes nunca! – la joven estiró sus maltratados brazos y se aferró a la camisa ensangrentada de Inuyasha.

- Jamás, jamás te dejaré Kagome, te amo, nunca te dejaré –

Como aguja en un pajar

Te busque sin cesar

Como huella en el mar

Tan difícil de hallar

Tanto tiempo busque

Pero al fin te encontré

Tan perfecta como te imagine

Sabes no pido nada mas

Que estar entre tus brazos...

N/A: la canción se titula: Sabes, de Reik. (Lloré mientras escribía, fue un capitulo algo cruel) T.T


	15. Chapter 15

Hola muchas gracias a todos por sus review ya vamos por los 108 review!!!! Mil gracias por leerme.

Capitulo 15. Tú y yo somos casi igual.

La policía había llegado junto con una ambulancia… todos se sorprendieron al ver al famoso cantante estrechando el cuerpo golpeado de una mujer, junto a ellos estaba Sesshomaru, un abogado reconocido por muchos y ahora involucrado en el asesinato del magnate Naraku, a quien buscaban atrapar por años pero siempre se salía con la suya.

Un oficial se dirigió a ellos después de que la ambulancia con Kagome partiera y Rin la acompañara.

- Señores Taisho, lo siento pero debo detenerlos, no quisiera peor ya saben un asesinato es un asesinato –

- Yo solo iré, Sesshomaru no tiene…- Inuyasha fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano mayor.

- Iremos juntos, somos hermanos y yo te ayude en todo esto y nos hace cómplices – Sesshomaru estiró su mano y revolvió el flequillo de Inuyasha.

La mente de Inuyasha voló hacia su pasado, cuando jugaba con su hermano, y este le hacia el mismo gesto, revolver su flequillo.

- Cómplices, como en los viejos tiempos – murmuró Inuyasha

- Si, como en los viejos tiempos – Sesshomaru se dejo esposar junto a su hermano y fueron llevados a la estación de policía de la ciudad.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En la mansión Taisho se encontraban Miroku y Sango viendo las noticias. Sango gimió al ver como Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran esposados por un oficial de policía, más atrás sacaban el cuerpo inerte de Naraku.

- Lo han matado – murmuró Sango

- Oh cielos esta vez sí que están en problemas – respondió Miroku.

- La justicia es tan absurda, Naraku era un abusivo, traficante de armas y drogas, violador de mujeres y aun así estaba en libertad, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru solo buscaban salvar a Kagome y… y van detenidos oh Kami cuida de ellos –

- Calma Sango, vamos con ellos y así averiguaremos el paradero de Kagome, vámonos – Miroku la tomó de la mano y salieron en busca de sus amigos.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontraban en una celda para detenidos en la estación de policía, debían esperar el interrogatorio y ciertas averiguaciones para, o condenarlo, o dejarles en libertad.

- Por un demonio, quiero salir de aquí, Sesshomaru debo saber cómo esta Kagome – Inuyasha alaba una y otra vez los barrotes de la celda.

Sesshomaru lo miró con una sonrisa de lado y suspiró, - ven aquí, siéntate con tu hermano, no saldremos hoy Inuyasha, son las consecuencias de tomar la justicia en mano propia-

Inuyasha obedeció y se sentó en el suelo recostando la espalda en la pared fría llena de garabatos – yo… me cegué al verle ahí sobre ella – apretó sus puños dejando sus nidillos blancos por la presión – no pude contralarme –

- Siempre has sido un impulsivo, pero… esta vez, no te juzgo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar – Inuyasha miró sorprendido a su hermano.

-¿Qué? es la verdad, esta vez no iba a quedar vivo – Sesshomaru desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla, la cual dejaba entrar la brisa fresca de la noche.

- Y es por ello que somos cómplices – Inuyasha el sonrió

- Siento mucho haberte deja solo, tanto tiempo – se disculpo Sesshomaru mirando el cielo negro azulado.

Inuyasha sólo le miró. Jamás Sesshomaru se había disculpado por nada.

- Yo… quería estudiar, quería ser un abogado y admiro a papá, pero las consecuencias eran, estar de su lado, en todo –

- Si, ¿pero nunca pensaste en mi, en mama? –

- ¿En mamá?, mira quien lo dice, eres su hijo de sangre y la has abandonado también – Inuyasha frunció el seño por las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Pero ella te amaba como si también fueras su hijo de sangre – murmuró Inuyasha

- Pero mi padre me ofrecía mejor futuro, en cambio con ella, seria nadie –

- Yo soy alguien, y no necesite de la ayuda de nuestro padre, desde que te marchaste, mi madre solo lloro, y lloro, sentí… sentí que eras su favorito y te odie, primero por celos, luego por hacerla sufrir, y después, porque… extrañaba a mi hermano – lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que apenas Sesshomaru pudo entender sus palabras.

- Yo también te extrañe, pero estas cursilerías no deben salir de estas cuatro paredes – Sesshomaru sonrió.

- Ya no eres un hombre de hielo Sesshomaru ¿Umm? – bromeo Inuyasha.

- Depende de la situación – respondió riendo

La noche la pasaron acostados en el frio suelo, charlando sobre lo que había pasado en sus vidas, Sesshomaru le contó cómo había conocido a Rin- chan y como sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de la chiquilla. El padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha le había quitado el caso, ya que este se había involucrado sentimentalmente, Taisho padre falló y cuando Sess busco retomarlo y denunciarlo no aceptaron su apelación. Naraku quedó libre y desapareció con Rin.

Inuyasha contó sobre las drogas, y como se había involucrado con Naraku. El como Kag, Sango y Miroku lo había ayudado.

- ¿y Mama? ¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó Sesshomaru

- Creo que bien, habla mucho con Kagome, al parecer ella la ayudo cuando sus padres murieron, hice que se fuera cuando me internaron en la clínica –

- Tal vez, si salimos de aquí, podemos ir a verla, juntos, ¿Qué dices? –

- Buena idea – respondió Inuyasha mirando como los rayos solares entraban por la ventanilla. - ¿Cómo estará Kagome?-

- Está bien, no te preocupes, esta con Rin –

Un oficial entró anunciando una visita para los Taisho. Sesshomaru se puso de pie ayudando a su hermano y se sorprendieron al ver a una figura alta, con cabellos plateados recogidos en una coleta baja, la mirada era ambarina pero cargada experiencia de vida. Inuyasha le miró y reconoció la dureza de su padre.

Hola viejo dime como estas,  
los años pasan y no hemos vuelto a hablar  
y no quiero que te pienses  
que me he olvidado de ti.

- ¿Padre?- Sesshomaru lo miró incrédulo, se suponía que estaba en viajes de negocios.

- Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿en qué te has metido? – Inuyasha sintió algo de rencor, era a él a quien no veía en años y solo se preocupaba por Sesshomaru.

- Nos hemos metido padre – corrigió Sess – Inuyasha y yo estábamos acabando con Naraku.

Inu no Taisho desvió la mirada a su hijo menor, el cual había bajado la mirada y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- Inuyasha, hijo ¿Qué ha sucedido para que tuvieras que llamar a tu hermano? , mírame cuando te hablo –reprendió

Inuyasha alzó los ojos cuando su padre le ordenó, estaba sorprendido, no había un hola, un lo siento, simplemente el interés de saber porque molestaba a Sesshomaru.

- Creo que, era mejor un ¡hola Inuyasha!, ¿Cómo has estado luego que te abandone? – dijo el más joven ojidorado con tono sarcástico.

Inu no Taisho no se inmutó, o al menos no demostró tal emoción por las palabras de su hijo.

- Pues padre, aunque no preguntes, he estado bien, muy bien, y siento mucho haber molestado a tu hijo, busca la manera de sacarle de aquí, y limpia tu apellido – Inuyasha le dio la espalda y fue a sentarse en el suelo donde había pasado toda la noche.

Yo por mi parte no me puedo quejar,  
trabajando como siempre igual,  
aunque confieso que en mi vida  
hay mucha soledad.

Sesshomaru miró a su padre con ojos suplicantes, el no se marcharía de allí dejando a Inuyasha.

- Hablaré con los agentes, y los sacaré de aquí, a ambos – Inu no Taisho, tomó un maletín y lo entregó al guardia – aquí hay ropa para ambos.

- Gracias papá – sonrió Sesshomaru.

- Oh, lo olvidaba, Inuyasha – le llamó y este le dio su atención – Kagome Higurashi está sana y salva.

Luego se dirigió a Sesshomaru – igual que Rin – chan.

- Gracia papá, de verdad estábamos preocupados por ellas – agradeció Sesshomaru.

- Si, lo sé. Hasta entonces hijo – Inu no Taisho tomó la mano de su hijo mayor y la estrechó entre las suyas. – Adiós Inuyasha – este no contestó pero de reojo lo miró partir.

Unas lágrimas amargas corrieron por las mejillas del joven ojidorado, rememorando los momentos en que sufría por la ausencia de su padre y los llantos de su madre. Sesshomaru le acompañaba siempre hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y decidió partir.

En el fundo tú y yo somos casi igual  
y me vuelvo loco solo con pensar.  
Quizás, la vida nos separe cada día más,  
quizás, la vida nos aleje de la realidad,  
quizás, tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar,  
quizás, que gracias a la vida yo te quiero más.

-Inuyasha – le llamó Sesshomaru

- ¿Umm? – fue sólo la respuesta.

- Saldremos pronto, no te preocupes por nada, papá nos ayudará –

- No quiero su ayuda – respondió duramente – sólo pedía una cosa, ser querido por mi padre, y jamás fue así –

Hola viejo dime como estas,  
hay tantas cosas que te quiero explicar,  
porque uno nunca sabe si mañana está aquí.

- No seas tan duro, el quiere a su manera Inuyasha, y nosotros hemos heredado eso, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta – Inuyasha lo miró con el orgullo lastimado.

- Fíjate en todos los ratos amargos que hemos hecho pasar a mamá, y tu a Kagome, ¿que no me has contado que ocultabas quererla?, ¿qué traicionabas tu corazón estando con Kikiou? , somos iguales a Papá, el nos quiere, de la misma manera extraña que nosotros queremos a los demás – Sesshomaru se sentó al lado de su hermano – No seas tan orgulloso, y da las gracias al menos recuerda nuestro nombre, podría ser peor.

- Pero el te mira tan orgulloso de ti, y yo, yo soy aquel pequeño revoltoso que daña sus papeleos de oficina, que le molestaba con mis toques de trompeta, que… nunca fue bueno en matemáticas y mucho menos en leyes, tú en cambio eres todo lo que soñó, eres un Taisho – Inuyasha gimió y mas lagrimas cruzaron sus mejillas sonrosadas de tanto aguantarlas.

A veces hemos ido marcha atrás  
y la razón siempre querías llevar,  
pero estoy cansado,  
no quiero discutir

Sesshomaru se sorprendió al ver que su hermano había sufrido y que él se marcho dejándolo sin protección algunas más que su estúpido orgullo Taisho. Sesshomaru simplemente optó por no decir más nada, solo se quedaría allí a su lado dejándolo llorar y decir lo que deseara, era lo menos que podía hacer por su pequeño hermano.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Habían pasado ya dos días, y ellos aun encerrados tras las rejas. Era un nuevo día, lleno de luz y calor solar. Las personas iban y venia, y Kagome se recuperaba poco a poco. Sango y Miroku averiguaron el paradero de Kagome gracias a un oficial que los atendió amablemente, pero no los dejaron ver a Inuyasha ni a Sesshomaru, así que solo podían esperar.

Inu no Taisho, después de unos papeleos logro que interrogaran a sus hijos de una vez por todas para sacarlos de esa pocilga, así le llamaba al cuartucho donde los Taisho dormían desde hace dos días.

-Inuyasha Taisho – habló un oficial – venga conmigo es hora de su interrogatorio.

Inuyasha salió esposado y fue sentado en un cuarto con una lámpara blanca brillante sobre su cabeza.

- Creí que esto solo se veía en películas – se quejó ya que el calor de la lámpara lo estaba haciendo sudar como nunca. – Maldito reflector –

- Deja de quejarte, es mejor estar aquí que dentro de esa pocilga – Inu no Taisho hacían entrada en la habitación reprendiendo a su pequeño hijo.

- Feh, si es verdad, debo mantenerme callado en su presencia señor Taisho – comento con sarcasmo.

Inu no Taisho se detuvo frente a su hijo y lo miró detalladamente, se parecían tanto, lo único heredado de su madre había sido el color de cabellos negro azabache.

Inuyasha también miró a su padre, había cambiado un poco, se estaba haciendo viejo, y no había disfrutado con el casi nada. Los ojos dorados de su padre, eran hipnotizantes, prepotentes, duros, muchas veces había reconocido esa mira frente al espejo.

En el fundo tú y yo somos casi igual  
y me vuelvo loco solo con pensar.  
Quizás, la vida nos separe cada día más,  
quizás, la vida nos aleje de la realidad,  
quizás, tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar,  
quizás, que gracias a la vida yo te quiero más.

El viejo Taisho suspiró – siéntate hijo, debemos hablar sobre lo que paso la noche del asesinato de Naraku –

- Es simple, yo lo maté, lo maté porque abusó de mi mujer, porque consumí drogas traídas por su propia mano, y porque asesinó a la que una vez fue mi amante, su mujer, y ahora venia por la mía – confesó rápidamente.

Inu no Taisho se puso de pie y masajeo su cabeza con ambas manos, al abrir los ojos Inuyasha vio una mirada encendida, sus ojos eran de un dorado casi naranja fuego, eran ojos llameantes.

Taisho golpeo la mesa con fuerza – Hijo pase lo que pase te sacaré de aquí –

- ¿Para limpiar tu apellido o porque en verdad te importo? – ojos completamente iguales, palabras duras que salen de sus bocas. Eran casi iguales.

Hola viejo dime como estás,  
los años pasan y no hemos vuelto a hablar  
y no quiero que te pienses  
que me olvidado de ti.

En el fundo tú y yo somos casi igual

N/A: Holaaa espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo. Aquí en esta historia Sesshomaru es más amable XD algo rarísimo en el original. Inu No Taisho también ha aparecido en mi historia para abrir de nuevo la herida hecha en el corazón de nuestro ojidorado. Esperen con ansias el capitulo siguiente y dejen muchos comentarios. Cualquier duda agregarme o enviar correos a :-D o dejen reviewww besitos.

Olvidaba: la canción es de Enrique Iglesias – Quizás.


	16. Chapter 16

**Veo Sangre… y un cuerpo colgado jejeje sii es el mío XD se que quieren matarme por la tardanza pero tenía una falta de inspiración increíble pero ¿a que no saben? este fics ya lo termine de escribir así que iré publicando capítulos por capítulos hasta el final pero ya están escritos, aunque todavía están a tiempo de dar sugerencias tal vez pueda cambiar algunas cosas. Bueno sin más nada que decir les traigo el capitulo 16… disfrútenlo.**

**Y gracias por sus review….**

Capitulo 16. Eres el amor de mi vida.

- Inuyasha, si me importas pero tú eres un rebelde siempre supiste defenderte solo, y nunca quisiste que te ayudara a ser alguien – Inu Taisho

- ¿No quise? tu no quisiste apoyarme en nada. Ahora no vengas con ridiculeces de que todo ha sido mi maldita culpa, Señor Taisho tengo mi orgullo y ahora no venga a pisotearlo – Inuyasha se puso de pie dándole la espalda – Solo quiero salir de aquí para estar con Kagome y con mamá-

- Tu madre está bien Inuyasha, ella vino a la ciudad y está cuidando de Kagome, solo a mi me permiten visitarlos por eso no ha venido aquí –

- Tampoco quiero que nos vea en esta pocilga – Inuyasha gruño – toda mi maldita vida ha sido un desastre-

- Bien, mataste a Naraku por que el maltrato a Kagome, eso podríamos decir fue en defensa, en defensa de la chica y Sesshomaru te acompaño a buscarla a él no puedo ensuciarle las manos, es una abogado –

Inuyasha sonrió con desgano y encaró a su padre

– Sesshomaru no ensucio sus manos pero me aseguro que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad lo hubiera hecho, en cambio las mías están manchadas de sangre – Inuyasha estiró sus manos para que si padre las viera – son las mismas manos que dañaron tus documentos en la biblioteca, las mismas manos que maldecías cuando sonaba una y otra vez instrumentos musicales, las mismas que golpeaste por pintar las paredes de colores, estas son las mismas que ahora se llenaron de sangre –

- Hijo, fue en defensa, probaré eso y te sacaré de aquí- Inu no Taisho suspiró – Tomaré la declaración de Sesshomaru y saldrán libres. Naraku no era un santo así que eso los ayuda a ustedes dos –

- Gracias, ya puedo retirarme – preguntó con la mirada gacha.

Inu No Taisho asintió pero antes lo atrajo a sus brazos.

- Pase lo que pasa, creas lo que creas, siempre serás mi hijo – lo apartó dándole la espalda y dejando a un Inuyasha con lagrimas en los ojos.

El mes pasó tan lento pero al fin a los 30 días del mes de Agosto, el juzgado dejo libre a los hermanos Taisho.

Inuyasha sonrió al sentir que los rayos solares calentaban su piel, al fin estaba libre de nuevo.

En la entrada estaban Miroku, Sango, Rin y su madre esperándolos.

Rin corrió a los brazos de Sesshomaru y se abrazaron.

- Heyy estos tortolos – bromeo Miroku dándole una palmada en el hombro a Inuyasha.

- Si, se ven bien juntos – respondió Inuyasha mirando a su hermano.

- Hijo, que bueno que ya están libres – Izayoi abrazo a su pequeño hijo.

- Estamos bien madre, lamento todo esto – Inuyasha bajo la cabeza apenado pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes? –

Las miradas de todos se cruzaron y no hubo respuesta alguna.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? – volvió a preguntar.

- Esta en casa, de reposo con una enfermera, creo que ambos deben hablar – Dijo Izayoi abrazando de nuevo a su hijo.

- Bien. Vamos a casa entonces quiero verla – Inuyasha se subió al auto - ¿Qué esperan? vámonos.

Las miradas volvieron a cruzarse entre todos y asintieron subiéndose al auto.

Inuyasha subió las escaleras brincando de dos escalones. Estaba desesperado por verla. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, nada. La de él, nada.

- ¿Dónde diablos esta? – gruño Inuyasha.

- Esta allí, en la de huéspedes, Inuyasha – respondió Sango guiándolo y abriendo la puerta de dos alas.

Inuyasha entró y se encontró con una enfermera al lado de Kagome leyendo un libro, y la chica con su tés pálida durmiendo en la cama.

Yo no sé cómo empezó

Solo sé que sucedió

Fue tal vez sin darme cuenta

- Kagome – susurró acercándose y cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

La enfermera le toco el hombro – Está descansando, tuvimos que aplicarle un calmante, sus nervios están muy alterados y eso dañaría, al bebe –

- ¿Al bebe?- interrogó Inuyasha.

- Si, Kagome está embarazada – respondió la enfermera.

No podía ver la luz

Hasta que cerré mis ojos

Y desperté pensando en ti

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – preguntó Inuyasha tocando el vientre de Kagome sobre las sabanas.

- Según los exámenes tiene casi un mes, pero ella se negó a… a realizarse un aborto de emergencia, ya sabes, por si era de Na...-

- No- gruñó Inuyasha - no lo nombres – el ojidorado hundió su rostro en las sabanas.

- Ella prefirió esperarte, y que juntos tomaran esa decisión, ya sabes, hay posibilidades de que sea…- la enfermera no termino su frase.

- De que sea mío – susurró

A veces me parece

Que es todo una locura

Como un sueño sin sentido

La chica asintió, tomó la presión de Kagome – Pronto despertará y se alegrará de verte, los dejaré solos, llama si me necesitas.

El cuarto quedó en total silencio, solo la brisa cálida hacia que las cortinas blancas se elevaran y que el flequillo de la azabache se revelara.

- Kag, lo siento tanto cariño, debí cuidarte mejor – habló en un susurró cerca del oído de Kagome, se abrió un espacio entre la cama y se recostó a su lado.

Y mientras estas lejos

Te espero siempre aquí

Que lo nuestro vuelva a ser

Porque pude comprender

Inuyasha se quedó pensando en todas las posibilidades, ¿y si era de Naraku? , su corazón se revolvió con fuerza y su respiración se agitó, no podía serlo, ¿que había hecho de malo en esta vida para merecer tanto dolor? ¿Y Kagome?, ¿Qué acaso Dios no veía lo bondadosa y buena que era esta mujer?

Una pequeña y fría mano tocó su rostro, revelando que su chica acababa de despertar.

- Inuyasha, volviste – la voz de la joven era tan baja y quebrada, ella estaba sufriendo.

- Si, volví para quedarme y jamás, jamás apartarme de ti – contestó sonriendo pero esa alegría nunca llegó a sus ojos color oro.

Que eres el amor de mi vida

Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida

Ahora tengo una razón para existir para vivir

Y puedo ser feliz, porque ahora se

- ¿Porque estas tan triste? ¿No te alegra regresar? – preguntó la azabache.

- Adoro este momento, el estar a tu lado mi estrella, pero tú no estás dándome toda la luz que siempre me dabas, ¿Qué te sucede Kagome? –

Kagome guardo silencio unos minutos, como organizando las ideas y las palabras exactas para explicarle.

Que eres el amor de mi vida

Me lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida

Porque tengo una ilusión para compartir puedo decir

Lo que siento es de verdad, uh-uh-uh

- Tu, tú me salvaste de que… de que él me tocara esa noche, pero ya… ya lo había hecho Inuyasha, y yo… no pude evitarlo – Kagome jadeó ante el recuerdo de esas manos y esos labios asquerosos pegados en su piel.

Inuyasha la abrazó contra su pecho, calmando el llanto convulsionado que salía de su alma.

- Estoy embarazada, embarazada, y no quiero hacerle daño porque, puede ser tuyo Inuyasha, puede ser nuestro Hijo – gritó con fuerza y se volvió a resguardar entre sus brazos.

Hoy veo el sol brillar

Y en mi mente tú recuerdo

Está creciendo cada día

Inuyasha la apretaba contra el cada vez más fuerte, era doloroso para Kagome pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía protegida.

- Es nuestro Kagome, es nuestro hijo, por favor no estés así – suplicaba una y otra vez con sus ojos dorados apagados.

Para que puedas volver

A encontrarte en mí camino

Y ser el centro de mi vida

- Yo, no puedo… sacármelo de la cabeza – Kagome se apartó y se recostó en la cama haciendo un ovillo. – ese momento es tan amargo.

- Entonces piensa en nosotros, en nuestros momentos Kagome, esos momentos que me mantuvieron en mis cabales durante este mes, esos recuerdos de nuestros cuerpos entrelazados que me llevaron a esa casa a salvarte – Inuyasha la besó en los labios, dulcemente. – Kagome, te amo –

Quizás si te propongo

La mágica aventura

De estar juntos para siempre

- Yo también te amo, eres el amor de mi vida – Kagome sonrió entre las lagrimas que humedecían su rostro pálido y demacrado.

- Y tu el mío Kagome, te amo tanto, tanto – Inuyasha besó su cabellos, su rostro, sus ojos, nariz, boca con suma desesperación.

Kagome sonrió y lo apartó un poco – me estas lastimando – dijo secándose la humedad de su rostro.

- Kagome, cásate conmigo – propuso el ojidorado mientras la miraba con anhelo a su respuesta.

Que seas quien espera

En cada atardecer

Y una estrella descubrir

Y te pueda repetir.

Que eres el amor de mi vida

N/A: La canción es de Reik: El amor de mi vida.

Espero que disfruten este capi :-D dejen Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok estoy muy apenada pero a la vez enojada… mi computadora murió por unas cuantas semanas... Al fin la recupere y pude salvar mis fics… eso era lo que más temía perder... pero sobrevivieron:-D aquí está el nuevo capítulo disculpen la tardanza.

Capitulo 17

Los ojos de Ahome se abrieron de sorpresa.

- ¿Casarnos? – susurró mientras los labios de Inuyasha cubrían los suyos.

- Si, casarnos. Vivir juntos por siempre – Inuyasha seguía besando los labios de la chica que tanto había extrañado.

There's a part in me you'll never know  
The only thing I'll never show

- Inuyasha – susurró apartándolo – no podemos casarnos… no aun – respondió la chica sentándose sobre la cama y mirando a un desilusionado chico de ojos dorados.

- No… ¿que no me amas como yo a ti? Aquí no te faltara nada, ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo – Inuyasha la miró con sus ojos llenos de emociones inexplicables – Ahome, Yo te prometo que te hare olvidar esta situación tan incómoda para ti, te lo juro -

- Y que tal si no es tuyo – gimió Ahome – que tal si tiene sus ojos, o su cabello o – se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no hablar más

- Ahome, ya te lo dije, por favor Ahome – Inuyasha la tomó por los hombros y la apretó contra su cuerpo – por favor, ya te lo dije te amo, que mas necesitas escuchar cariño.

Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes

- No necesito escuchar, solo, necesito olvidar – se abrazó mas a el cuerpo de su amante – por favor, hazme olvidar ese momento, por favor – pidió Ahome suplicante mientras introducía sus pequeñas y frías manos debajo de la camiseta de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se estremeció con las caricias que le daba la chica – ¿estás segura Ahome?, ¿segura que así te olvidaras de lo que sucedió?… -

- No lo sé, solo quiero que lo intentes – Ahome comenzó a besar el mentón de Inuyasha mientras este cerraba los ojos y se contenía para no brincar sobre ella y hacerle el amor pasionalmente –

It's plain to see it's trying to speak  
Cherished dreams forever asleep  
Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything

- Está bien, pero… espera un momento – la alejo un poco mientras cerraba la puerta con el seguro y se sacaba la camiseta. La observó allí tan pálida sobre la cama, sus cabellos en una coleta mal hecha y sus ojos que hace un rato estaban vacios tenían en ellos un nuevo brillo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ambos eran una luz de estrella para el otro.

Las ropas rápidamente estuvieron en el frio suelo, mientras que en la cama se entrelazaban dos cuerpos llenos de pasión.

Inuyasha beso suavemente cada parte del cuerpo de Ahome, borrando aquel desagradable momento de sus vidas, al menos de su cuerpo. Mientras Ahome gemía debajo de él, Inuyasha recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntos, justo antes de que naraku se la llevara. Ese hijo podía ser de él, estaba más que seguro de eso. Kami no podía ser tan injusto con ellos. Se amaban y nadie podría contra ellos.

But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes

- Inuyasha, espera… - gimió Ahome al sentir como Inuyasha intentaba entrar en su cuerpo.

- Umm, ¿para qué? – se quejó el ojidorado.

Una sonrisita traviesa se escucho – es que, quiero consentirte un poco, como la últimas vez –

- Oh – Inuyasha se apartó de ella y se recostó – bien señora tu mandas.

Ahome se subió sobre su cuerpo y beso desde el mentón de Inuyasha hasta su sexo donde lo metió en su boca igual que la última vez.

- Me estas matando, juro que mataras Ahome, por Kami – gimió Inuyasha mientras la alaba para besar sus labios con pasión.

- Inuyasha, te amo, si… si quiero casarme contigo – susurró sobre sus labios.

Inuyasha sonrió – es una buena manera… de decírmelo – suspiró – déjame entrar ahora, si no estoy unido a ti, moriré-

Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything

Ahome se dio la vuelta y sobre su cuerpo se posó Inuyasha para entrar en aquella húmeda cavidad, llena de calor.

- Nunca, me acostumbrare… a esta sensación – hablo Ahome – es tan placentero hacer el amor... Contigo – dijo mientras sentía como Inuyasha entraba en su cuerpo.

- Lo mismo digo – Inuyasha comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, ambos gimieron sin importarle si los escuchaban o no, tenían que amarse, amarse hasta el final del mundo.

Un grito ahogado por parte de Inuyasha avisó que había llegado el orgasmo, aquel tan esperado, pudo sentir como Ahome convulsionaba dando señal a que ambos había llegado casi al mismo tiempo.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y ambos se miraron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- Si me casaré contigo, pase lo que pase, quiero estar siempre a tu lado – hablo Ahome.

- Yo también quiero estar siempre a tu lado –

But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
But the moment never comes

**ENDLESSLY**

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la sala de estar con Rin sobre sus piernas, abrazándola y brindándole tiernas caricias.

- No creí que me encontraras jamás Sesshomaru – Sama, pensé que moriría en esa casa – Rin se estremeció al recordar cada uno de los maltratos proporcionados a su cuerpo.

- Shhu ya eso pasó preciosa- la calmó meciéndola en sus brazos- no iba a descansar hasta tenerte aquí –

- Te extrañe mucho – susurró la chica mientras se dormía en la cuna de su cuerpo.

- Creo que aquellos tortolos de arriba tienes fiesta – comentó Miroku al escuchar un par de gemidos.

Sango lo golpeo con fuerza – Shuu calla Miroku, no vez que se extrañaban, déjalos en paz –

- Oh vamos Sanguito solo bromeaba, se que Inuyasha estaba desesperado por estar con su bella mujer, yo estaría igual por ti –

- Lo sé, pero Ahome está pasando por un mal momento – se lamento Sango.

Izayoi escucho entrando a la cocina – Si, es un mal momento pero Kami es justo, ellos estarán bien –

- Señora Izayoi, yo quería disculparme por todos esos malos momentos que no pude evitar que pasara, ya sabe con Inuyasha – se disculpo Miroku.

- No te preocupes hijo – dijo con una sonrisa amable – Inuyasha jamás iba a valorar lo que tenia, no al menso que su corazón despertara – y ya ven hoy si que despertó a todos – bromeo dando a entender que ella también había escuchado.

Los meses pasaron con más tranquilidad, Inuyasha pidió a su madre que se quedara al menos hasta que Ahome tuviera al bebe, así cuidarían mejor de ella.

El doctor iba a casa con todos sus instrumentos y ya el vientre de Ahome tenía unos 5 meses gestando al bebe.

- Inuyasha hijo, el bebe está creciendo muy fuerte, pero Ahome se debilita cada vez más, creo que las emociones tan fuertes que vivió no le hicieron nada bien, yo te aconsejaría que Ahome no tuviera tanta actividad física. Que se mantenga en reposo. Y solo una vez al día de relaciones sexuales, se que son jóvenes y son más activos pero, es mi consejo.

- Oh, sí claro, yo, cumpliré con eso, no debe preocuparse –

- Ahome, ¿estás de acuerdo con todo? - pregunto el doctor a una sonrojada Ahome.

- Si, si claro –

- Bien es hora de que los padres vean al pequeño – el doctor instaló la máquina para realizar el ecosonograma – y ahí lo tienen.

- Un eco 4D reveló a un hermoso niño removerse en el vientre de su madre.

- Míralo, es hermoso – susurro Inuyasha acercándose a la pantalla.

- Si es un niño, pueden verlo claramente y es muy activo –

- Es un niño, necesitamos tener un nombre pronto – comentó Ahome mientras Inuyasha estaba embobado viendo a su hijo.

- Ahome mira esto… se chupa el dedo – comentó Inuyasha – mamá dijo que yo lo hacía – sonrió.

Ahome solo observó a su bebe, Inuyasha lo hacía pero eso no era seguridad para saber quién era el padre.

La noche cayó e Inuyasha se encontraba abrazando a su hermosa mujer.

- ¿Qué te sucede preciosa? –

- Nada, solo que se ve hermoso el bebé – Ahome suspiró.

- Si así es. Sera hermoso, como su madre, inteligente, especial, y la luz de ambos –

- ¿Lo amaras pase lo que pase?, ¿sea como sea?- pregunto Ahome mirando el rostro confundido de Inuyasha.

- Ahome que pregunta es esa, claro que lo amare, sea como sea, es nuestro ..

- No, no digas nuestro, solo di que lo amaras, así no fuera nuestro –

Inuyasha comprendió por donde iba el asunto así que suspiró – Estoy cansado de hablarte de lo mismo, que nunca entenderás que te amo, y que todo lo que venga de ti será amado por mi –

-Es que hasta hace unas horas, yo no era capaz de amarlo por completo, pero al verlo moverse, ver su pequeño rostro, es mi hijo, mi bebe al que le estoy dando vida, pero no puedo obligarte a sentir lo mismo, no por amarme debes amarlo a él, es tan confuso todo, tal vez su padre es ese maldito ser al que odio tanto que…-

- Shuu Ahome basta, deja de torturarte – gritó Inuyasha fuertemente – ya basta, sé que esto es lo peor que nos ha pasado, pero si decidiste tenerlo bien, si yo decido quedarme a tu lado es mi problema, nadie me obliga – Inuyasha se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Ahome – Buenas noches, y lamento haberte gritado.

-Lo siento – murmuró la azabache – siento mucho todo esto, siento mucho dudar de ti, pero no me siento bien –

Inuyasha suspiró y se sintió realmente culpable, no entendí las emociones de Ahome tan locas y confusas cuando una vez fue tan decidida.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta abriendo sus brazos para que su pequeña se adentrara en ellos y se sintiera protegida.

-No te preocupes, no tengas miedo, yo estaré aquí siempre para ti y para el bebé -


	18. Chapter 18

Aquí esta, aquí esta… ya llegue con el capitulo numero 18… disfrútenlo:-D

Capitulo 18

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en la sala de juegos moviendo el vaso de whisky de un lado a otro. Estaba preocupado por Kagome, no sabía qué hacer.

- Hijo, ¿estás bien? – Inuyasha vio a su madre asomarse en la puerta y mirarlo con dulzura.

- Pasa madre – Inuyasha le hizo señal con la palma para que se sentara a su lado y esta rápidamente lo hizo.

- ¿Qué tienes hijo? ¿Preocupado? – su madre siempre acertaba, era increíble y eso era lo que le molestaba a veces, su capacidad de ver en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Inuyasha guardó silencio y sintió ardor en sus ojos. No podía llorar, era un hombre y los hombres no lloraban. Colocó en vaso en la pequeña mesa y recostó su cabeza en las piernas de su madre.

- Se que estas angustiado, pero quiero que sepas, que… si me necesitas, estaré aquí para ayudarte – Izayoi acarició la cabellera negra y larga de su hijo, de su pequeño y hermosos hijo – te quiero hijo –

- Yo… también te quiero madre, siempre te he querido- era placentero sentirse mimado por su madre, como pudo en un tiempo ser tan estúpido y despreciarla. Las palabras que acaban de salir de sus labios eran la manera perfecta de decirle a su madre cuando lo sentía. – Gracias por estar aquí –

Izayoi sonrió y siguió acariciando la melena oscura de su hijo- de nada –

- Madre, quiero que sepas que lamento mucho el daño que te cause, ahora que veo a Kag luchado por nuestro hijo entiendo lo que tu sentías- siguió allí recostado en las piernas de su madre, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan querido.

- No importa, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, conmigo hijo mío, mi pequeño Inuyasha- dijo Izayoi e Inuyasha sonrió, era su pequeño y siempre seria el pequeño y consentido hijo de Izayoi.

- Kag ¿estás bien? – Inuyasha había tenido un concierto y al salir de él miró las llamadas perdidas de sus amigos y su madre. Al escuchar el buzón de voz recibió la noticia de que sería padre. Inuyasha casi voló a la clínica donde al llegar observó la más bella imagen. Kagome con el bebé en brazos. Se acercó a ellos y besó los labios de su adorada mujer.

- Si – Ahome susurró mientras después del beso contemplaba el rostro de su bebé – es tan hermoso, jamás lamentaré haberlo traído al mundo – Inuyasha sintió algo de tristeza, de seguro no era en verdad su hijo y por eso Kagome se lamentaba, debían ser fuertes ahora más que nada.

- Es hermoso, es un niño hermoso – Inuyasha acarició las mejillas de bebé y este se removió bostezando – hay que buscarle un nombre, ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo? –

- ¿Puedo llamarlo Matt como mi padre? –

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió – Matt, Matt Taisho, si me parece hermoso –

- Quiero mostrarte algo, es un premio a tu fidelidad y perseverancia conmigo –

Inuyasha sonrió y beso los labios de su hermosa y futura esposa – yo tengo premios para ti después de que te recuperes – dijo en todo sensual

- Eso me agradaría, pero esto te gustará aun más – los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas e Inuyasha frunció el seño.

- Espero que sea bueno, no me gusta verte llorar – pasó su mano retirando las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Kagome.

- Toma al bebé, tenlo y has que despierte – le dijo Kagome mientras le entregaba al bebé.

- Esta bien – respondió Inuyasha y removió las mejillas de su bebé con suavidad, era tan pequeño – Hey Matt, hijo, aquí está papá – dijo aun pasando la mirada de Kagome a Matt.

El pequeño bebé se removió, era hermoso, de piel clara y rosada con una pelusita oscura en su cabeza, parecía un querubín. El bebé abrió sus ojos redondeados y de color ámbar, sorprendiendo a Inuyasha, eran sus ojos, su mismo color oro, esos que solo los descendientes Taisho lograban heredar.

Inuyasha sonrió y miro a Kagome que sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Era hora de descansar y recuperar fuerzas para vivir la feliz vida que les esperaba.

Sesshomaru y Rin admiraban como Inuyasha mecía de un lado a otro a su hijo.

- Fue bueno que Kami velara por ellos, el no permitiría que alguien como Naraku marcara así la vida de Kagome – hablo Rin sonriente.

- Estoy casi seguro que Naraku no llegó a tocar como tal a Kagome, en las declaraciones, Kagura insinuó algo pero es tan fiel a Naraku que aun muerto ella no revelará sus secretos –

- Kagura en verdad amo a Naraku por años, pero él se divertía mas con las jóvenes que con ella – Rin se abrazó a si mismo recordando aquellos malos ratos.

- No temas – Sesshomaru la rodeó por la espalda y la acercó a su cuerpo – estas a salvo conmigo, nunca te dejaré de nuevo Rin, te amo – Sesshomaru la besó y Rin pudo sentir un calor envolver su cuerpo, estaba enamorada, lo único que la mantuvo con vida todos estos años fue la esperanza de que él la encontrara.

- Yo también te amo Sesshomaru – Rin se abrazó a su cuello y sonrió, su vida de ahora en adelante sería mejor.

Inu Taisho se abrió paso por la casa del cantante, subió las escaleras y observó a todos reunidos jugado en la alfombra de la sala de juegos con el pequeño Matt. Este dejo la bolsa de regalo en el suelo y contempló la felicidad en los ojos de su hijo menor, Inuyasha.

- Hey Matt aquí esta, tómalo – Inuyasha jugaba alzando un peluche para que el pequeño alzaras sus manitas para tomarlo, era el mejor estimulo para un bebe.

- Amor, está muy pequeño, no saldrá detrás de ti a buscarlo – sonreía Kagome y todos la seguían.

- Matt será un campeón como su padre, su tío y su abuelo Matt –

- Puede que saque algo de su abuelo Taisho también – las frases que se escucharon desde la puerta hizo callar a los presentes. Izayoi rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo las tazas de té y salió rumbo a la cocina.

- Bienvenido padre – fue recibido por Sesshomaru que salió a su encuentro y le abrazó.

- Así que, este es el pequeño Matt – el bebe se agitaba en la alfombra sonriendo y alzando sus manitas

- Si es mi hijo – Inuyasha lo alzó en brazos.

- Si, es igual a ti de pequeño, un Taisho –

- Si, pero no el Taisho que esperabas – Inuyasha acurrucó al bebé e intentó salir de la habitación –

- Inuyasha, quisiera hablar contigo un momento – pidió Inu Taisho con su mirada ambarina opacada por los años.

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido, nuca su padre había querido entablar una conversación con él.

Kagome se puso de pie – ven lo llevare arriba mientras hablan –

- No, déjalo conmigo estará bien, por favor – suplicó, tener a su hijo en brazos lo haría fuerte pasara lo que pasara.

Kagome asintió y les hizo señas a los demás presentes para que se retiraran.

- Bien, ¿que deseas?- interrogó el ambarino mas joven.

- Quisiera hablarte, veo que es un Taisho y me alegro por eso –

- Siempre lo ha sido, aun sin estar seguro de mi paternidad, llevaría mi apellido –

- Oh, veo que, estas…- Inu Taisho no supo que palabra usar.

- ¿Enamorado?, sí, estoy enamorado de Kagome, y sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ella, por estar a su lado-

- Oh veo que tienes carácter, eres valiente – recorrió la habitación con la mirada – supe lo de las drogas –

- Si, pero ya estoy bien, también lo hice por Kagome, ella es mi luz, ahora también lo es Matt – aseguró

- Es un lindo niño, me recuerda a ti a esos meses –

-Señor Taisho, sea sincero ¿a que ha venido? –

Inu Taisho lo contemplo – vine a conocerlo, le traje un presente-

- No era necesario-

- Lo sé, pero soy su abuelo –

- Primero se es padre para llegar eso y tú no – Inuyasha espetó con rencor

- Inuyasha, se que estas enojado, pero, no creo que me necesitaras, tu madre hizo un buen trabajo –

- Si, y sola. De verdad, te agradezco que vinieras, pero no es necesario ya Sesshomaru se casará con Rin y tendrás un nieto de verdad-

- Matt es mi nieto de verdad, quieras o no, y con tu actitud me confirmas que eres todo un Taisho, orgulloso y fuerte – Sonrió algo nostálgico – no actué bien, pero tengo esperanzas de que tu si lo harás con Matt –

- Tu, lo hiciste muy bien con Sesshomaru – porque intentaba alentarlo, que le importaba si el viejo ahora estaba arrepentido, ya no había marcha atrás.

- Gracias, pero también se lo debo a tu madre, aunque no era su hijo lo crio como tal –

-Mamá es buena – dijo Inuyasha – tu ¿quieres cargarlo? –

- Oh, bueno – Taisho extendió sus brazos y cargo a su nieto sonriente – si es como tú, oye Matt, te traje algo – de la bolsa de papel azul sacó una hermosa espada tallada en madera, no era grande era más bien un juguete para niños –

-¿ Esa es, mi espada? – susurró Inuyasha

- Así es, la tuve conmigo desde el día que partí y me la entregaste para que te recordara.

Si, lo recordaba, fue el peor día de su vida, cuando su padre con rostro frió le anunciaba su partida. _- No llores Inuyasha – le decía – los hombres no lloran –_

- Gracias por traerla – Inuyasha le quitó al niño de los brazos y salió de la habitación.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19

Holaaa perdóneme la tardanza… es que he estado escribiendo otra historia,,, y bueno ustedes saben cómo es cuando uno se inspira en otras cosillas, además que cuando quise subir este ultimo capi no podía hacerlo de verdad no se que tenía mi internet… casi lo escupo por tonto… pero aquí estoy con el final de mi historia.. Gracias a todos los que me siguieron y espero ver su review en mis próximas historias… los quiero mucho y les deseo un hermoso mes de navidad ^^.

Capitulo 19

- Kag que hermosa te ves – Sonrió Rin mientras veía a su cuñada con un vestido azul muy hermoso.

Kagome se sonrojó por el comentario.

- Oye es verdad, Inuyasha se quedara sin ojos apenas te mire – dijo Sango acomodándole las florecillas del cabello.

- Estoy tan feliz, al fin llego nuestro día, nos casaremos y viviremos con Matt felices por siempre –

- Hijo ¿puedo pasar? – Izayoi vestida con un traje color rosado toco la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha.

- Si, pasa mamá – respondió el chico frente al espejo acomodando su corbata.

- Deja que te ayude cariño – su madre tomo la corbata y le hizo el nudo- estas muy guapo mi pequeño –

- Gracias madre, y tú te ves como una flor, hermosa como siempre – los ojos de Izayoi brillaban cada vez que su hijo le alagaba.

- Quiero darte algo – Izayoi sacó de su bolsillo una caja verde que contenía dos dijes en forma de luna. – Me las dio mi padre el día de la boda, le di una a tu padre pero el día que se fue de casa la dejó sobre su escritorio, hizo bien, ahora son tuyos y de Kagome, espero que no les pase lo mismo que a tu padre y a mí –

- Madre, gracias, espero en verdad hacer feliz a Kagome y no solo ha ella sino a ti también, quiero que Matt tenga a una feliz abuela – Inuyasha la abrazó

- Vamos no hagas llorar a tu madre – Izayoi retiró unas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos – no hagas esperar a tu esposa, iré por Matt y los veremos allá abajo – besó la mejilla de su hijo y salió de la habitación.

La ceremonia comenzó y en un camino de alfombra roja, sillas con flores blancas y cámaras de televisión, la hija del músico Matt Higurashi se unía en santo matrimonio al cantante y actor estrella Inuyasha Taisho.

_Después de un tiempo envuelto en las drogas, nuestra estrella favorita al parecer encontró la luz en su camino, hoy jurara dedicar su vida en amor a su novia Kagome Higurashi madre de su pequeño hijo Matt Taisho._

Kagome caminó con su vestido azul cielo por la alfombra roja, donde al final la esperaba un Inuyasha con una mirada color dorada más fuerte que nunca.

- Amigo, te llevas toda una Diosa, cuídala, y se feliz – le susurró Miroku el padrino de la boda.

Kagome le sonrió y este la recibió con un beso en su mejilla.

- Te ves hermosa mi luz de estrella – Inuyasha le sonrió y la ceremonia comenzó.

Izayoi no paraba de llorar, pero esta vez de alegría, al fin su hijo había tomado el camino correcto, estaba orgullosa de él. Un pañuelo blanco con bordes color dorado calló en sus piernas, al parecer su acompañante de banco se lo había entregado.

Al voltear unos ojos fuego recibieron su mirada achocolatada.

- ¿No sabía que Inu te había invitado? – Izayoi frunció el ceño al preguntar.

- Umm en realidad fue a última hora, tal vez no estaba seguro de quererme aquí – Inu Taisho recogió el pañuelo y limpio las lagrimas en el rostro de Izayoi – No llores, el será muy feliz, o al menos eso es lo que creo-

- Claro que será feliz, todos estos años he rezado a Kami por la felicidad de mi hijo – acentuó el MÍ por sentido de pertenencia y dejar en claro que solo era su hijo y no lo compartía.

Inu Taisho sonrió, era la misma sonrisa sarcástica y dolida que daba Inuyasha cuando intentaba ocultar que había sido herido.

- Veo que le entregaste los dijes – susurró

Izayoi solo se limitó a asentir, no quería hablarle más, ¿Por qué se sentaba a su lado?, ¿no se daba cuenta que le había hecho daño?

Inuyasha tomó las manos de Kagome y colocándole el anillo color oro en su dedo.

- Yo, Inuyasha Taisho , te quiero a ti, Kagome Higurashi, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.-

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas y sonrió tomando el anillo perteneciente al dedo de Inuyasha.

- Yo, Kagome Higurashi, te quiero a ti, Inuyasha Taisho, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.-

El pastor que bendecía esta unión se dirigió a los presentes - Lo que Dios ha unido que no lo separe el hombre, Inuyasha puede besar a la novia.

- Te amo esposa mía – susurró Inuyasha sellando la unión con un tierno beso –

- Pa, pa, pa – Matt balbuceaba y estiraba sus bracitos a su padre.

- Hijo, ve que hermosa esta tu madre, - dijo Inuyasha al recibirlo en brazos y señalar a la hermosa mujer vestida de azul cielo.

Kagome se acercó y deposito un beso en la frente de Matt.

- Felicidades - Inu Taisho hizo su aparición frente a los novios.

Kagome agradeció y recibió su abrazo pero Inuyasha usaba como escudo el tener cargado al bebé.

- Oh gracias por… venir – respondió Inuyasha.

- Ese dije lo usé una vez, espero que nunca tengas que quitártelo como yo – a Inuyasha le sorprendieron sus palabras.

- también lo espero, gracias –

- Se que no es buen momento pero quiero que sepas que… que si te extrañe, eres todo un Taisho y estoy orgulloso de ti, le haces honor al nombre de mi padre, todo un Inuyasha-

Inuyasha sonrió en verdad se sintió alagado y que su padre le dijera que estaba orgulloso era algo que toda su vida había esperado escuchar.

- Gracias… gracias padre – y ambos sonrieron.

La luna de miel. Fue toda dulce como suena, la pasaron en las Bahamas y extrañamente ninguno de los dos tuvo bronceado.

Miroku y Sango se casaron meses después y a los dos meses Sango daba la noticia de que esperaban un hijo.

Sesshomaru y Rin, tuvieron como todos un final feliz, Inu no Taisho aprobó su boda aceptando a Rin como una hija y regalándoles una hermosa casa para llenarla de hijos.

Inuyasha tuvo un poco de celos pero se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba a su padre tanto como Sesshomaru, el era más independiente en cambio Sesshomaru necesitaba la aprobación constante de su padre para vivir. Fue en ese momento que dios gracias a Kami por todos los sucesos de su infancia, sino hubiera sido por eso sería un "patético niño mimado", y así comenzó a llamar a su hermano.

Sesshomaru solo le daba frías miradas pero desde que se aceptaron mutuamente eran los hermanos mas unidos del mundo.

Izayoi y Kagome siguieron siendo amigas, y ahora eran familia, y como buena madre de Inuyasha y casi de Kagome los ayudaba con matt el cual cada día se criaba mas consentido por su abuela. Izayoi se sentaba por momentos a contemplar la armonía que de un momento a otro se había creado en su familia, y Kagome junto a ella disfrutaba que aunque sus padres estuvieran ausentes había logrado ayudar al amor de su vida y Kami la bendecía con una hermosa familia.

Inuyasha:

Hay una frase que dice: la familia no se elige, te toca… y poco a poco nos vamos acostumbrando a tratarles… pero en casos como el mío la soledad destruye el alma y las drogas se apodaran de ti.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que me case con Kagome, nuestro hijo Matt crece con rapidez y es todo nombrecito. Las relaciones de matrimonio no todo el tiempo son color rosa, Kagome y yo siempre seremos como el agua y el aceite totalmente diferentes pero ahora compartimos un pequeño elemento en común además de nuestro amor, Matt, y por mi experiencia como hijo de un desastroso matrimonio intento no repetir esos mismo errores… y de vez en cuando me veo diciendo las mismas frases que mi padre me dijo en algún momento y recuerdo la sensación de dolor que pudo causarme, ahí recapacito e intento darle a Matt y a Kagome la vida que se merecen.

La primera vez que Matt llegó a mí con su rostro feliz y con mis borradores de alguna canción coloreados por sus nuevos creyones de cera… algo de ira se apoderó de mi, pero me vi a mi mismo sentado en el gran escritorio de mi padre realizando alguna obra de arte y luego ser golpeado por ello, así que solo respiré profundo, alague su dibujo y le aclaré que estos documentos no eran para dibujar, al día siguiente le compre un cuaderno para sus dibujos. Y el borrador de la canción donde Matt nos dibujo como familia pasó a estar en la puerta del refrigerador.

No era tan difícil ser padre, lo difícil es ser uno bueno.

Kagome como mi esposa, siempre será mi luz de estrella, es admirable como puede calmar mi ira, y como puede elevarme a las nubes cada vez que hacemos el amor, nunca me cansaré de sentirla a mi lado, por que como mujer, siempre ha sido la mejor. Kagome como madre, es una estrella, veo como matt la admira y la abraza, tal vez a sus 4 años sufre del complejo de Edipo, pero quien no… yo más que nadie se lo que es amarla. Es cuando recuerdo lo doloroso que era para mí ver a mi madre llorar, yo estaba en esa difícil edad donde mi único amor era mi madre, y el sentimiento frustrante de no poder hacer nada por verla reír de nuevo. Fue allí donde me vi cara a cara con el sentimiento del odio, a mi padre y a Sesshomaru por abandonarla, y a mí mismo por ser creerme incapaz de hacerla feliz.

Es en esa difícil edad, donde se forman los pilluelos del futuro, un pilluelo como yo, Inuyasha Taisho al entrar en la fama y las drogas formar parte de mi mundo.

Cada noche al acostar a Matt y darle las buenas noches le pido a Kami que sea un gran hombre, no un abogado, no un cantante, ni actor, que sea lo que él quiera, pero eso sí le dejo en claro que para mí siempre será el mejor.

La relación entre mi padre y yo no han mejorado del todo, tal vez me di cuenta que no necesito de su aprobación ni apoyo para ser quien soy, simplemente cuando viene a visitarme nos tomamos un trago, solo uno para mi claro está, y conversamos sobre las cosas vanas de la vida, sobre Matt, Sesshomaru y su matrimonio, pero nunca sobre nosotros mismos, porque ninguno en realidad necesita del otro y tal vez es allí donde nos parecemos más.

Mi madre es una excelente abuela, sobre todo consentidora, se le ve reír más seguido, si en mis malos tiempos me hubiera dado cuenta de que era yo el único que la podía hacer reír, pues las cosas serian diferente, desde hace años ella hubiera sonreído. La adolescencia es tan difícil, que nos hace creer que somos los causantes de todos los males del mundo, que los terremotos suceden por nuestro enojo, que una tormenta es causada por nuestras lagrimas, pero jamás nos damos cuenta que nuestra risa, es la única manera de que nuestros padres y personas que nos aman sean felices también. Desde que tuve conciencia de eso, sonrió más seguido, canto con más emoción, beso y abrazo más a mi familia.

Este es el final de mi historia, el final del trozo de mi vida en decadencia, pero no el final de mi felicidad porque ahora mi vida siempre está iluminada por la luz de mis estrellas.

Soy Inuyasha Taisho y una vez estuve en el mundo de las drogas.

Fin ^^


End file.
